


Lucjusz i Narcyza

by thunder_kitkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_kitkat/pseuds/thunder_kitkat
Summary: Historia związku Lucjusza i Narcyzy, headcanon. Jane Austen vibes mocno.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Lucjusz Malfoy obudził się tego dnia wcześnie rano, ledwie świtało. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu wpatrując się w ozdobne stiuki na suficie po czym gwałtownie odrzucił pościel, przeciągnął się i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do uchylonego okna i otworzył je na oścież, delektując się podmuchem letniego wiatru na twarzy i porannym świergotem ptaków. Na chwilę na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz błogości; szybko jednak ustąpił grymasowi rozdrażnienia a Lucjusz schował się do pokoju.

Krótko machnął różdżką i z szafy posłusznie wyfrunęły kamizelki, koszule, spodnie i marynarki, by po chwili zawisnąć w równym rządku przed swoim właścicielem. Choć Lucjusz zazwyczaj poświęcał dłuższą chwilę na dobór stroju, dzisiaj zajęło mu to nie więcej niż kilka minut; nie miał ochoty na finezyjne dodatki ani ekstrawaganckie kolory. Wybrał prostą i elegancką czerń która doskonale podkreślała jego porcelanową karnację. Odwrócił się bokiem, długie platynowe włosy zalśniły w słońcu, a Lucjusz spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i uśmiechnął się, jednak jego uśmiech nie miał w sobie nic z radości - był sztucznym uśmiechem człowieka który nie ma lat dwudziestu dwóch, tylko co najmniej trzy razy tyle. Choć starał się jak mógł nie udawało mu się do końca ukryć rozdrażnienia ani irytacji.

Chwilę później otworzył drzwi swojej komnaty i ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Tak jak przypuszczał, cały dom spał - nawet służba i ich skrzat domowy byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.

Musi być przed piątą - pomyślał Lucjusz schodząc ostrożnie na dół i przemykając przez obszerny salon a później hol Dworu Malfoyów - Doskonale, nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał.

Kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz puścił się biegiem przez długą aleję wysadzaną wiekowymi dębami, zwolnił dopiero w ogrodzie. Przemierzając swoją rozległą posiadłość, nawet mając tak podły humor, Lucjusz nie mógł nigdy się nadziwić jak piękny był jego dom i tereny go otaczające. Zadbane ogrody, leżący nieopodal las który przecinała niewielka rzeczka, łąki z wysoką trawą, przyjemny cień drzew i jezioro w którym latem można było pływać. Lucjusz kochał swój dom, wiedział że jako jedyny syn swego ojca, będzie musiał dbać o dziedzictwo Malfoyów, ale jedna rzecz mierziła go potwornie i nie wiedział czy kiedykolwiek ją zaakceptuje, a było nią zaaranżowane przez rodziców małżeństwo.

\- Dobrze wiem po co wydają dzisiaj to głupie przyjęcie - pomyślał ze złością wchodząc do stajni i kierując się do boksu swojego ukochanego karego ogiera - Urodziny matki, dobre sobie, ma je dopiero za trzy tygodnie - rozmyślał dalej siodłając konia. Nigdy nie używał do tego magii, to zajęcie odprężało go - wszystko tylko po to żeby przedstawić mi odpowiednie dla mnie kandydatki, w zasadzie odpowiednie dla nich, z odpowiednio wysokim posagiem.

Lucjusz wyprowadził konia z boksu, podciągnął popręg, włożył rękawice do konnej jazdy i z gracją dosiadł swego wierzchowca. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w oknie. Wiedział jak bardzo był przystojny, jak dobrze i harmonijnie był zbudowany, jak regularne i delikatne, a jednocześnie męskie miał rysy twarzy. Pierwszy raz jednak poczuł zawód na myśl o swoim wyglądzie, popędził konia i wyjechał z rodzinnego domu na przejażdżkę.

Lucjusz nie był głupi, dobrze wiedział jakie są plany rodziców wobec niego, zdawał sobie sprawę że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie mógł poślubić kobiety którą będzie po prostu kochał. Był świadom tego, że żonę wybiorą mu rodzice a jego zdanie na ten temat nie będzie brane pod uwagę.

\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia twoja żona stanie się twoja najlepszą przyjaciółką - mówił do niego ojciec kiedy siadywali wieczorem przy whisky w palarni - Tak było ze mną i twoją matką, teraz jest dla mnie najdroższą osobą. Lucjusz uśmiechał się wtedy kwaśno i zmieniał temat, nigdy nie podobał mu się ten pomysł ale był z tym pogodzony. Do zeszłego tygodnia. W zeszłym tygodniu stało się coś co zmieniło życie młodego pana Malfoya o 180 stopni.

Lucjusz zsiadł z konia, rozsiodłał go i przywiązał do drzewa. Otarł pot z czoła, zdjął rękawiczki i usiadł pod drzewem wsłuchując się w odgłosy lasu. Rzeczka delikatnie szumiała w oddali, pszczoły bzyczały, wiatr przyjemnie owiewał mu twarz, delikatnie zaróżowioną z wysiłku. Była pełnia lata, przyjemnie ciepło i błogo; Lucjusz rozpiął koszulę pod szyją i podwinął rękawy co nadało mu lekko zawadiacki wygląd; odprężył się i przymknął oczy, gdy usłyszał zbliżający się tętent kopyt. Szybko wstał i rozejrzał się z ciekawością, rzadko kiedy ktoś pojawiał się w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie jego domu. Czekał w napięciu na rozwój sytuacji, różdżkę miał w pogotowiu, a kiedy na polankę wpadł jeździec i zatrzymał się młody Pan Malfoy stanął jak wryty.

Na ładnej, kasztanowej klaczy siedziała kobieta, na oko w jego wieku, ubrana w elegancki, czarny strój do konnej jazdy. Na plecy opadały sięgające pasa pukle złotych włosów, lśniące w słońcu jak najpiękniejsze klejnoty. Kiedy zwróciła na niego wzrok, Lucjusz spojrzał w jej wielkie, szmaragdowe oczy i przepadł bez reszty. Jej twarz wydała mu się doskonała; jakby wykuta z białego marmuru, usta jak pączek róży, mały, zgrabny nosek, wysokie kości policzkowe, wysokie czoło. Stali tak przez chwilę, ona na koniu patrzyła na niego z góry, on z nogą wsparta na kamieniu, jak gdyby ktoś postanowił namalować scenę rodzajową z ich udziałem.

\- Pani... Kim pani jest - wyjąkał - Ja mieszkam tu obok, nigdy pani nie widziałem...

Wydało mu się że kobieta na koniu taksuje go wzrokiem równie chciwie jak on ją.

\- Samotnym pannom w lesie nie wolno rozmawiać z obcymi mężczyznami - roześmiała się perliście, Lucjusz poczuł jak nogi mu miękną - Widzę że ma pan różdżkę - zauważyła promiennie - Jestem pewna że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy!

Czyżby słyszał w jej głosie ślad francuskiego akcentu?

Dała koniowi łydkę i odjechała w promieniach słońca, by chwilę przed zakrętem obejrzeć się ostatni raz. Od tego momentu Lucjusz Malfoy nie był już tym samym człowiekiem.

Wracał do domu jak pijany. Zignorował wezwanie matki, nie chciał widzieć się z ojcem, zamknął się w swoich komnatach i siedział tam sam bez jedzenia dwa dni wspominając spotkanie z tajemniczą amazonką; jakby to było najcenniejsze co mu się kiedykolwiek przytrafiło. Lucjusz lubił kobiety, flirt sprawiał mu ogromną przyjemność, gra prowadząca do wielkiego finału zawsze dawała mu ogromną satysfakcję. Przeżył kilka miłostek, miał parę romansów, mniej i bardziej znaczących, ale nic nie było w stanie równać się z tym czego doświadczył w lesie na polance, patrząc na nieznajomą dziewczynę na koniu. To było coś zupełnie innego, owszem, podobała mu się, ale jednocześnie czuł że przyjemność sprawiłoby mu już samo przebywanie z nią, rozmowa, wspólna przejażdżka.

\- Chcę trzymać ją za rękę, głaskać jej złote włosy - myślał miotając się po swoich komnatach - chcę słuchać jej głosu, dowiedzieć się czego ona pragnie, co lubi, co jej się podoba...

Lucjusz desperacko próbował odnaleźć tajemniczą amazonkę. Zatrudnił do tego swojego domowego skrzata, który jednak okazał się całkowicie bezużyteczny, nie znalazł nic co mogłoby go przybliżyć do poznania jej tożsamości. To go rozgniewało, ale miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż karanie swojego sługi. Znikał na całe dnie jeżdżąc po okolicy, w nadziei że spotka ją jeszcze raz, bez rezultatu. Stał się markotny, opryskliwy, nie chciał rozmawiać z rodzicami, ani dyskutować z nimi na temat wyboru żony - aż w końcu matka i ojciec powiedzieli dość i data przyjęcia na którym wybór ma w końcu paść została ustalona na przyszły piątek.

\- Nie wezmę żadnego aranżowanego ślubu - myślał wściekle, przemierzając pobliski lasek - Zabiję się jeżeli mnie zmuszą... Jeżeli nam wziąć ślub to tylko z nią. Oczywiście jeśli... -

\- Jeśli mnie zechce. - dopowiedział sobie na głos, i poczuł że robi mu się słabo.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym że ona może nie być nim wcale zainteresowana, ale istniała taka możliwość i to była chyba jedyna rzecz która naprawdę go przerażała. Już sama myśl że mógłby bez niej żyć była nie do zniesienia.

Większość dnia upłynęła mu na wałęsaniu się po okolicy, objechał każdy zakątek, każdy najmniejszy zakamarek z nadzieją że tym razem się uda, że ją spotka i jego udręki dobiegną końca. Niestety, las był pusty; na drodze prowadzącej do pobliskiej wioski nie spotkał żywego ducha, aż w końcu po całym dniu spędzonym na bezowocnych poszukiwaniach poddał się i postanowił że pora wracać. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi gdy Lucjusz skierował się w stronę domu. Nie spieszyło mu się jednak i zanim dotarł do celu zdążyło się już ściemnić. Wjeżdżając na dziedziniec usłyszał gwar dochodzący z ogrodu i przytłumione dźwięki muzyki smyczkowej, świadomość tego co się właśnie stało uderzyła go z całą mocą i Lucjusz nieruchomo wpatrywał się we fronton domu nie mogąc się ruszyć.

\- Zapomniałem o tym cholernym przyjęciu - pomyślał z przerażeniem zsiadając z konia - Świetnie. po prostu świetnie.

Gdy odwracał się by chyłkiem odprowadzić wierzchowca do stajni, gorączkowo zastanawiając się jak niepostrzeżenie wejść do ogrodu usłyszał za sobą niski, donośny głos ojca. Lucjusz niechętnie spojrzał w jego stronę, wiedział już że ojciec jest wściekły. Chociaż nie było tego po nim widać, w jego głosie pobrzmiewały nuty wyrzutu i zdenerwowania, a ostatnią rzeczą na jaką Lucjusz miał teraz ochotę była awantura z ojcem.

\- Gdzieś ty się podziewał cały dzień - wycedził Abraxas przez zęby siląc się na spokój - Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę ile zależy od dzisiejszego wieczoru?

Lucjusz patrzył na ojca i poczuł że narasta w nim bunt.

\- Byłem na konnej przejażdżce - powiedział powoli - to chyba nie jest zabronione?

\- Myślisz że nie wiem co robisz włócząc się po lesie całymi dniami? - Abraxas mówił coraz szybciej - Tak, Zgredek nie chciał tego wyjawić, ale w końcu musiał mi powiedzieć że zleciłeś mu szukanie jakiejś dziewczyny którą przypadkowo spotkałeś na jednej ze swoich wypraw.

Lucjuszowi na chwilę odebrało dech w piersiach, ta mała gnida go wydała - teraz będą jeszcze bardziej naciskać na ślub - gdyby nie to mógłby ugrać jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ojcze - wycedził lodowato - Nie mam pojęcia o co ci może chodzić. Od kiedy zresztą obchodzą cię moje sprawy?

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? Myślisz że pozwolę żeby twoje szczeniackie zauroczenie zaważyło na dobru naszego rodu? - oczy Abraxasa ciskały błyskawice - Pójdziesz w tej chwili do swoich komnat, weźmiesz kąpiel i przebierzesz się...

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał!

\- Będę robił co będę chciał. Jesteś dwie godziny spóźniony, matka jest załamana; to co zrobiłeś jest karygodne - powiedział chłodno Abraxas - Przyniosłeś nam wstyd. A teraz pójdziesz do swoich komnat, wykąpiesz się, przebierzesz w przygotowane ubranie i zejdziesz do ogrodu poznać kandydatki na twoją przyszłą żonę, już i tak za długo z tym zwlekaliśmy.

Lucjusz z nienawiścią patrzył na ojca i zrozumiał że jest na przegranej pozycji. Wiedział kiedy można było spróbować dyskusji a kiedy było to wykluczone. Nigdy nie czuł się tak ubezwłasnowolniony, tak pozbawiony kontroli nad swoim życiem jak w tym momencie. Wcisnął wodze ojcu do ręki i oddalił się szybkim krokiem klnąc pod nosem.

\- Za bardzo cię rozpuściliśmy synu - powiedział do siebie Abraxas - Za bardzo.

Lucjusz ociągał się jak tylko mógł, ale w końcu musiał zejść na dół i pójść na przyjęcie. Kiedy wszedł do ogrodu poczuł lepiące się do karku spojrzenia i szmer podekscytowanych głosów. Czuł jak wszyscy świdrują go wzrokiem; jakby chcieli przejrzeć go na wylot. Nigdy nie przepadał za przyjęciami i rautami, chodził tam bo tego od niego wymagano i było to w dobrym tonie, ale gdyby to od niego zależało robiłby to jak najrzadziej. Omiótł spojrzeniem ogród, kątem oka zauważył jak matka zbliża się w jego kierunku ciągnąc za sobą Alicję Bulstrode. Sądząc po pożądliwym wyrazie na niezbyt ładnej twarzy matka zdążyła jej już opowiedzieć wszystko o rodowej, diamentowej biżuterii która tylko czeka na ukochaną synową. Lucjusz poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze, szybkim ruchem wziął jeden z zawieszonych w powietrzu kielichów z winem i w popłochu rozejrzał się dookoła szukając ratunku. Wiedział że nie będzie mógł unikać matki ani tych dziewcząt przez całą noc, ale im dłużej mu się uda tym lepiej. Zauważył grupkę swoich szkolnych przyjaciół przy stole z zimnymi przystawkami i czym prędzej pospieszył w ich stronę, zgrabnie wymijając matkę. Wyraz zawodu na jej twarzy sprawił mu mściwą satysfakcję - dobrze, niech jeszcze chwilę pocierpią - pomyślał złośliwie, wymieniając zdawkowe uwagi ze starymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Widzę że matka próbuje cię swatać z Alicją Bulstrode - powiedział półgębkiem Avery - Nie zazdroszczę.

\- Daj spokój - odparł Lucjusz ponuro - matka uważa że jest doskonałą kandydatką, ma bardzo duży posag, w dodatku jest jedynaczką, odziedziczy wszystkie rodzinne dobra… Tak, z dynastycznego punktu widzenia jest bardzo odpowiednia...

\- A z twojego punktu widzenia?

Lucjusz spojrzał jeszcze raz na czerwoną i opuchnięta twarz Alicji i poczuł narastającą rozpacz. Nie dlatego że Alicja była brzydka i mało pociągająca, przypomniał sobie dźwięczny głos i jaśniejącą w słońcu twarz nieznajomej amazonki z leśnej polanki, jej złote włosy, wąską talię, usta jak pączek róży… Poczuł jak coś się w nim rozpada na tysiąc kawałeczków, których nigdy nie będzie można złożyć z powrotem w jedną całość.

\- To bez znaczenia - powiedział, patrząc na szepczących coś do siebie rodziców - to nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Złapię cię później, dobrze?

Lucjusz wypił kolejne dwa kielichy wina, poluzował muchę pod szyją i zrezygnowany podszedł w końcu do matki, która uradowana rozmawiała z otaczającym ją wianuszkiem młodych kobiet. Lucjusz pomyślał że przypomina wielką kwokę otoczoną pisklętami.

\- Och tu jesteś synku, doskonale, doskonale, poznaj naszych uroczych gości, Alicję już chyba znasz, opowiadałam jej właśnie o naszej letniej posiadłości w Devonshire...

Lucjusz uścisnął jej lekko spoconą dłoń i zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu. Przez kolejne dwie godziny rozmawiał z kobietami które przywieźli tu ich rodzice, już nikt nawet nie udawał w jakim celu wszyscy się tu spotkali, o urodzinach jego matki jakby wszyscy zapomnieli. Wymieniał zdawkowe uwagi, mam nadzieję że pani matka czuje się już lepiej… Och tak, słyszałem o tym wypadku, naprawdę straszne… Nie lubi pani koni? Ach jaka szkoda, pięć kotów, rozumiem, urocze stworzenia...

Uścisk ręki, krótka rozmowa, wymuszony uśmiech. Wyjątkowo panu do twarzy w czerni. Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe że pani tak mówi, może kieliszek wina? Może blina z kawiorem? Lucjusz czuł że zaraz się udusi, czuł że nie zniesie dłużej tej błazenady, że jeszcze chwila a stanie się coś strasznego - nic strasznego się jednak nie stało, a on dalej prowadził bezsensowne rozmowy i ściskał ręce znajomych i nieznajomych. Tej nocy było nieprzyzwoicie gorąco, powietrze było nieruchome, przesycone zapachem jaśminu; od ciągłego paplania zaschło mu gardle, mucha i kołnierzyk od koszuli piły go w szyję, wszystko było nie tak, jedyne o czym marzył to uciec stąd, położyć się w swojej chłodnej sypialni, zasnąć i nigdy się nie obudzić.

Kiedy wprowadzono urodzinowy tort, rodzice musieli zachować pozory, Lucjusz skorzystał z chwili zamieszania i wymknął się z ogrodu, przeszedł przez cały parter i wyszedł na dziedziniec. Odetchnął głębiej, rozwiązał muchę i rozpiął koszulę, zrezygnowany usiadł na schodkach przed domem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja mam teraz robić - pomyślał załamany i poczuł że zaraz się rozpłacze, nie sądził że będzie aż tak źle - nie chcę żadnej z nich, nie chcę żadnej z nich, nie chcę się żenić z żadną z nich! - powtarzał gorączkowo w myślach szarpiąc mankiety koszuli - muszę coś zrobić, muszę...

Usłyszał nagłe poruszenie w domu za jego plecami, szybko wstał i ukrył się za wielkimi krzewami bukszpanu rosnącymi przy schodach.

\- Gdzie on się znowu podział - mówiła matka, była wyraźnie niezadowolona - Och, oni zaraz przybędą, co w niego wstąpiło

\- Wiesz że nigdy nie był dobrze nastawiony do tego pomysłu - Lucjusz stłumił w sobie gniewne prychnięcie - Ale będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić - w głosie Abraxasa zabrzmiała stal - innego wyjścia nie ma.

Rodzice zamilkli i przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo. Lucjusz w napięciu czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. - oni zaraz przybędą, kto znowu przybędzie, kto przychodzi prawie na koniec przyjęcia! - zastanawiał się - ja przynajmniej przyszedłem _na początku_ , matka powinna być oburzona.

Ani matka ani ojciec jednak nie wydawali się oburzeni, czekali cierpliwie, aż w końcu Lucjusz usłyszał turkot kół toczących się po żwirze i tętent kopyt.

\- Witaj Cygnusie - usłyszał poważny głos ojca - jesteśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi że zdecydowaliście się nas odwiedzić mimo tak trudnego dla was czasu. Jest nam bardzo przykro z powodu śmierci Druelii, to musiał być dla was ogromny cios...

\- Dobry wieczór Abraxasie, witaj Galateo… - odpowiedział Cygnus - Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku, to się stało tak nagle, odeszła kiedy akurat byłem we Francji, Cyzia potrzebowała pomocy przy przeprowadzce… Nie mogliśmy się nawet pożegnać - głos zadrżał mu nieznacznie - Szczerze mówiąc długo wahałem się czy powinniśmy przyjechać, ale doszedłem do wniosku że moim dziewczynkom przyda się jakaś rozrywka… Przepraszam za tak późną porę, ale nie mogłem się zebrać, w dodatku wciąż jestem zbyt słaby na teleportację, a podróż powozem zajmuje jednak dość długo.

Ach no tak - pomyślał Lucjusz - jak mogłem zapomnieć o Bellatrix i jej ojcu...

\- Och, nie szkodzi, w takiej sytuacji to zrozumiałe. Tak, to był dla nas wszystkich wstrząs - odparła matka - I w takim momencie twoja średnia córka zdecydowała się zhańbić rodowe nazwisko...

\- Nie mam już córki - powiedział lodowato Cygnus - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział ojciec pełnym współczucia głosem - zapraszam zatem za mną, mam nadzieję że będziecie się dobrze bawić.

Z powozu wyszły jeszcze dwie osoby, po czym cała piątka w milczeniu weszła do domu. Lucjusz odczekał kilka minut, by po chwili wyjść ze swojej kryjówki. Kim była ta druga osoba? Przecież Bellatrix miała tylko jedna siostrę, Andromedę, która wyszła za tego mugolaka, zhańbiła swój ród, splamiła czystą od pokoleń krew; twarz Lucjusza wykrzywił grymas pogardy, Cygnus ją wydziedziczył, to musi być ktoś inny.

Westchnął z rezygnacją i po chwili udał się do ogrodu.

Chociaż było już bardzo późno przyjęcie nadal trwało w najlepsze, atmosfera wyraźnie się jednak rozluźniła; kielichy z winem nie nadążały się napełniać. Lucjusz rozejrzał się uważnie, zobaczył jak szef departamentu przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów wymiotuje na ukochane azalie matki a jego zastępca niezdarnie próbuje go podtrzymywać. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, ale po chwili złowił zimne spojrzenie ojca który wskazał głową na matkę rozmawiającą z Bellatrix i nieznaną mu kobietą. Bezbłędnie wyczytał rozkaz w tym komunikacie i powłókł się bez entuzjazmu w ich kierunku. Spoglądał co chwila na ich dwie smukłe sylwetki skubiąc przekąski z półmisków, nie, nie mogły być siostrami. Bellatrix miała burzę czarnych, gęstych loków i oliwkową skórę, wyglądała bardziej jak Greczynka niż Angielka. Stojąca obok niej kobieta miała natomiast jasną skórę i blond włosy. - Może to jakaś daleka krewna - pomyślał Lucjusz - biorąc kolejny kielich z winem - wiedziałbym gdyby Bella miała trzecia siostrę...

Po chwili jednak doszedł do wniosku że nigdy się z Bellą nie przyjaźnił, owszem, znali się ze szkoły ale nigdy się Lucjuszowi nie zwierzała. Obserwował je jeszcze przez chwilę, Bellatrix wymieniła z matką Lucjusza kilka zdań i odeszła. Zbliżając się do matki i nieznajomej nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest coś niezwykłego w alabastrowej skórze nieznanej mu kobiety, której biel podkreślała mocno wycięta na plecach suknia w kolorze byczej krwi. Odstawił pusty kielich na stół i powoli podszedł do matki i jej towarzyszki.

\- Ach, tu jesteś synu - powiedziała Galatea spokojnie, ale Lucjusz już jej nie słyszał, całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie tym co się wokół niego działo. Patrzył na kobietę w bordowej sukni, tę o alabastrowej skórze i złotych włosach i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Tu przed nim, w jego domu, na przyjęciu na którym miał wybrać sobie żonę, stała ona, ta sama którą spotkał przed tygodniem w lesie. Chociaż teraz wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, to była ona, nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Spojrzał w jej szmaragdowe oczy, mimo malującego się w nich niedowierzania wyczytał z nich, że ona także go zapamiętała.

\- Lucjuszu, LUCJUSZU - głos matki sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię - co w ciebie wstąpiło - syknęła przez zęby - Chciałam ci przedstawić Narcyzę Black, najmłodszą córkę Cygnusa.

\- Bardzo mi miło - wybełkotał starając się opanować drżenie rąk - Bardzo mi miło, Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Jestem zaszczycona - powiedziała cicho, patrząc mu w oczy - Bardzo się cieszę że mogę pana poznać.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce, jej skóra była chłodna i aksamitna, Lucjusz pomyślał że nie chce już dotykać niczego innego. Narcyza patrzyła na niego z ciekawością, widział żywe zainteresowanie malujące się w jej oczach. Z wielkim żalem oderwał wzrok od jej twarzy, spojrzał na matkę która wpatrywała się w niego podejrzliwie.

\- Proszę mu wybaczyć - powiedziała szybko - Nie wiem dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

\- Och, to nic takiego - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, doskonale nad sobą panowała - Mam ochotę na kieliszek wina, przejdzie się pan ze mną? - spojrzała na niego wymownie. Lucjusz przytaknął, zostawili jego zaskoczoną matkę samą i poszli w kierunku stołu położonego w najdalszym punkcie ogrodu. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, póki nie znaleźli się dostatecznie daleko, Lucjusz był przekonany że Narcyza słyszy bicie jego serca. Kiedy uznali że wystarczająco się oddalili i upewnili się że nikt nie podsłuchuje, usiedli przy porzuconym stole bankietowym, ale żadne z nich nie przerwało milczenia. Wpatrywali się w siebie chciwie, Lucjusz chciał zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy detal jej twarzy, poprzednio nie zauważył na przykład że ma mały pieprzyk na lewym policzku. Siedzieli tak dobre dwadzieścia minut, chłonąc się wzrokiem.

\- To się dzieje naprawdę? - zapytała nagle Narcyza, miała dźwięczny, niski głos - Nie wierzę że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Lucjusz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Chwila o której marzył codziennie od tygodnia nadeszła, okazała się być jeszcze doskonalsza niż sobie to wyobrażał. Zadręczał się że jego ukochana mogłaby pochodzić z mugolskiej rodziny, tego by nie zniósł, tym bardziej jego rodzice, ale na szczęście dla niego jego tajemnicza amazonka okazała się należeć do jednej z najlepszych rodzin czystej krwi, w dodatku ojciec chce ją wydać za mąż, jest więc wolna i nie ma zobowiązań. Lucjusz nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, och, gdyby tylko ona go zechciała.

\- Nie jestem pewien - powiedział ostrożnie i uszczypnął się - sądzę że tak.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej szmaragdowe kolczyki zamigotały w świetle księżyca, Lucjusz pomyślał że musi postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji, nie wiedział nawet kiedy spotkają się następnym razem, nie wiedział też czy będą sami.

\- Myślałem o pani. Szukałem pani wszędzie, ten cały tydzień to była najgorsza udręka w moim życiu. - powiedział cicho, zawstydzony własną śmiałością - Bałem się że już nigdy pani nie zobaczę. Ja wiem że to o co chce poprosić to jest bardzo dużo, ja… Czy ja mógłbym do pani pisać? Albo czy… czy moglibyśmy się czasami spotkać? - spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Nagle przestało mu się podobać że siedzi przed nią taki wymemłamy, pijany, choć już trzeźwiejący, w rozpiętej niedbale koszuli. Ona była taka świeża, jej skóra w blasku księżyca przybierała niesamowity odcień i Lucjusz poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Narcyza nie patrzyła na niego, Lucjusz wiedział że teraz pozostało mu już tylko czekać.

\- Jak pan wie wróciłam niedawno z Francji - powiedziała nadal nie patrząc na niego - Ach no tak, nie wie pan bo tego panu nie powiedziałam - zauważyła rozsądnie i lekko się zarumieniła.

Lucjusz ugryzł się w język, wiedział że wróciła z Francji ale czułby się jak ostatni idiota gdyby na pierwszym spotkaniu wyszło na jaw że podsłuchiwał rozmowę swoich rodziców z jej ojcem.

\- Pewnie pana ciekawi co robiłam za granicą? Uczyłam się w Beauxbatons, bo Hogwart nie oferował interesującego mnie kierunku magii.

Lucjusz słuchał jej z uwagą, miał już co najmniej dziesięć gotowych do zadania pytań, nie przerywał jej jednak, chciał najpierw usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Po śmierci mojej matki ojciec wyraził życzenie żebym powróciła do Anglii, co też niezwłocznie uczyniłam, porzucając moją pracę nad magią uzdrowicielską - zawiesiła na chwilę, Lucjusz usłyszał w jej głosie nutę żalu - Ojciec obiecał że będziemy mogli spędzić lato na wsi, u jego siostry mieszkającej dość blisko stąd, jednak ostatnio gorzej się poczuł z powodu tego żenującego incydentu którego bohaterką jest moja… Andromeda. Chce wracać do Londynu, nie dziwię mu się, woli być bliżej świętego Munga, wiem że życzy sobie żebym wróciła z nim. - ciągnęła dalej, spojrzała na niego w końcu, ale inaczej niż wcześniej, miękko, jej oczy były ciepłe - myślę jednak że jeżeli pan do niego napisze i wyjaśni mu całą sytuację powinien się zgodzić żebym została. Ja także z nim porozmawiam.

Lucjusz poczuł jak z serca spada mu ogromny ciężar. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni poczuł ulgę i spokój. Zgodziła się! To znaczy, oczywiście nie wiedział czy będzie chciała go poślubić, ale chce zostać blisko niego, chce się z nim widywać! To już było coś, nie mógł oczekiwać więcej po pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Myślę że musimy już wracać, nie ma nas aż za długo.

\- Tak - powiedziała z żalem - ojciec niedługo zacznie się niepokoić.

Szli blisko siebie w blasku księżyca, rozmawiając o błahostkach, jakby nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło. Chwilę przed wejściem do jasno oświetlonej części ogrodu Narcyza zatrzymała się i na chwilę ujęła go pod ramię, spojrzeli na siebie, Lucjusz delikatnie przesunął palcami po jej gładkich jak jedwab plecach. Wszystko trwało może kilkadziesiąt sekund, w następnej minucie byli już w oświetlonej tysiącami kandelabrów części bankietowej. Lucjusz z ulgą odkrył że nikt nie zauważył ich zniknięcia. Mimo że było już po trzeciej przyjęcie nadal trwało.

\- Cyziu! CYZIU! - Narcyza odwróciła się w kierunku wołającego ja ojca - pozwól tu proszę!

Podeszli do Cygnusa, Lucjusz wymienił z nim uprzejmości, powiedział jak bardzo jest zachwycony jego obecnością, jak bardzo cieszy się że przyprowadził swoje córki, jak bardzo mu przykro z powodu śmierci żony Cygnusa, i jak bardzo jest oburzony tym co zrobiła Andromeda.

\- Będziemy już wracać - powiedział Cygnus podając Lucjuszowi rękę - Gdzie są pana rodzice? Chciałabym się pożegnać

\- Oczywiście - Lucjusz uścisnął ją - pójdę ich poszukać.

Znalezienie matki i ojca nie było trudne, wyciągnął ich z jakiejś śmiertelnie nudnej rozmowy na temat wprowadzenia zakazu obejmowania wysokich urzędów przez mugolaków (och naturalnie, nie są zdolni do podejmowania odpowiednich decyzji…) po chwili przyprowadził ich do Cygnusa i udało się odprowadzić całą trójkę. Patrzył przez chwilę za oddalającym się powozem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do siebie.

Wiedział, że powinien wrócić na przyjęcie, pożegnać się ze wszystkimi i dopiero sobie pójść, wiedział że rodzice będą niezadowoleni, wiedział, że jutro będzie musiał znosić ich utyskiwania, ale nie dbał o to. Zaczynało z niego schodzić całe napięcie które narastało w nim przez ostatni tydzień i dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony, a to był dopiero początek nadchodzącej batalii. Jutro czekała go rozmowa z ojcem, zemdliło go na samą myśl o tym że będzie musiał mu opowiedzieć o Narcyzie. Był pewien, że ojciec znajdzie tysiące powodów dla których lepsza dla niego będzie na ten przykład Alicja Bulstrode. Chociaż pochodzenie Narcyzy było bardziej niż odpowiednie, unosiła się nad nią aura skandalu, a jego rodzice nie znosili skandali, do dzisiaj pamiętał jak matka odkryła romans ojca i na pół roku wprowadziła się z domu. Przed znajomymi Abraxas utrzymywał wtedy że jest w uzdrowisku za granicą, Lucjuszowi zakazano o tym w ogóle wspominać, a kochankę ojciec zaszantażował czymś tak okropnym, że nigdy nie poruszyła tego tematu. - żenujące - pomyślał wchodząc do komnaty - chcieli żebym się ożenił to się ożenię - poczuł jak narasta w nim determinacja - ale sam zdecyduję z kim.

Opieczętował zaklęciem drzwi, nie chciał żeby ktoś mu przeszkadzał, zwalił się na lóżko i natychmiast zasnął. Pierwszy raz od dawna spał spokojnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia obudził się późno, słońce było już wysoko na niebie kiedy otworzył zalepione oczy i podniósł się niezdarnie na łóżku. Roztarł zdrętwiałą szyję, przeciągnął się i opadł z powrotem na plecy, bolała go głowa, lecz mimo niewyspania i zmęczenia czuł się nadzwyczaj dobrze, ucisk w klatce piersiowej który nie opuszczał go od tygodnia zelżał, choć nie minął jeszcze całkowicie.

Lucjuszowi nadal trudno było uwierzyć w to co się wczoraj stało, nadal nie mógł się nadziwić że Blackom udawało się ukrywać Narcyzę tak długo, ani że nikt go w ogóle nie poinformował że taka osoba istnieje. Doszedł jednak do wniosku że jego rodzice nie utrzymywali nigdy bardzo zażyłych stosunków z Cygnusem, Narcyza długo przebywała za granicą więc nie miał po prostu okazji jej poznać. Postanowił nie tracić więcej czasu, wstał, szybko się wykąpał, ubrał i zbiegł po schodach do jadalni, rodziców nigdzie nie było. Z patery wypełnionej świeżym pieczywem wziął sobie maślanego rogalika, posmarował go marmoladą pomarańczową i zjadł w pośpiechu, uświadamiając sobie że nie jadł nic od ponad doby. Pochłaniając kolejnego rogalika próbował sobie przypomnieć szczegółowy rozkład dnia ojca, do obiadu Abraxas miał zwyczaj przyjmować interesantów i zajmować się sprawami majątku. Lucjusz pomyślał że znowu dostanie od ojca burę, tym razem za ignorowanie interesów i brak zainteresowania nauką zarządzania rodowymi dobrami. Prawda była jednak taka, że Lucjusz uczył się bardzo szybko, nie potrzebował ciągnących się w nieskończoność powtórzeń ile rocznego dochodu przynoszą, przykładowo, tartaki w Szkocji, a ile kopalnia srebra w Walii, miał wrodzony talent do rachunków, którego Abraxas nie widział, lub udawał że nie widzi. Po ukończeniu szkoły Lucjusz pracował przez kilka lat w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, poprosił o przydział do biura Brytyjskiego Przedstawicielstwa Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, gdzie zajmował się głównie relacjami z Francją, w związku z tym że część rodu Malfoyów właśnie tam przebywała na stałe, było mu bardzo łatwo umocnić stosunki dyplomatyczne między obydwoma krajami. Później wyjechał w podróż po Europie, by przed sześcioma miesiącami wrócić na stałe do Anglii. Już podczas jego wczesnej kariery w ministerstwie, Lucjusz zainteresował się wschodząca potęgą Lorda Voldemorta i nawiązał z nim kontakt, przekazując wiele istotnych informacji na temat posunięć elit politycznego świata czarodziejów, czym zaskarbił sobie uznanie Czarnego Pana, jednak formalnie nie przystał do śmierciożerców, musiał najpierw uporządkować sprawy rodzinne.

\- Jestem już stary synu - któregoś dnia podczas popołudniowego spaceru powiedział do Lucjusza ojciec - Jestem zmęczony i czuję że nie dam rady dłużej sam zajmować się majątkiem. Oczywiście, nie przejmiesz moich wszystkich obowiązków z dnia na dzień, zostanę tu tyle ile będzie trzeba, ale musisz być przygotowany na to, że zbliża się moment w którym to ty zostaniesz głową rodu.

\- Oczywiście, ojcze.

Lucjusz przewidywał taki przebieg sytuacji już od momentu, w którym przebywając w Hiszpanii dostał list wyrażający prośbę o jego powrót do kraju. Wiedział, że rodzice będą chcieli prędzej czy później przenieść się do ich wygodnego domu w Londynie, gdzie byliby otoczeni przyjaciółmi i mieli dostęp do różnego rodzaju usług, których byli pozbawieni mieszkając na wsi.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał Lucjusza zegar wybijający południe, po krótkim zastanowieniu zdecydował się zjeść trzeciego rogalika, tym razem z czekoladą, wypił zimną już kawę i szybkim krokiem poszedł do gabinetu ojca. Stając przed rzeźbionymi drzwiami poczuł przypływ chłodnej determinacji, nie pójdzie na żadne ustępstwa. Całe życie w zasadzie robił to czego życzyli sobie rodzice, teraz będzie inaczej. Będą musieli się zgodzić. Lucjusz odetchnął głęboko, przed oczyma na chwilę stanęła mu Narcyza, otrząsnął się i krótko zapukał. Po chwili usłyszał pozwolenie na wejście, otworzył drzwi i pewnym krokiem wkroczył do gabinetu Abraxasa.

\- Dzień dobry, ojcze - powiedział uprzejmie, siadając na krześle interesanta - chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Doskonale, ja również o tym myślałem - odparł ojciec grzebiąc w papierach - pozwól mi tylko to dokończyć...

\- Jeżeli chodzi ci o naszą inwestycję na wybrzeżu, tu jest wykres i list od nadzorcy - powiedział Lucjusz, rozpierając się niedbale na krześle, wręczając ojcu dużą kopertę - rozmawialiśmy o tym kilka dni temu.

Abraxas wziął od niego korespondencję, pobieżnie rzucił na nią okiem, wszystko się zgadzało. Utwierdziło go to w przekonaniu, że Lucjusz jednak dobrze się orientuje w sprawach majątkowych. Zerkając na niego ukradkiem znad listu zauważył, że był w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze niż przed cały zeszły tydzień, lepiej też wyglądał. To był dobry znak.

\- Dobrze synu, zaczniemy od tego że twoje wczorajsze zachowanie było niedopuszczalne - powiedział Abraxas patrząc na niego surowo - spóźniłeś się i wyszedłeś bez pożegnania, to jest brak szacunku.

\- Kiedy wychodziłem większość tych którzy zostali była tak pijana, że nie zapamiętaliby nawet czy ich pożegnałem czy nie. - odpowiedział Lucjusz chłodno - nie chciałem tego przyjęcia i zmusiliście mnie do niego, dobrze o tym wiesz ojcze.

Abraxas spojrzał na syna uważniej, wydało mu się że zaszła w nim jakaś zmiana, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stal, a szare oczy w których zazwyczaj mógł wyczytać emocje pozostawały nieprzeniknione.

\- Na tym przyjęciu kazaliście mi wybrać sobie żonę - podjął po chwili - przyszedłem więc omówić z tobą mój wybór.

\- Rad jestem, że zdecydowałeś się tak szybko - odparł ojciec świdrując go wzrokiem - Która z tych młodych dam zwróciła twoją uwagę?

\- Narcyza Black.

\- Jak pewnie wiesz, synu, ona mieszkała bardzo długo we Francji.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie sądzę żeby to była odpowiednia kandydatką dla _ciebie_ \- Abraxas podkreślił ostatnie słowo, nerwowo szarpiąc mankiet swojej koszuli.

\- A to niby dlaczego? Przecież ona spełnia wszystkie wymagania - powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie - pochodzi z zamożnej rodziny czystej krwi, Blackowie należą do ścisłej elity naszego kraju jeżeli o to chodzi. Jest wykształcona i obyta, nie sądzę też że posag będzie w jej przypadku problemem.

\- No tak, oczywiście - Abraxas starał się na niego nie patrzeć - Ale krążą pewne pogłoski… Mówi się że Narcyza była zamieszana w pewną relację we Francji… Mówi się że nie jest dziewicą!

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie plotki, ojcze - powiedział chłodno - Co to ma do rzeczy czy jest dziewicą czy nie?

\- No jak to co, przecież to oczywiste, to nieprzyzwoite! Angielskie panienki nie są tak rozwiązłe, nie sądzę że Alicja lub Bella...

Lucjusz otwarcie parsknął śmiechem, z rozbawieniem obserwował grymas oburzenia na twarzy ojca. Doskonale pamiętał co się działo w Hogwarcie, Bella zaczęła sypiać z Rudolfem już na ostatnim roku, a święta Alicja Bulstrode którą tak bardzo próbowali wepchnąć mu do gardła rodzice, została nakryta przez niego w łazience Jeczacej Marty in flagranti z McNairem podczas wieczornego obchodu prefektów. On sam będąc na placówce miał romans z co najmniej z trzema cnotliwymi córkami z najlepszych angielskich rodzin.

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz ojcze - powiedział kręcąc głową - Czy ty naprawdę myślisz że panienki z najlepszych angielskich domów czekają grzecznie do ślubu? Miałem romans z co najmniej trzema - na widok czerwieniejacej twarzy ojca zachciało mu się śmiać - To oczywiste że kobieta tak piękna jak Narcyza nie będzie dziewicą, w którym wy wieku żyjecie?

\- I tobie to nie przeszkadza?!

\- Nie.

Abraxas był w ciężkim szoku, nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji.

\- A nie sądzisz że może być pewien problem z tym, że je siostra poślubiła tego szlamę?! - wybuchnął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

\- To sprawa Andromedy, nie Narcyzy - wycedził Lucjusz przez zęby - Dlaczego miałaby odpowiadać za grzechy siostry?

Abraxas patrzył na swojego syna i czuł że traci grunt pod nogami.

\- Co ciebie łączy z ta dziewczyną?! Czy ona jest z tobą w ciąży?! - Abraxas prawie krzyczał - Co ty zrobiłeś! Czy ty ją zhańbiłeś? To jest skandal!

Lucjusz przyłożył dłoń do czoła i przez chwilę się nie odzywał, był zażenowany, dobrze wiedział że ojciec ma skłonności do przesady, że w ostatnich latach często wpadał w histerię i dramatyzował z byle jakiego powodu, ale to co się się działo w tej chwili przekraczało wszelkie granice dobrego smaku.

\- Ojcze opanuj się, twoje zachowanie jest poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu - powiedział odejmując rękę od czoła i patrząc Abraxasowi prosto w twarz - Oplułeś się, to nie przystoi. - wstał i podszedł do okna - Czy ty słyszysz to co mówisz ojcze? Czy tobie się wydaje że nie potrafię nad sobą panować i gwałcę kobiety? W dodatku w moim własnym domu? Doprawdy ojcze, to jest żałosne.

\- Posłuchaj mnie w tej chwili, nie wyrażę zgody na to małżeństwo!

Lucjusz odwrócił się i spojrzał na ojca, w jego wyrazie twarzy było coś co sprawiło że Abraxas natychmiast zamilkł.

\- Nie, teraz ty będziesz mnie słuchał - wycedził lodowato Lucjusz - Całe życie robiłem wszystko pod wasze dyktando, brałem lekcje fechtunku bo mi kazaliście, poszedłem do tej szkoły do której mi kazaliście, jeździłem na wakacje tam gdzie mi kazaliście, nawet przyjaciół mi dobraliście według waszego uznania - mówił coraz szybciej, nie tracąc nad sobą panowania - teraz też zmusiliście mnie do udziału w tej szopce, w tej żenującej prezentacji, jakbym był bykiem rozpłodowym a one stadem krów…

\- Twoja matka tego nie zniesie, nie przeżyje tego…

\- Ach ojcze daruj sobie - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Lucjusz - nie mam dwunastu lat żebyś dalej mógł mnie w ten sposób szantażować - tutaj chodzi o moje życie, o moja przyszłość. Zapytałeś mnie co mnie łączy z Narcyzą, odpowiem ci… Och błagam, bez egzaltacji! - Lucjusz podniósł głos widząc jak ojciec już otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć - Narcyza nie jest w żadnej ciąży, nie spałem z nią. Ja ją kocham. Tak ojcze, kocham ją. Bo widzisz, nie spotkałem jej pierwszy raz wczoraj na tym przyjęciu, spotkałem ją tydzień temu w lesie na przejażdżce i od tego czasu byłem chory z miłości, ulga jaką poczułem gdy dowiedziałem się kim jest była ogromna, wymagaliście ode mnie żeby moja przyszła żona była czystej krwi, wysoko urodzona i zamożna, o dziewictwie i reszcie tych bzdur nie było mowy.

Abraxas wiedział, że przegrał już tę walkę, ale mimo wszystko chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- Wydziedziczę cię.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- W porządku, i co dalej zrobisz? Spłodzisz sobie nowego potomka? Rozumiem, że ogłosisz radośnie całemu światu "wydziedziczyłem swojego jedynego syna bo… w sumie to nie wiem, bo jego przyszła żona nie była dziewicą"? Rozwiedziesz się z matką? Ona ci już raczej dziecka nie urodzi - powiedział sarkastycznie patrząc w białą jak kreda twarz ojca - Tak? Bo jakoś mi się nie wydaje. A może wolisz żebym popełnił samobójstwo? - rzucił zdawkowo - to by cię pozbawiło problemu.

Abraxas powoli się uspokajał, choć nadal był w szoku zrozumiał już, że musi się zgodzić, nie ma innego wyjścia. Popatrzył na Lucjusza, poprawił krawat pod szyją.

\- Dobrze. Dobrze, napiszę list do Cygnusa.

\- Kiedy?

\- Nie wiem, po obiedzie albo jutro.

\- Nie, napiszesz teraz. - Lucjusz machnął różdżką i przed ojcem pojawiła się ozdobna papeteria, pióro, atrament, lak i pieczęć rodowa. - W tej chwili. Bez dyskusji.

Abraxas spojrzał na niego z przestrachem i natychmiast zabrał się za pisanie, w głosie jego syna było coś co sprawiło że nie śmiał odmówić.

\- Dziękuję.

Po dwudziestu minutach Lucjusz wyszedł z gabinetu ojca, trzymając w ręku zalakowaną i zaadresowaną do Blackow, kremową kopertę. Nie miał czasu na sowy, wezwał Zgredka i wręczył mu niewielką paczuszkę.

\- Doręcz to do rąk własnych Cygnusa Blacka - powiedział oschle. - Bez ociągania, najszybciej jak tylko umiesz.

Skrzat skłonił się nisko i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, Lucjusz zwalił się na krzesło, rozpiął koszulę pod szyją i głęboko odetchnął. Był wściekły na całą tę sytuację, na ojca i te jego idiotyczne argumenty - "słyszałem plotki że nie jest dziewicą, nieodpowiednia dla ciebie… - przypomniał sobie jego słowa i poczuł że robi mu się gorąco ze złości, ale po chwili uspokoił się. Udało mu się, postawił na swoim po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jutro ją zobaczę - pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. - teraz już będzie tylko lepiej.

Odpowiedź nadeszła jeszcze tego samego dnia, Lucjusz otworzył kopertę drżącymi palcami i przeczytał list, Blackowie zapowiedzieli się na następny dzień na herbatę o 16. TAK! - pomyślał i uśmiechnął się - Taaaaaak! Chciało mu się krzyczeć z radości. Przy stoliku nadal stał Zgredek. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego, skrzat jakby chciał się wtopić w mahoniową boazerię na ścianach.

\- Herbata na jutro na 16 - powiedział sucho Lucjusz, odświętny serwis i sztućce, podamy darjeeling z Kaszmiru, ten świeżo sprowadzony… - do herbaty będzie… och nie mam teraz na to czasu!

\- Beza z kremem i owocami? - usłyszał nieśmiały głos Zgredka i już miał go zrugać kiedy uznał że w zasadzie to nie jest zły pomysł.

\- Tak, może być beza z owocami, ale coś jeszcze och nie wiem, wymyśl coś - warknął - tylko bez żadnych cudacznych eksperymentów, ma być prosto i elegancko, jak to spartaczysz to będzie ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobisz w życiu.

Wyszedł ze swojej komnaty i poszedł do jadalni, gdzie zastał rodziców będących w trakcie obiadu, matka na jego widok zalała się łzami i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Ojciec powiedział mi przed chwilą, to cudownie synku naprawdę - mówiła pociągając nosem - Narcyza to taka miła dziewczyna, taka miła, z doskonałej rodziny… Nie mogłeś wybrać lepiej, naprawdę, jesteśmy z ojcem tacy szczęśliwi…

Lucjusz spojrzał na Abraxasa z niechęcią, nadal mając w pamięci poranną awanturę.

\- Doprawdy matko? - powiedział siadając przy stole i nakładając sobie tłuczonych ziemniaków i kawałek pieczeni - nie odniosłem wrażenia że tata jest przesadnie szczęśliwy.

Abraxas zakrztusił się, Lucjusz poczuł jak poprawia mu się humor i zajął się jedzeniem. Popijając wino obserwował jak matka z czułością poprawia ojcu kołnierzyk, nalewa wody i podaje mu półmisek ze szparagami. Nigdy nie widział żeby jego rodzice okazywali sobie otwarcie uczucia, ale jednak musiało coś między nimi być, jakiś rodzaj wzajemnego przywiązania i szacunku. - Nie będę tak żył - pomyślał nagle - nie będę się z niczym ukrywał.

Przy deserze poinformował ich o tym że Blackowie przyjęli zaproszenie, co nie było jeszcze jednoznaczne ze zgodą na rozpoczęcie kroków zbliżających do zaręczyn, powszechną praktyką była jednak pisemna odmowa, żeby nie stawiać stron w krępującej sytuacji, więc Lucjusz był pewien że przyjadą w celu omówienia szczegółów. Spojrzał na zegar, dochodziła szósta, z żalem pomyślał że nie załatwi już dzisiaj niczego, a przecież musiał kupić jeszcze prezenty dla Narcyzy i jej ojca.

\- Będę jutro w Londynie - powiedział spokojnie, nakładając sobie kawałek szarlotki - potrzebujecie czegoś?

\- Jakbyś był tak dobry złożyć dokumenty w naszej skrytce - odparł ojciec, nadal na niego nie patrząc - Byłbym wdzięczny.

\- Och drobiazg, i tak będę w banku, muszę wypłacić pieniądze.

Lucjusz aportował się z cichym pyknięciem w okolicach Gringotta dość wcześnie rano, Pokątna była opustoszała, co zawsze wprowadzało go w lekką konsternację, jednak o wczesnej porze było to zupełnie normalne. Wszedł do banku, poddał się wszystkim koniecznym kontrolom i udał się do pierwszego wolnego okienka. Okazał raz jeszcze różdżkę, przedstawił się, zdeponował dokumenty i wypłacił pokaźną sumę pieniędzy. Chwilę później znalazł się z powrotem na ulicy, zastanawiając się co powinien kupić. Wiedział że prezent musi wyrażać jego zamiary, bądź co bądź chciał ją prosić o rękę, nie mógł być jednak zbyt drogi, ani przesadnie tani, to by było w złym guście. Lucjusz włożył ręce do kieszeni i uznał że najlepszą opcją w tej sytuacji będzie biżuteria, po czym ruszył w dół ulicy pobrzękując sakiewką. O ile prezent dla Cygnusa udało mu się kupić dość szybko, w trzecim z kolei sklepie znalazł bardzo ładne, złote spinki do mankietów które polecił zapakować, o tyle miał duży problem z prezentem dla Narcyzy. Wszystko co oglądał wydawało mu się toporne i bez charakteru, obszedł już chyba z dziesięć sklepów i w żadnym nie znalazł nic co przykułoby jego uwagę, w dodatku było już po południu i wiedział że powoli kończy mu się czas. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na szyld sklepu z antykami, nie przypuszczał że znajdzie tam to czego szukał, ale zdecydował się wejść, nie miał nic do stracenia.

Pomieszczenie było dość duże, ale okropnie zagracone, przesycone zapachem środków do konserwacji i pasty do podłóg.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mógłbym pomóc?

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć biżuterię.

\- Och, mamy piękną - powiedział promiennie mizerny subiekt i poprowadził go w głąb sklepu - gdyby coś się panu spodobało proszę powiedzieć, pokażę bliżej.

Lucjusz nachylił się nad gablotą z grubego szkła i zaczął analizować cal po calu jej zawartość. Zlustrował pokryte patyną klipsy, ciężkie kolie i wysadzane dużymi klejnotami bransolety, aż zauważył długie, misternie zdobione, wysadzane rubinami platynowe kolczyki. Skinął na sprzedawcę, który pośpiesznie wyjął wskazany przez niego artykuł, Lucjusz obejrzał je dokładnie świecąc sobie różdżką, były doskonałe.

\- Proszę zapakować - powiedział - nie, nie w to pudełko, w tamto ładniejsze - dodał.

\- Czek czy gotówka? Jeżeli czek będzie pan musiał…

\- Gotówka - rzucił sucho Lucjusz podając mu odliczone pieniądze, pomyślał że chłopak dostanie sporą prowizję od sprzedaży - Do widzenia.

Wyszedł ze sklepu z dużo lżejsza sakiewką, ale w dobrym humorze, był zadowolony, kolczyki były idealne. Przypomniał sobie że matka prosiła go żeby wstąpił do apteki po kończące się włosy jednorożca, idąc w górę Pokątnej, kątem oka zauważył po drugiej stronie ulicy kłócącego się z kimś zawzięcie Artura Weasleya. Lucjusz skrzywił się, nigdy się nie lubili, Weasleyowie mieli bardzo swobodne podejście do kwestii czystości krwi co zawsze wzbudzało w nim pogardę. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i obserwował jak łysy, groźnie wyglądający czarodziej szarpie Artura i wyrywa mu z ręki duża sakwę po czym deportuje się. - co do cholery… - pomyślał Lucjusz - w co on się wpakował? - patrzył przez chwilę jak Artur wygładza na sobie ubranie po czym deportuje się.

\- Dziwaczne - powiedział do siebie i wszedł do apteki.

Szybko załatwił resztę spraw, przez chwilę zastanawiając się czy na pewno niczego więcej nie potrzebuje, po czym deportował się.

Do domu wrócił chwilę po trzeciej, co znaczyło że miał jeszcze czas dla siebie. Przeskakując po trzy stopnie pobiegł do swoich komnat gdzie położył na łóżku gustownie zapakowane prezenty i zajął się doborem odpowiedniego ubrania. Było to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał - z jakiegoś powodu cała jego garderoba nagle wydała mu się nudna i przeciętna, kolory nie pasowały do siebie, materiał wyglądał jakoś mizernie, czerń była wyblakła a biel zażółcona, jego ulubiona woda kolońska straciła całą atrakcyjność a wstążki do włosów jakoś tak głupio się skręcały.

\- Uspokój się - powiedział do siebie karcącym tonem - dobrze wiesz że to nieprawda.

Nie pomogło mu to jednak ani trochę, każde połączenie kolorów i dodatków wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie, aż w końcu zdecydował się na ładny, wyszywany srebrem, czarny kaftan, czarne spodnie i białą koszulę. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, uznał że wygląda znośnie, przygładził włosy na skroniach, skropił się wodą kolońska, wziął z łóżka oba pakunki i zbiegł do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego matka i ojciec. Blackowie mieli przybyć do nich przy pomocy sieci fiuu lada chwila, na stole, na ciężkim, białym obrusie stały świeżo ścięte piwonie z oranżerii i elegancki, porcelanowy serwis. Lucjusz usiadł w fotelu i czekał w napięciu. Kiedy zegar wybił czwartą, pusty kominek wypełnił się szmaragdowymi płomieniami i wyszedł z nich najpierw Cygnus, a po chwili także Narcyza, ubrana w świetnie skrojoną, podkreślającą jej figurę sukienkę w szkocką kratę, z czarną wstążką w rozpuszczonych włosach. Lucjusz patrzył jak otrzepuje się z popiołu i wdzięcznym ruchem dłoni poprawia grzywkę, ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę, uśmiechnęła się do niego, poczuł jak wypełnia go błogie szczęście. Razem z rodzicami podszedł do Blacków i wymienili zwykłe uprzejmości. Lucjusz wręczył Cygnusowi złote spinki do mankietów (są naprawdę piękne, bardzo panu dziękuję!), po czym podszedł do Narcyzy i podał jej opakowany w elegancki papier mały pakunek. W napięciu obserwował, jak długimi, zgrabnymi palcami odpakowuje prezent, jak podnosi jeden z wybranych przez niego kolczyków i ze znawstwem ogląda misterne zdobienia.

\- Dziękuję, są wyjątkowe - powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy - Proszę, to dla pana.

Narcyza podała mu długi pakunek, Lucjusz otworzył go z ciekawością i wyjął długa, mahoniową laskę z rzeźbioną w srebrze główką węża, drewno miało piękny, głęboki odcień, bardzo dobrze leżała w ręku. Wiedział już że od dzisiaj to będzie jego ulubiony przedmiot.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział wesoło - Osiemnasty wiek?

\- Tak, druga połowa - odparła i rozpromieniła się - Chroni właściciela wyjątkowo potężnym zaklęciem tarczy. Można w niej nosić różdżkę - wzięła od niego laskę i odkręciła główkę - o tutaj, można zamocować.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią ze szczerym podziwem. Zawsze dostawał od kobiet do niczego nieprzydatne przedmioty, perfumy których nigdy nie używał, brzydkie krawaty i muszki, gryzące w szyję szaliki z uczulającej go wełny, nudne jak flaki z olejem książki. Prezent od Narcyzy był przydatny, w dodatku elegancki i pięknie wykonany, Lucjusz lubił ekstrawaganckie dodatki, ta laska bez wątpienia taka była. Obserwował Narcyzę jak wręczała matce elegancką bransoletę, a ojcu butelkę dobrego, francuskiego koniaku. Patrzył na nią miękko, nie mógł się nadziwić jaka jest piękna, jak delikatne i wdzięczne są jej ruchy, złowił karcący wzrok ojca ale nie obchodziło go to, nawet nie próbował się kryć. W końcu usiedli, na stole pojawił się parujący dzbanek herbaty, puszysta beza i 5 ramekinow z przypalanym kremem. Matka machnęła różdżką, herbata rozlała się do filiżanek, które wdzięcznie wzniosły się w powietrze i wylądowały przed obecnymi w salonie osobami. Lucjusz siedział naprzeciwko Narcyzy i czuł na sobie jej jej spojrzenie, patrzył jak bezwiednie nawija sobie na palec złoty lok.

\- Jest mi bardzo miło spotkać się z wami ponownie - zaczął Cygnus - Cyzia wspominała mi, że powinienem spodziewać się listu od ciebie, Abraxasie i jestem bardzo rad że nasze dzieci są zainteresowane wstąpieniem w związek małżeński…

Po raz kolejny Lucjusza uderzyło jak sztywne i oderwane od rzeczywistości są ich normy. Nie obchodził go ten śmieszny kontrakt ślubny, nie obchodziło go ile pieniędzy wniesie mu w posagu Narcyza, ile dostanie posiadłości ziemskich. Wiedział, że zwyczajowo córki dostawały trzykrotność rocznego dochodu, dom w Londynie i jedna z letnich posiadłości. Wiedział, że Cygnus nie poskąpi Narcyzie niczego, wiedział że skarbiec Malfoyów znacząco skorzysta na tym związku, a mimo wszystko nie obchodziło go to. Chciał w końcu znaleźć się z nią sam na sam, porozmawiać z nią, dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej, i wnioskując po sposobie w jaki na niego patrzyła, ona chciała dokładnie tego samego.

\- Oczywiście jeżeli młodzi zdecydują się zaręczyć - ciągnął dalej Cygnus - Cyzia dostanie w posagu trzykrotność dochodu rocznego, jeden z naszych domów w Londynie, oraz jedną z letnich posiadłości. - napił się herbaty - W złocie dostaniecie…

Cygnus wymienił jakaś astronomiczną kwotę, na dźwięk której Abraxasowi aż zabłysły oczy, a Lucjusz nadal chłonął wzrokiem twarz swojej przyszłej żony, patrzył na jej lekko rozchylone, karminowe usta i delikatnie zaróżowione policzki, nagle pomyślał jak bardzo chciałby ją pocałować i poczuł że robi mu się gorąco.

\- Po mojej śmierci Bella i Cyzia dostaną do podziału także mój majątek osobisty oraz resztę naszych dóbr…

\- Mamy nadzieję że nastąpi to jak najpóźniej - powiedziała uprzejmie matka Lucjusza - Teraz chciałabym poruszyć kwestie, eee, zasad - zarumieniła się lekko.

Lucjusz poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze. Wiedział że instytucja przyzwoitki przestała w zasadzie istnieć, natomiast już przeczuwał co się stanie dalej.

\- Wszyscy wiemy jak istotne jest dla narzeczonych z wysoko postawionych rodów arystokratycznych zachowanie czystości przedmałżeńskiej - powiedział Abraxas dobitnie - To nasz najwyższy priorytet.

Lucjusz zerknął na Narcyzę, która spojrzała na niego powłóczyście i uśmiechnęła się, a w jej uśmiechu było coś co sprawiło że zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Lucjusz popatrzył na stłoczonych przy stoliku starszych ludzi, skrępowanych już sama myślą o tym czego nawet nie byli w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos i z trudem stłumił parsknięcie.

\- Oczywiście nigdy nie można mieć pewności jednak jestem przekonany - ciągnął dalej Abraxas - że nasz syn nigdy nie popełni żadnego hańbiącego twoją córkę czynu, Cygnusie.

\- Możecie być pewni, nie tknę mojej narzeczonej przed ślubem - Lucjusz kaszlnął, a kąciki ust mu zadrżały, Narcyza skromnie spuściła oczy - jestem w pełni świadomy zasad panujących w naszej warstwie społecznej.

\- Znakomicie - rozpromienił się Cygnus, trzymam cię za słowo młody człowieku.

Lucjusz czuł że jeszcze chwila i roześmieje im się w twarz. Dzielnie się jednak trzymał, udając że całą jego uwagę pochłania portret pradziada.

\- Mój stan zdrowia niestety nie pozwala mi pozostać dłużej na wsi - podjął po chwili Cygnus - dziś jeszcze muszę wracać do Londynu, Cyzia zostanie tutaj w domu mojej siostry, będziecie mogli spędzić ze sobą tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebować żeby się lepiej poznać.

\- Wspaniałe ojcze, dziękuję za zaufanie - odezwała się niewinnie Narcyza - Czy mogłabym w takim razie jutro przyjechać do Dworu żeby spędzić z Lucjuszem popołudnie?

\- Ależ tak, naturalnie moje dziecko.

Lucjusz nie wiedział czy ich rodzice byli aż tacy głupi, czy po prostu doskonale udawali głupich, w każdym razie teraz go to nie obchodziło, oficjalnie został przedstawiony jako kandydat do ręki Narcyzy, jutro miała przyjechać do jego domu i spędzić z nim cały dzień. Zaszantażowanie ojca samobójstwem było doskonałym ruchem.

Reszta spotkania upłynęła im na przyjemnej rozmowie o błahostkach, aż w końcu jego przyszły teść uznał że muszą już wracać. Państwo Malfoyowie uściskali Narcyzę, pożegnali się z Cygnusem, życząc mu udanej podróży, Lucjusz uścisnął mu rękę i stanął przed Cyzią.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro - powiedział do niej i pocałował ją w gładki jak jedwab, alabastrowy policzek.

Była od niego niższa, musiała stanąć na palcach żeby oddać mu pocałunek, w nozdrza uderzył go jej jej zapach, pachniała jak świeżo zerwane kwiaty jaśminu, Lucjusz poczuł jak miękną mu nogi.

\- Do jutra - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucjusz nie pochwalił się nikomu staraniami o rękę Narcyzy, chciał zapewnić sobie i jej prywatność, nie życzył sobie listów od kolegów którzy wypytywaliby go o intymne szczegóły, jak się poznali, albo ile zarobi na tym związku. Wiedział dobrze, że w większości przypadków małżeństwa między arystokratycznymi rodami były aranżowane na podstawie prestiżu i bogactwa rodziny, związki z miłości zdarzały się bardzo rzadko, a on nie chciał opisywać nikomu co tak naprawdę do niej czuje, nie teraz.

Następne tygodnie upłynęły mu na codziennych, całodniowych spotkaniach z Narcyzą. Grali z jego rodzicami w karty, chodzili na długie spacery, jeździli konno po okolicy, a gdy znajdowali odpowiadajace im miejsce, rozkładali koc i przytuleni do siebie spędzali długie godziny na rozmowach. Lucjusz siedział niedbale oparty o drzewo i głaskał złote włosy Narcyzy, której głowa spoczywała na jego udach. Opowiadał jej o swoim pobycie na placówce w Paryżu, o tym jak ćwiczył swoje umiejętności w pojedynkowaniu, włóczył się z kolegami po Mont Martrze i o tym jak różniło się francuskie Ministerstwo Magii od brytyjskiego. Z rozrzewnieniem wspominał czerwone wina z Bordeaux i białe z doliny Loary, elegancję francuskich czarodziejów i ich zamiłowanie do biesiad ciągnących się do późnych godzin nocnych. Ona z kolei mówiła o swoim pobycie na południu Francji i nauce w Beauxbatons, opisywała żywo piękno pół lawendowych i ochrowej gleby, wspominała śródziemnomorską przyrodę i to jak bardzo była inna od łagodnych, pokrytych trawą angielskich pagórków i łąk, mówiła o średniowiecznych zamkach kryjących liczne sekrety, o manuskryptach które czytała w sięgających czasów starożytnych bibliotekach na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu. Opowiadała mu o swojej pracy naukowej nad nowymi metodami uzdrowicielstwa, jak opracowywała i testowała w najsławniejszym francuskim szpitalu swoje formuły i uważone eliksiry. Doskonale się rozumieli, Lucjusz nigdy nie czuł się z nikim tak dobrze jak z nią, zgadzali się praktycznie we wszystkim, dzielili podobne poglądy na wiele spraw, mieli identyczne podejście do życia, Narcyza tak jak on nie przepadała za życiem w mieście, lubiła spokój i pewnego rodzaju swobodę panującą na wsi. Obśmiali razem pompatyczne spotkanie ich rodziców, koncept dziewictwa i czystości małżeńskiej, Narcyza miała podobne doświadczenia co Lucjusz, w Beauxbatons nocne schadzki były równie popularne co w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie chciałam wracać do Anglii - powiedziała do niego któregoś dnia, trzymając go za rękę - Ale ojciec bardzo naciskal, a ja nie mogłam mu odmówić. Żałuję, że musiałam porzucić swoją pracę naukową.

\- Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebyś mogła dalej się tym zajmować - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- W tej sytuacji to chyba niemożliwe, nie sądzę że mojemu ojcu i twoim rodzicom spodobałby się ten pomysł - w jej głosie brzmiał żal - Powinnam się zajmować innymi sprawami, a nie pracą naukową.

Lucjusz dobrze wiedział o czym mówi, było źle widziane w ich sferze żeby kobiety mające wyjść za mąż poświęcały uwagę czemuś innemu niż życie rodzinne i szeroko pojęte obowiązki towarzyskie.

\- To co im się spodoba czy nie spodoba nie ma żadnego znaczenia - powiedział odgarniając z jej jasnej twarzy złoty lok - Ty tego chcesz, ja zrobię wszystko żebyś była szczęśliwa. Sprowadzę z Francji wszystko co tam zostawiłaś, a czego będziesz potrzebować. Jestem gotów w tej chwili przejąć praktycznie wszystkie obowiązki ojca, za kilka tygodni to ja będę faktyczną głową rodu Malfoyów, to wszystko jest już ustalone - mówił spokojnie, ale czuł rosnące zdenerwowanie, teraz powie jej wszystko - Ja cię kocham, nigdy nikogo tak nie kochałem jak ciebie, odkąd cię zobaczyłem pierwszy raz, tam, w lesie...

Narcyza pocałowała go, Lucjusz oddał jej pocałunek czując, że przestaje nad sobą panować, przepełniła go trudna do opisania przyjemność, nie wiedział kiedy niecierpliwymi dłońmi zaczął rozpinać guziki jej bluzki, a drobne ręce Narcyzy wyswobodziły go z czarnego kaftana i białej koszuli. Wypowiadane słowa gubiły się i rwały, wsrod westchnień i dotknięć jedno starało się okazać drugiemu to co oboje już wiedzieli, od dnia w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Poznawali się, szukali siebie, ostrożnie i bardzo powoli, chcąc przedłużyć trwającą chwilę w nieskończoność. Szukali siebie długo i zapamiętale wśród delikatnego szumu drzew i świergotu ptaków, powietrze było ciężkie i gęste, jak przed letnia burzą po której zawsze przychodzi ukojenie.

Słońce zachodziło, a oni leżeli obok siebie, Lucjusz w półśnie delikatnie wodził palcami po gładkich plecach przytulonej do niego Narcyzy, wypełniało go błogie szczęście. Myślał o jej miekkiej skórze, o delikatnym, mlecznobiałym ciele i uśmiechnął się wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Cyzia oparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham – powiedziała głaszcząc go po policzku, Lucjusz poczuł jak metalowa obręcz ściskająca mu żebra rozluźnia się całkowicie – Kocham cię odkąd się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy, chciałam cię szukać, ale ojciec przyjechał i zakazał mi jeździc konno – w jej głosie zabrzmiała gorycz – od kiedy mama zmarła boi się własnego cienia a każde kaszlnięcie bierze za objaw gruźlicy... Siedziałam w domu i usychałam z tęsknoty, słuchanie historii Belli o jej spotkaniach z Rudolfem przyprawiały mnie o mdłości.

Lucjusz słuchał jej i nie wierzył że to się dzieje naprawdę.

\- Któregoś dnia ojciec przyszedł do mnie i powiedział, że jesteśmy zaproszeni na urodziny twojej matki – podjęła po chwili przytulając się do niego – Ale zamiast ustalić co powinniśmy jej dać w prezencie, zaczął mi opowiadać o tobie, o tym że szukasz żony... Zrozumiałam natchmiast że to jedno z tych głupich przyjęć prezentacyjnych, na których wszyscy uczestniczą w wyjątkowo obrzydliwym konkursie, chciałam odmówić, ale wtedy ojciec pokazał mi twój portret i ja już wiedziałam, zgodziłam się w ułamku sekundy. Kiedy cię zobaczyłam, tam w waszym ogrodzie zachciało mi się płakać, wyglądałeś na tak nieszczęśliwego jakby zawalił ci się cały świat...

\- Wyjdź za mnie – powiedział nagle Lucjusz, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego tyle z tym zwlekał.

\- Wyjdę za ciebie, kochanie, nie chcę nikogo innego.

Abraxas siedział przy wielkim, mahoniowym biurku w swoim gabinecie, było już dobrze po południu kiedy Lucjusz wszedł i zwyczajowo usiadł na krześle dla interesanta. Czekała go kolejna ciężka rozmowa, ale nie dbał już o to, oświadczył się i został przyjęty, teraz ojciec nie miał nic do gadania.

Dzień dobry, ojcze – powiedział uprzejmie patrząc jak Abraxas grzebie w papierach – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz.

\- Och tak, ee, wspaniale – odparł, spogladając na niego uważnie - Rozumiem, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, tak?

\- Oświadczyłem się Narcyzie i zostałem przyjęty – twarz ojca pozostawała niewzruszona – zakładam, że będziecie chcieli wydać oficjalne przyjęcie, żeby to ogłosić.

\- Tak, będziemy chcieli – powiedział Abraxas spokojnie, ale w jego głowie pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie – Pragnę ci tylko przypomnieć, że oświadczyć się powinieneś właśnie podczas jego trwania, po to są wydawane. Jak to się właściwie stało? I dlaczego tak nagle, znacie się dopiero od miesiąca...

\- Ach ojcze, stało się tak dlatego, że uznałem okoliczności za odpowiednie – odparł Lucjusz -patrząc na swoje paznokcie – Nie mogły być odpowiedniejsze.

\- Dość – Abraxas wstał gwałtownie – widziałem jak wracasz wczoraj do domu, w tym wymiętym ubraniu noszącym ślady leśnego poszycia – Nie mogłeś poczekać do ślubu, nie mogłeś nawet poczekaż aż to będzie oficjalne! Jeżeli ktoś się dowie o tym co zrobiliście, och Cygnus ci tego nie wybaczy...

\- Dowie się od kogo - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się drwiąco bezczelnie patrząc mu w oczy – Od ciebie? Wybacz Cygnusie, mój syn przespał się z twoją córką przed ślubem – parsknął – To idiotyczne. Nie wiem dlaczego według ciebie gorszy jest seks przedmałżeński od, dajmy na to, wzięcia sobie dwadzieścia lat młodszej kochanki, nie muszę ci chyba przypominać o twoim żenującym romansie z tą biedną córką zarządcy naszej kopalni srebra, jak ją tutaj sprowadziłeś i wyłaziłeś ze skóry żeby tylko się nie wydało, twoje uwagi są żałosne, a mieszanie w to ojca Narcyzy jest poniżej jakowgokolwiek poziomu.

Na twarzy Abraxasa wykwitły czerwone plamy, opadł na krzesło i wpatrywał się w swojego syna ze złością.

\- To zupełnie co innego, mieliśmy z matką poważny kryzys...

\- Kryzys to ty miałeś, owszem, ale chyba wieku średniego – parsknął Lucjusz, patrząc z rozbawieniem jak ojciec zaczyna chodzić po pokoju w tę i z powrotem – Nie wiem ojcze dlaczego probujesz ze mną walczyć, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Ożenię się z nią – powiedział z naciskiem – bez względu na twoje fochy, więc daj już spokój i ciesz się moim szczęściem, chyba nie wymagam od ciebie za dużo, im szybciej się z tym pogodzisz tym lepiej, w dodatku szybciej będziesz mógł się przeniesć do Londynu.

\- Tobie się wydaje, że jesteś już gotów żeby przejąć moje obowiązki?!

\- Nie wydaje mi się, jestem o tym przekonany – powiedział spokojnie – już i tak przejąłem ich po tobie znaczną większość, to tylko kwestia formalności i nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczać, nie jesteś w stanie objeżdżać dóbr ani kontrolować tego co się tam dzieje. Zdaję sobię sprawę, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie bardzo trudne, ale nie chcę pogarszać naszych stosunków jeszcze bardziej.

Abraxas usiadł ciężko w fotelu i spojrzał na syna okrągłymi oczami. Kochał go, chciał jego szczęścia, ale wyobrażał to sobie zupełnie inaczej, nie sądził że Lucjusz jest tak zdeterminowany i że będzie potrafił się posunąć tak daleko żeby osiągąć swój cel. Abraxas nagle poczuł się bardzo stary i zmęczony, patrzył na syna i zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego nigdy nie poświęcał mu wystarczająco czasu, zwalając cały ciężar jego wychowania na żonę, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy Lucjusz usłyszał od niego kiedykolwiek wyraźną pochwałę, wydawało mu się że utrzymanie rodziny było jego jedynym obowiązkiem, i nagle zawstydził się swojego postępowania, odsunął od siebie swoje jedyne dziecko a teraz było już za późno żeby to naprawić. Patrząc na niego uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Lucjusz jest do niego podobny, jak bardzo był przystojny ze swoją regularną sylwetką, pociągłą twarzą i długimi, jasnymi włosami spiętymi w koński ogon. Abraxas poczuł, że nie chce już dłużej prowadzić tej wojny, że ma już dość.

\- Wydamy przyjęcie – powiedział powoli – w przyszłym tygodniu. Masz rację... Masz rację we wszystkim, nie jestem w stanie zajmowac się dłużej majątkiem, chcę jechać do Londynu jak najszybciej, głównie ze względu na matkę... Po ślubie przejmiesz w całości moje obowiązki. Ja... - zająknął się – Przepraszama cię, synu.

\- Doskonale – Lucjusz wstał, zdziwiła go nagła miękkość w głosie Abraxasa, ojciec nigdy nie mówił do niego takim tonem – Zajmę się zatem organizacją, żebyś nie musiał się niczym przejmować, chciałbym żeby Narcyza mi pomagała, zgadzasz się? Świetnie. Przeprosiny przyjęte - powiedział i wyszedł z gabinetu ojca.

Wiesć o tym, że Lucjusz Malfoy żeni się z Narcyzą Black rozeszła się błyskawicznie. Następne dni upłynęły mu na odpowiadaniu na listy od przyjaciół, oficjalne gratulacje od wysoko postawionych znajomych, urzędników ministerstwa i zagranicznych oficjeli których poznał pracując we Francji. Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale Narcyza uzyskała od Cygnusa oficjalne pozwolenie na wprowadzenie się do jego domu, a kiedy wspomniał o tym ojcu i Abraxas zgodził się by z nimi zamieszkała, Lucjusz był tak zdziwiony że nie protestował, nawet gdy ojciec powiedział że jedynym warunkiem będą oddzielne sypialnie. Dostali z Narcyzą pełną dowolność ustalenia gdzie będą chcieli żeby mieściły się ich komnaty, i po krótkim namysle zdecydowali, że po ślubie będą mieszkać w południowo zachodnim skrzydle, skąd mieli piekny widok na jezioro. Narcyza zaś tymczasowo została ulokowana w pokojach gościnnych, które zupełnie przypadkowo leżały bardzo blisko komnat Lucjusza. W ciągu nadchodzącego tygodnia do Dworu przetransportowano rzeczy Cyzi, zarówno z Londynu jak i z posiadłości jej ciotki, które zażyczyła sobie sama rozpakować, a Lucjusz obiecał jej w tym pomóc. Spędzili cały dzień na oglądaniu tego co przywieziono, Narcyza posiadała wiele pięknych przedmiotów, mosiężny teleskop, niezwykłej urody zestaw kociołków do ważenia eliksirów, rzeźbione, marmurowe szachy, elegancką i gustowną biżuterię, setki ksiąg w skórzanych oprawach które natychmiast zajęły miejsce na półkach w bibliotece Malfoyów. Pokazywała mu swoją garderobę, dodatki, różne papiery, wybuchała co chwila śmiechem przekomarzając się z nim. Jakiś czas później Lucjusz sprawił jej niespodziankę, sprowadził do Dworu jej ukochaną, kasztanową klacz, na widok której Narcyza rzuciła mu się na szyję i pocałowała go stając na palcach, a on podniósł ją, przyciskając do siebie tak, jakby już nigdy nie chciał jej puścić. Lucjusza zachwycała jej żywotność, Cyzia była w ciągłym ruchu, cały czas musiała się czymś zajmować, coś czytać, czegoś szukać – nie znosiła marazmu i nudy. Jedli razem posiłki, pili herbatę, planowali przyszłość – byli nierozłączni. Abraxas udając się wieczorem na spoczynek patrzył jak jego syn bezwiednie obejmuje Narcyzę czytając ksiażkę, a ona przytula się do niego nie odrywając wzroku od swoich notatek, patrzył jak z czułością okrywa ją pledem w chłodniejsze dni i zanurza twarz w jej złotych włosach, a ona głaszcze go po policzku i poprawia mu kołnierzyk. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Lucjusz był tak szczęśliwy, nigdy też nie odnosili się do siebie tak ciepło jak teraz, i chociaż Abraxas wiedział, że osobne sypialnie to bujda na resorach i że nic nie było w stanie utrzymać Lucjusza i Narcyzy z dala od siebie przymykał na to oko, ostatecznie zachowywał pozory, nie chciał psuć poprawiających się relacji ze swoim jedynym dzieckiem.

Narcyza okazała się być doskonałą organizatorką, przyjęcie zaplanowała praktycznie sama, ponieważ w połowie tygodnia Lucjusz musiał wyjechać w interesach, wszystko więc spadło na na nią, jako że tak umówili się z jego rodzicami. Mimo oferowanej pomocy nie skorzystała z niej i sama dopięła wszystko na ostatni guzik, dobrała kolory, wysłała zaproszenia, dała szczegółowe instrukcje jak komponować bukiety, wybrała menu i dobrała do niego wina, po krótkiej konsultacji z przyszłą teściową ustaliły, że użyją srebrnej zastawy którą Narcyza miała wnieść w posagu. Abraxas zaczynał się do niej coraz bardziej przekonywać, wieczorami kiedy nie było Lucjusza grała z nim w szachy i Abraxas doszedł do wniosku że w istocie jest bardzo inteligentna i czarująca i niepotrzebnie uprzedził się do niej, praktycznie jej nie znając. Narcyza dużo zmieniła we dworze, pilnowała żeby w wazonach stały zawsze świeże kwiaty, obrusy lśniły śnieżną bielą a patyna jakby nagle znikła z rodowych sreber, ciemne, aksamitne zasłony zmieniła na beżowy muślin, przepuszczający promienie słońca, co rozjaśniło pokoje i nadało im delikatności, wnętrza nabrały lekkości i dopiero teraz można było w pełni docenić ich elegancję i urodę. Pod nieobecność Lucjusza Narcyza spędzała czas jeżdżąc konno i przeglądając swoje stare notatki, zastanawiała się co powinna sprowadzić z Francji, pisała listy do swoich przyjaciół, w których opowiadała o swoim przyszłym mężu i o miłości do niego. Zdawała sobie sprawę że niewiele kobiet z jej środowiska miało tyle szczęścia co ona, dwie z jej najbliższych przyjaciółek były w bardzo nieszczęśliwych małżeństwach, nie dochodziło oczywiście do przemocy, natomiast rodzice wybrali im mężów pod względem zamożności i prestiżu, one nie miały nic do gadania, w rezultacie skończyły z ludźmi których nie znały, a nawet nie lubiły, o miłości w ogóle nie było mowy.

Ojciec Narcyzy zawsze ją rozpieszczał i na bardzo wiele jej pozwalał, także kiedy oznajmiła mu że Lucjusz Malfoy ma wobec niej zamiary wiedziała że się zgodzi, ostatecznie trudno było o kandydata na męża z lepszej, starszej i bardziej zamożnej rodziny niż Malfoyowie, wiedziała też jednak o krążących na swój temat plotkach i zdawała sobie sprawę że to psuje jej reputację, a rodzice Lucjusza, słynący z wyjątkowej pruderii i ostrych zasad, na pewno mieli wobec niej obiekcje. Wiedziała zresztą że Abraxas jej nie lubi, wyczuwała wrogie napięcie panujące pomiędzy ojcem a synem. Oczywiście, ojciec Lucjusza był wobec niej zawsze uprzejmy i zachowywał się nienagannie, ale ona wiedziała że w głębi duszy jest bardzo niezadowolony z wyboru swego syna. Nie spytała swojego przyszłego męża o to co zrobił żeby przekonać ojca do ich związku, Lucjusz na pewno by pomyślał że Abraxas źle ją traktował, a ona nie chciała zaostrzać ich konfliktu, wiedziała z resztą że w kilka tygodni po ślubie rodzice Lucjusza się wyprowadzą, tym bardziej zależało jej na utrzymaniu pozytywnych stosunków. Czuła się dobrze w domu swojego przyszłego męża, nie mogła sobie wymarzyć piękniejszej posiadłości. Dwór mający bogatą historię, wielokrotnie przebudowywany i modernizowany, był wygodny, miał piękne wnętrza i Narcyza była pewna, że spędzą tu wiele szczęśliwych lat. Oglądała obrazy przedstawiające przodków Lucjusza, piękne, ręcznie tkane gobeliny, podziwiała rodzinne pamiątki. Przyzwyczajona do luksusu i eleganckich wnętrz od wczesnego dzieciństwa doceniała dobry gust i piękno zabytkowych przedmiotów. Zwiedzając rozległe, otaczające dom tereny podziwiała urodę doskonale utrzymanych ogrodów, spędziła dużo czasu w szklarniach i oranżerii, z zawodowym zainteresowaniem obserwując rośliny o uzdrawiających właściwościach sprowadzane z różnych zakątków świata.

Mimo że nie widzieli się tylko trzy dni, Narcyza bardzo tęskniła za Lucjuszem, za jego głosem i dotykiem, za ciepłem jego ciała, chciała żeby już wrócił i przytulił ją, chciała żeby opowiedział jej o wszystkim co robił będąc z dala od niej, aż w końcu dzień przed jego powrotem poszła do kawalerskich komnat swego przyszłego męża i położyła się spać w jego łóżku, czując na poduszce jego zapach.

Następny dzień upłynął jej na sennym snuciu się po domu, ciężkie, nieruchome powietrze było przesycone zapachem świeżo skoszonej trawy i jaśminu, tak gęste jakby można je było kroić nożem. Przez chwilę pisała listy i porządkowała korespondencję, nie mogła się jednak na tym skupić, było zbyt gorąco żeby zajmować się czymkolwiek wymagającym większej uwagi. Wyszła na taras i usiadła w ogrodowym fotelu z zamiarem poczytania książki, jednak po chwili glowa opadła jej na ramię i Narcyza zasnęła, zmęczona wszechogarniającym upałem i duchotą. Obudziła się kilka godzin później, słońce zachodziło ale upał nie zelżał, nadejście zmierzchu nie przyniosło upragnionej ulgi, Narcyza miała wrażenie że jest nawet bardziej duszno niż w ciągu dnia, przeciągnęła się i weszła do domu. Siadając na kanapie, pomyślała, że Lucjusz powinien wrócić lada chwila, mówił że jego wyjazd nie potrwa więcej niż trzy dni, a ona nie chciała dłużej być bez niego. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, butelkowo zielona sukienka leżała na niej idealnie, podkreślając harmonijną figurę, pięknie współgrała z jej jasną skóra i złotymi włosami. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, nie była próżna, natomiast ucieszyła ją sama świadomość tego że swoim wyglądem zrobi Lucjuszowi przyjemność. Czekała na niego z niecierpliwością jeszcze przez kilka godzin, życzyła jego rodzicom dobrej nocy kiedy szli spać, a sama położyła się na kanapie wpatrując się natarczywie w pusty kominek. Prawie zasypiała, kiedy w palenisku zalśniły szmaragdowe płomienie i Lucjusz nareszcie wrócił do domu. Ukląkł przy kanapie i pocałował ją, zanurzając dłoń w jej włosach. Do Narcyzy dotarło jak bardzo za nim teskniła dopiero kiedy był w zasięgu ręki, blisko niej. Wtuliła twarz w poły jego podróżnego płaszcza, pachniał swoją ulubioną woda kolońska, morzem i wiatrem, Narcyza poczuła że miękną jej nogi. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, zauważyła że cała jego szyja jest pokryta drobna, czerwona wysypką, zasmuciło ją malujące się na jego twarzy zmęczenie i podkrążone oczy, pogłaskała go po policzku pokrytym kilkudniowym zarostem patrząc na niego z troską.

\- Co ci się stało w szyję? - zapytała przyglądając się uważnie czerwonym plamkom - Wygląda jak uczulenie. Zabierzmy cię teraz na górę żeby się tym zająć.

\- To były ciężkie trzy dni, Cyraneczko - powiedział głaszcząc ją po złotych włosach - zarządca tartaku z jakiegoś powodu miał tylko wełniane poszewki na poduszki, musiałem na nich spać, a wiesz jak wełna mnie uczula, w dodatku jest idiotą, gdybym nie pojechał osobiście zobaczyć co się tam wyprawia, jeszcze długo nie dowiedziałbym się jak tragiczna panuje tam sytuacja, ten tartak jest tak zapuszczony, tak zaniedbany, będę musiał zwolnić zarządcę, zatrudnić nowego i prawdopodobnie pojechać tam znowu za jakiś czas nadzorować te wszystkie prace remontowe...

\- Pojadę z tobą - powiedziała beztrosko, całując go w policzek - A teraz chodź, nie drap tego, tylko pogarszasz sprawę.

\- Ale swędzi…

\- Wiem, że swędzi, nie drap przez chwilę. Pójdziemy na górę a ja się tym zaraz zajmę, to będzie proste do wyleczenia.

Nie chcąc obudzić jego rodziców weszli cicho po schodach, gdzieś w oddali po niebie przetoczył się grzmot i zaczęło padać, deszcz bębnił w szyby przynosząc upragnioną ulgę, Narcyza uchyliła okno w komnatach Lucjusza, przez chwilę delektując się chłodnym powietrzem, po czym poszła do siebie po świeżo ukręconą maść według swojego najnowszego pomysłu, gazę i bandaże, potrzebne jej do zrobienia opatrunku. Kiedy wróciła, Lucjusz golił się w łazience, usiadła na krawędzi wanny i obserwowała jak wprawnymi ruchami brzytwy pozbywa się zarostu, jego szlachetny profil wyglądał zupełnie inaczej w migotliwym świetle świec niż w ciągu dnia, Narcyza poczuła że robi jej się gorąco. Patrzyła na jego szerokie barki i wąskie biodra, silne nogi i ładnie wyrzeźbione ramiona, mimo że znała już dobrze jego ciało, zawsze wywoływało w niej dreszcz ekscytacji, uwielbiała na niego patrzeć. Kiedy skończył, poleciła mu się położyć i zdjąć kaftan, rozpięła mu koszulę i obejrzała dokładnie jego szyję.

\- Następnym razem dostaniesz swoją pościel jak będziesz gdzieś jechał - powiedziała stanowczo, machnęła krótko różdżką i zawisła przed nią mała miednica wypełniona pachnąca rozmarynem wodą, Narcyza zanurzyła w niej gazę, wyżęła dokładnie i zaczęła przemywać szyję Lucjusza,

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że w końcu do ciebie wróciłem - powiedział, czerpiąc ogromną przyjemność z jej delikatnego dotyku - Ten zarządca… powinienem go zwolnić do razu, ale jutro będę musiał to jeszcze skonsultować z ojcem, mam nadzieję że chociaż w tej sprawie nie będzie robił problemów. A ty co robiłaś jak mnie nie było?

– Och nic takiego - odparła odkładając gazę i odkręcając słoiczek z maścią - Zorganizowałam sama nasze przyjęcie, grałam w szachy z twoim ojcem, jeździłam konno, pisałam listy do przyjaciół… Tęskniłam za tobą - wyszeptała, smarując ostrożnie jego szyję.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem - odpowiedział miękko i pocałował ją - Myślałem o tobie leżąc w tym obskurnym pokoju, wiem że to tylko trzy dni ale dla mnie były nie do zniesienia. Gdyby nie warunki tam panujące zabrałbym cię ze sobą.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie warunki - odparła bandażując jego szyję - Chcę być z tobą, nieważne czy warunki są dobre czy nie. No, gotowe - dodała - Jak się czujesz?

Ale nie usłyszała już odpowiedzi, bo Lucjusz spał. Z cichym westchnieniem przytuliła się do niego i spokojnie zasnęła, wsłuchując się w rytmiczny dźwięk padającego deszczu.

W dniu przyjęcia obudził się wcześnie rano, nie wstał jednak od razu, przez trzy dni spał na twardym sienniku, w zamokniętej i zimnej izbie, tym bardziej docenił teraz jak wygodne było jego łóżko i jak przyjemnie było przebywać w ciepłym i suchym pomieszczeniu. Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał dookoła, Narcyzy nigdzie nie było, musiała wstać przed nim. Pomacał opatrunek, rozwiązał bandaż, wstał i spojrzał w lustro, jego szyja wyglądała prawie normalnie, były na niej jeszcze nieznaczne ślady wysypki, ale swędzenie ustąpiło i Lucjusz poczuł przypływ wdzięczności do Narcyzy. Pokręcił się chwilę po pokoju, umył się i przebrał, wziął swoje notatki z inspekcji i zszedł do jadalni, był wściekle głodny, w Szkocji mało co jadł, od rana do nocy użerajac się z nadzorca, który doprowadził niemalże do ruiny doskonale prosperujący tartak.

Przy stole zastał Narcyzę rozmawiającą z Galateą.

\- Dzień dobry kochanie - powiedział całując Narcyzę w policzek, po czym usiadł obok niej - Matko.

\- Dzień dobry synu, jak przebiegła twoja wizyta w Szkocji? Cyzia mówiła, że dostałeś okropnego uczulenia, ale widzę że już prawie nie ma po nim śladu.

\- Nie ma, Narcyza wczoraj mnie opatrzyła - odparł biorąc z patery bułeczkę z czekoladą - W Szkocji było koszmarnie, mokro i zimno, tartak jest prawie całkowicie zrujnowany, za długo nikt tam nie przeprowadzał inspekcji. Trzeba będzie sporo zainwestować żeby go doprowadzić do stanu użyteczności, a nadzorcę zwolnić, będę musiał tam pojechać jeszcze kilka razy żeby to wszystko uporządkować, nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać, i tak czeka mnie dyskusja z ojcem na ten temat.

\- Obejrzę później twoją szyję, widzę że potrzebujesz jeszcze jednego opatrunku - powiedziała Narcyza, odchylając kołnierzyk jego koszuli - Udało mi się naprawdę udoskonalić tę recepturę, myślę że napiszę w tej sprawie do świętego Munga, może będą chcieli ją przetestować.

\- Myślę, że na pewno - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej - Zastanawiałaś się co chcesz sprowadzić z Francji?

\- Tak, zrobiłam listę.

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? - zapytała matka patrząc na nich badawczo - Myślę że Narcyza powinna się zająć innymi sprawami niż praca zawodowa…

\- Narcyza zajmie się tym na co będzie miała ochotę - powiedział Lucjusz chłodno, wbijając nóż w chleb - To nasza sprawa.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście - wyjąkała Galatea - przypominam ci jednak że mamy wobec was, ee, oczekiwania.

\- Którymi się zajmę w swoim czasie - wycedził lodowato - Narcyza życzy sobie kontynuować pracę zawodową więc będzie to robić. Wasze oczekiwania mogą poczekać.

Matka wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, nienawidził tego, nie znosił jak próbowała coś na nim wymusić w ten sposób, był zmęczony i rozdrażniony, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w domu będą na niego czekać kolejne problemy, nie spodziewał się jednak że aż tak szybko, myślał że chociaż matka będzie po jego stronie, albo przynajmniej powstrzyma się od tych żenujących uwag. Wystarczyło mu że zaraz będzie się użerać z ojcem, już nie tylko na temat małżeństwa i dziewictwa, ale też na temat tartaku i oczekiwań, które oznaczały pierwsze dziecko w rok po ślubie, Lucjusza zemdliło na samą myśl o tak szybkim ojcostwie. Spojrzał na siedząca obok niego Narcyzę, która z uprzejmym uśmiechem patrzyła na jego matkę, Lucjusz wiedział jak bardzo musi być jej przykro, objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w skroń chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

\- Muszę zaraz pójść porozmawiać z ojcem. - powiedział - później dasz mi tę listę i opatrzysz mnie, dobrze?

\- Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się do niego i ścisnęła pod stołem jego dłoń - Będę u siebie.

Wstała i poszła do swoich komnat, Lucjusz rzucił matce nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego wy to robicie? - zapytał z wyrzutem smarując tost masłem - Rozumiem że jak mnie nie było, zachowywaliście się w stosunku do niej tak samo jak teraz? Mogłabyś sobie to darować, wystarczy mi że muszę użerać się z ojcem.

\- Narcyza była traktowana z należytym szacunkiem - odpowiedziała matka - Natomiast ty już tu jesteś i mogę skrytykować niektóre twoje pomysły, praca zawodowa! Ona ma być twoja żoną i matką twojego dziecka, a nie zamęczać się w jakimś szpitalu…

\- Dość - Lucjusz wstał - Narcyza jako moja żona będzie robiła to na co ma ochotę, na dzieci sobie poczekacie, ja mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, ona jest ode mnie dwa lata młodsza, jesteśmy na to zdecydowanie za młodzi.

\- Ja w jej wieku już ciebie miałam - żachnęła się - Synu, wracaj tu, dokąd idziesz?

\- Straciłem apetyt, matko.

Nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty rzucił na talerz niedojedzony tost, zabrał swoje papiery i skierował się do gabinetu ojca. Teraz czekała go ciężka przeprawa z tartakiem, miał nadzieję że ojciec nie poruszy tematu oczekiwań, Lucjusz nie chciał drugi raz słuchać tych głupot, po chwili do listy swoich problemów dodał jeszcze wieczorne przyjęcie zaręczynowe, na którym będzie musiał przyjmować gratulacje, odpowiadać na głupie pytania i zachowywać dla siebie wszystkie uwagi, bo wypowiedzenie ich na głos byłoby zdecydowanie w złym guście. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie skandalu który wywołał kilka lat temu, kiedy na balu karnawałowym powiedział że zachowywanie czystości przedmałżeńskiej jest idiotycznym konceptem. Ojciec nie odzywał się do niego przez tydzień, a przyjaciele Lucjusza do dzisiaj wspominali tę sytuację jako świetny żart.

Krótko zapukał do gabinetu Abraxasa, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zawsze lubił ten pokój. Duży, przestronny, z ładnymi, orzechowymi meblami, ciągnącymi się aż pod sufit półkami na książki, pięknym, perskim dywanem i roztaczającym się z okien widokiem na las. W centralnym punkcie stało bogato rzeźbione, mahoniowe biurko ojca, zwyczajowo zawalone papierami. Abraxas czytał jakiś dokument, podniósł wzrok na Lucjusza kiedy ten usiadł na krześle dla interesanta czekając, aż ojciec skończy lekturę.

\- Jak przebiegła inspekcja w Szkocji? - zapytał składając list i chowając go do szuflady - Czy jest bardzo źle?

\- Jest gorzej niż źle, ojcze - odparł podając mu swoje notatki - Tu masz całą dokumentację, tartak jest prawie całkowicie zrujnowany, wszystkie budynki są do remontu, w rachunkach są braki na kilkadziesiąt tysięcy... Oczywiście, nie odczujemy tego praktycznie wcale, natomiast jeżeli zależy nam na utrzymaniu tego tartaku to trzeba będzie sporo zainwestowac, zwolnić tego zarządcę, zastanawiałem się nawet nad pozwaniem go, to co się działo w księgach łamie co najmniej kilkanaście przepisów naszego prawa, ostatecznie zawsze możemy go też sprzedać i pozbyć się problemu nic na tym nie tracąc, ale to już twoja decyzja.

Abraxas wziął od niego grubą kopertę i zaczął przeglądać papiery, co jakiś czas klnąc pod nosem, Lucjusz dobrze go rozumiał, opisał dokładnie obraz nędzy i rozpaczy jakim był wizytowany przez niego tartak, w budynkach gospodarczych woda lała się z dachów strumieniami, zaklęcia rzucone przez nadzorcę ledwo trzymały, a Lucjusz nie był w stanie sam naprawić wyrządznych przez niego szkód. Udało mu się co prawda magicznie zabezpieczyć co cenniejsze maszyny i nieliczne suche składy, nie był jednak ekspertem w magii naprawczej, wiedział że jego zaklęcia z czasem osłabną i sytuacja wróci do stanu poprzedniego.

\- Jest gorzej niż źle, masz rację – powiedział po jakimś czasie Abraxas, przykładając dłoń do czoła – Ale to moja wina, za długo się tym nie interesowałem, miałem inne sprawy na głowie. Widzę, że wykonałeś solidną pracę, twoje notatki są doskonałe... Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, żeby tobie zostawić decyzję co z tym zrobić, zakładam że będziesz chciał niedługo brać ślub, po miesiącu miodowym mógłbyś przejać moje obowiązki w całości.

Lucjusz spojrzał na ojca ze zdziwieniem, pomyślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, męczy mnie walka z tobą, wiem że i tak dopniesz swego, nie będę ci stawał na drodze. Tym wyjazdem udowodniłeś, że umiesz zarządzać majątkiem, i chociaż nie pochwalam twojego wyboru to zrozumiałem, że ona naprawdę cię uszczęśliwia... Jestem pewien, że prędzej czy później spełnicie nasze oczekiwania, nie sądzę, żebyś miał z tym jakikolwiek problem, myślę, że w rok po ślubie...

\- Ach ojcze, nawet jak powiesz coś z sensem to od razu musisz to zepsuć – żachnął się Lucjusz – Nie będziemy mieć dzieci przez nastepne kilka lat, nawet o tym nie myślimy, zresztą mówiłem już matce że mamy inne plany, wszystko w swoim czasie. I nie próbuj mnie nawet przekonywać – podniósł nieznacznie głos, widząc że ojciec chce coś powiedzieć – To nic nie da, powinieneś to już dobrze wiedzieć. A jeżeli chodzi o tartak to uważam że nie powinniśmy go sprzedawać, przynosił zawsze wysokie dochody, trzeba go tylko doprowadzić do porządku i zatrudnić kogoś, kto zastąpi tego idiotę.

Abraxas chwilę walczył ze sobą, nie chciał tak łatwo odpuszczać tematu wnuków, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że dyskusja nie ma sensu. Westchnął ciężko i rzucił okiem jeszcze raz na sporządzony przez syna raport.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą – powiedział po chwili marszcząc nos – Sprzedaż tego tartaku byłaby nierozsądna, daj ogłoszenie, że szukamy nadzorcy, wyślij listy, niech zaczną przysyłać aplikacje. Będziesz musiał tam jeszcze pojechać jak już kogoś znajdziemy, trzeba będzie wynajać ludzi którzy przeprowadzą prace remontowe, będziesz musiał to wszystko nadzorować.

\- Wiem, ojcze - odparł, na samą myśl o kolejnej wizycie w zapuszczonym tartaku zrobiło mu się niedobrze – Chcę to wszystko załatwić przed ślubem, reszta posiadłości wydaje się być w dobrym stanie, ale trzeba to będzie wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić, nie pamiętam kiedy wizytowałeś nasze dobra ostatnio, wyślę listy z datami inspekcji, zaczniemy we wrześniu, ślub będę chciał brac pod koniec lipca, o ile nie masz nic przeciwko. - Dodał, patrząc na ojca badawczo.

\- Nie mam – powiedział Abraxas po chwili wahania – A teraz idź już, musisz się przygotować.

Lucjusz posłusznie wyszedł z gabinetu i udał się w stronę pokojów Narcyzy. Przechodząc przez hol pomyślał, że nie poszło aż tak źle, ojciec chyba w końcu zrozumiał że ciągła walka nie ma sensu i przynajmniej próbował zmienić swoje zachowanie, mimo że Lucjusza zirytowały insynuacje o dziecku w rok po ślubie, to jednak docenił starania ojca i chęć zażegnania konfliktu. W salonie porwał z patery dwa jabłka i wbiegł po schodach, pokoje gościnne były położone na drugim końcu domu, daleko od gabinetu ojca.

\- Wiem co robicie za zamknietymi drzwiami – powiedział dobitnie z portretu pradziad Lucjusza – To jest naprawdę haniebne...

\- Och daj spokoj – odwarknął Lucjusz pukając do komnat Narcyzy – Nie żyjemy już w dziewiętnastym wieku.

Przodek szykował się już do odpowiedzi, ale w tym momencie Cyzia wpuściła narzeczonego do siebie, chwilę przed zamknięciem drzwi Lucjusz wykonał w kierunku obrazu obelżywy gest, wywołując tym samym okrzyk oburzenia.

\- Pradziad powiedział, że to co robimy za zamkniętymi drzwiami jest haniebne – rzekł przyciągając ją do siebie – Czujesz się zhańbiona?

\- Bardzo – odparła i pocałowała go – Nikt mnie tak nigdy nie zhańbił w całym moim życiu – dodała i roześmiała się - Jak poszło z ojcem?

\- O wiele lepiej niż myślałem – Lucjusz usiadł na łóżku i rozpiął koszulę – Prawie nie był żenujący, poza dzieckiem w rok po ślubie oczywiście – Narcyza skrzywiła się nieznacznie – Powiedziałem mu że to wykluczone, chyba pogodził się już z tym, że za bardzo nie ma na nic wpływu. Co robisz? To niemiłe!

\- Przestań się kręcić – Narcyza przytrzymała go za głowę i wprawnym ruchem przyłożyła mu do szyi okład – Nie chcemy, żeby zostały ci ślady po tym uczuleniu, za chwilę przestanie piec.

Po kilkunastu sekundach pieczenie ustąpiło, Lucjusz poczuł przyjemny chłód pod opatrunkiem. Cyzia machnęła różdżką i bandaże zniknęły, zakręciła słoiczek z maścią i schowała go do przeszklonej szafki z której zapachniało szałwią i tymiankiem. Po raz kolejny Narcyza wywołała w nim szczery podziw – nikomu nigdy nie udało się wyleczyć go z uczulenia tak szybko jak jej, owszem, czytał sporządzone przez nią notatki, wiedział że ma ma na koncie duże osiągnięcia, co w tak młodym wieku było rzadkością, ale dopiero kiedy odczuł efekty terapii na własnej skórze był w stanie w pełni docenić jej talent i pasję.

\- Powiedz mi, tylko szczerze – Lucjusz wziął ją za rękę – Jak oni cię traktowali kiedy mnie nie było?

\- Zupełnie normalnie – odparła patrząc mu w oczy – Byli bardzo uprzejmi i mili, żadne z nich nie sprawiło mi przykrości przez te trzy dni.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno – Narcyza pogłaskała go po policzku – Wiem, że mnie nie lubią, ostatecznie oprócz tego skandalu wywołanego przez Andromedę miałam też na głowie plotki na swój temat...

\- Ależ proszę cię, przecież to absurd, wszyscy mamy jakąś przeszłość...

\- To absurd dla nas, kochanie – powiedziała spokojnie – Ale nie dla nich, nasi rodzice żyją w innym świecie i trudno im przyswoić coś nowego. Szczerze mówiąc byłam pewna, że nie zgodzą się żebyś się ze mną ożenił, kiedy ojciec dostał list od Abraxasa cieszyłam się jak głupia...

\- Bo nie chcieli się zgodzic – odparł Lucjusz obejmując ją – Musiałem stoczyć z ojcem ciężką batalię na ten temat, kiedy dowiedziałem się że oprócz czystości krwi i bogactwa interesuje go jeszcze dziewictwo mojej przyszłej żony to puściły mi wszelkie hamulce. Pytał czy jesteś ze mną w ciąży, oraz, oczywiście, czy zostałaś przeze mnie zhańbiona. - podkreślił ostatnie słowo -W ogóle, ten wyraz był odmieniany przez wszystkie przypadki przez ostatnie kilka tygodni... - Narcyza wybuchnęła śmiechem – Później ojciec zagroził mi wydziedziczeniem.

\- Nie zrobił tego!

\- Owszem, zrobił – Lucjusz parsknął – Zapytałem go wtedy kto będzie jego dziedzicem i czy zamierza rozstać się z matką, bardzo się wtedy zdenerwował.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – powiedziała wesoło przytulając się do niego – I co dalej?

Lucjusz popatrzył w jej wielkie, szmaragdowozielone oczy i przypomniał sobie jak źle się bez niej czuł, jak z dnia na dzień tracił wszelką ochotę do życia. Teraz, po całym tym czasie który spędzili razem myśl o tym, że mógłby bez niej żyć była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca niż wcześniej, przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć jej o tym, że zagroził ojcu samobójstwem gdyby miał się nie zgodzić, uznał jednak że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- To wystarczyło – odparł całując ją w skroń – Później i tak pokłóciliśmy się jeszcze kilka razy, nigdy zresztą nie mieliśmy najlepszych relacji... Muszę jednak przyznać, że od jakiegoś czasu jest lepiej, nawet mnie przeprosił, więc może coś do niego dociera.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przechodzić – podniosła się na łokciu i popatrzyła na niego uważnie – Gdyby nie twoja determinacja to wszystko skończyłoby się zupełnie inaczej, najprawdopodobniej musiałabym wyjść za kogoś kogo nawet nie lubię, żyłabym jak większosć moich przyjaciółek, dobrze że chociaż Belli się poszczęściło, nie powiedziała co prawda że go kocha, ale na pewno czują się w jakiś sposób ze sobą związani...

\- Nie musisz się zastanawiać, co by było gdyby, za miesiąc bierzemy ślub – powiedział Lucjusz siadając na łóżku, żeby ułatwić Narcyzie zdjęcie opatrunku – Rudolf jest w porządku, znamy się ze szkoły, myślę że Belli będzie z nim dobrze.

\- Czasami żałuję, że nie uczyłam się z wami w Hogwarcie – odparła zdejmując okład i uważnie oglądając jego szyję – Znałabym wszystkich lepiej, nie tylko z listów... Wszystko się ładnie zagoiło – dodała zapinając mu koszulę – Jestem naprawdę zadowolona z tej maści.

\- Dziękuję – wstał wygładzając kaftan i podszedł do okna – O której to się zaczyna? Proszę, tylko nie o osiemnastej, skoro już mam marnować sobie całą noc to chociaż chciałbym zacząć to robić jak najpóźniej.

\- Twoja matka bardzo chciała żeby było na osiemnastą – odparła Narcyza biorąc od niego zielone jabłko – Ale nie zgodziłam się, powiedziałam że zdecydowanie lepszym pomysłem jest dwudziesta pierwsza, chwilę kręciła nosem ale w końcu udało mi się ją do tego nakłonić.

\- Jesteś wspaniała.

\- Wiem – powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.

O wpół do dziesiątej Lucjusz ubrany w swój ulubiony, wyszywany srebrem kaftan czekał u podnóża schodów, nonszalancko opierając się na lasce od Narcyzy, za chwilę mieli po raz pierwszy oficjalnie pokazac się publicznie, wszyscy ich goście już przybyli i czekali aż młody pan Malfoy zaprezentuje światu swoją wybrankę. Dla większości środowiska, Narcyza była bardzo egzotycznym zjawiskiem, pojawiła się nagle, przez dziesięc lat mieszkała za granica, krażyły wokół niej liczne plotki, a jej średnia siostra zhańbiła rodowe nazwisko, Lucjusz wiedział, że większość rodzin mających panny na wydaniu była rozczarowana, że on, dziedzic jednej z największych fortun w czarodziejskim świecie zainteresował się akurat Narcyzą, którą otaczała aura skandalu i tajemniczości, a nie żadną z ich córek, absolwentek Hogwartu, przebywających w Anglii przez większość czasu. I chociaż nikt nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos, Blackowie byli jednym z najstarszych i najzamożniejszych rodów, to część środowiska uważała, że Lucjusz popełnia swojego rodzaju mezalians.

\- Dobry wieczór kochanie – usłyszał za sobą jej głos – Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

Odwrócił się do niej i westchnął z zachwytu – Narcyza miała na sobie swoją ulubioną suknię w kolorze byczej krwi, tę samą którą nosiła w dniu, w którym zostali sobie przedstawieni. Wyglądała przepięknie, jej figura była podkreslona w każdym detalu, długa, łabędzia szyja wyeksponowana przez wysokie upięcie włosów, z uszu zaś zwieszały jej się platynowe kolczyki które dostała od niego w prezencie. Spłynęła z gracją po schodach, Lucjusz elegancko podał jej ramię, Narcyza lekko się do niego przytuliła, podniecająco zapachniała drzewem sandałowym i świeżymi kwiatami orchidei, w jednej chwili stracił całą motywację do pójścia na przyjęcie, z żalem pomyślał o tym co mogliby teraz robić zamiast całą noc prowadzić bezsensowne rozmowy.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale – szepnął jej do ucha – Jesteś gotowa?

\- Tak, nie ma co tego przedłużać – odparła uśmiechając się do niego – Chodźmy.

Chwilę później wkroczyli do jasno oświetlonej sali bankietowej, kilkaset par oczu natychmiast skierowało się w ich kierunku, Lucjusz nie znosił tego, ale teraz, kiedy szedł w kierunku rodziców wśród burzy oklasków przestało go to obchodzić, spojrzał na idącą u jego boku Narcyzę, delikatną, platynowo bordową Cyzię, liczyła się tylko ona, wszystko inne straciło dla niego znaczenie. Obojętnym wzrokiem patrzył na naburmuszone twarze swoich niedoszłych narzeczonych i niezadowolone miny ich rodziców – udławcie się zazdrością – pomyślał podchodząc do ojca i podajc mu rękę. Cygnus uściskał go, pocałował Narcyzę w oba policzki, podobnie uczynili rodzice Lucjusza, składając jej gratulacje.

\- Zaprosiliśmy was wszystkich do naszego domu, żeby podzielić się z wami radosną nowiną – powiedział Abraxas donośnym głosem – Razem z Cygnusem mamy przejmność oficjalnie poinformować was, że Lucjusz poprosił Narcyzę o rękę i został przyjęty, jesteśmy zachwyceni wizją złączenia dwóch wielkich rodów poprzez małżeństwo naszych dzieci i mamy nadzieję, że otwiera się przed nimi szczęśliwa przyszłość. Ustaliliśmy datę ślubu na 27 lipca...

Lucjusz uważnie obrzucił spojrzeniem całą salę, dostrzegł stojącego w pierwszym rzędzie ministra magii, otoczonego grupką jego bliskich wspołpracowników, obok niego zobaczył swoich kolegów z departamentu do spraw Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, trochę dalej stali jego szkolni przyjaciele, Rudolf obejmujący niedbale Bellę i jego brat Rabastan, podobni do siebie jak dwie krople wody, był Avery i Yaxley, Amycus z siostrą, Rookwood, był nawet mały Severus Snape, który dopiero co ukończył szkołę. Lucjusz od zawsze czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale kiedy spotkał go pierwszy raz będąc już prefektem, ten mały chłopiec wzbudził w nim opiekuńcze uczucia, mimo dzielącej ich różnicy wieku zaprzyjaźnili się i utrzymywali stałą korespondencję. Snape bywał często w jego domu, dużo czasu spędzali wtedy na włóczeniu się po okolicy, ćwiczyli pojedynki, a kiedy rodzice Lucjusza wyjeżdżali i zostawiali ich samych, zapraszali swoich przyjacioł - nikt nie urządzał tak legendarnych imprez jak oni. Lucjusz traktował go trochę jak młodszego brata którego nigdy nie miał, a nad czym bardzo ubolewał.

Byli nieznani mu przyjaciele Narcyzy z Francji oraz jej krewni których kojarzył z różnych przyjęć i spotkań, przyjechała także jego rodzina, ciotki i wujowie, a nawet Malfoyowie z Paryża, byli członkowie rodzin z nienaruszalnej dwudziestki ósemki, wśród nich pełno niedoszłych narzeczonych młodego pana Malfoya, które z mieszaniną zazdrości i rozczarowania na twarzach patrzyły jak Lucjusz obejmuje Narcyzę i przyciska do swojego boku, zazdrościły Narcyzie jej złotych włosów i alabastrowej cery, czuły się bezbarwne i nijakie, zazdrościły jej sposobu w jaki Lucjusz na nią patrzył, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, że nigdy nie staną na jej miejscu. Ich niezadowoleni rodzice patrzyli z dezaprobatą, jak podczas przemowy Cygnusa Lucjusz szepcze Narcyzie coś do ucha, przesuwając palcami po jej odkrytych plecach, a ona uśmiecha się do niego wymownie, stał zbyt blisko niej, wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie, a ona miała zdecydowanie za duży dekolt, wszystko to było niestosowne. Nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego on wybrał sobie na żonę kogoś kto przez poł życia mieszkał za granicą, miał zszarganą reputację i na dodatek jeszcze jakieś powiązania z mugolami, co sprawiało, że odrzucenie ich córek bolało jeszcze bardziej niż się tego spodziewali.

Lucjusz odwrócił wzrok i dostrzegł stojącego przy stole bankietowym Igora Karkarowa, którego poznał zupełnie przypadkiem kiedy bawił nad Morzem Czarnym kilka lat temu, obok niego stał Dołohow, który z racji pochodzenia, jego rodzina uciekła z Rosji po rewolucji, przez jakiś czas zajmował się w Ministerstwie stosunkami dyplomatycznymi ze Związkiem Radzieckim, Lucjusz pierwszy raz spotkał go na spotkaniu swojego resortu.

Kiedy Cygnus skończył przemawiać, wybrzmiały ostatnie oklaski, Lucjusz podał Narcyzie ramię i poszli zmierzyć się z gratulacjami i życzeniami, które w setkach tysięcy słów spłynęły na nich kiedy tylko wmieszali się w tłum gości. Poznawał przyjaciół i krewnych Cyzi, przedstawiał jej swoją rodzinę i znajomych, och jak przyjemnie nam poznać twoją przyszłą żonę, życzymy wam wszystkiego najlepszego w tak wyjątkowym dniu, mamy nadzieję, że już po ślubie odwiedzicie nas w Paryżu, oczywiście ciociu. Narcyzo, to wspaniała wiadomość, moje gratulacje kochana!, między jednym kielichem wina a drugim ściskał setki rąk, całował ciotki w policzki, wymieniał uprzejmości, uśmiechał się i nie wypuszczał ręki Narcyzy spod swojego ramienia nawet na sekundę. Patrzył, jak z żywym zainteresowaniem słucha jego kolegów, jak swoim eleganckim francuskim zdobywa serca jego krewnych z Paryża.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jaka to przyjemność, porozmawiać z kimś en français w Anglii – powiedział do niej uradowany wuj André– Mam nadzieję, że nauczysz się czegoś od niej Lucjuszu, widzę że odkąd wróciłeś do domu twój francuski trochę zardzewiał...

\- Tak, ee, będę ćwiczyć codziennie – Narcyza posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie – Zostawię was na chwilę, dobrze? - spytał, całując ją w policzek.

\- Oczywiście kochanie, znajdę cie później.

Lucjusz wziął ze stołu kolejny kielich winem i opędzając się od gości poszedł w stronę swoich szkolnych przyjacioł, miał dość ciotek wspominających jego dzieciństwo, panicznie bał się koni, a teraz patrzcie, jaki wspaniały młodzieniec... Kiedy miał pięć lat, nie chciał jesć podczas Bożego Narodzenia nic innego jak tylko chałkę z dżemem, był taki słodki kiedy się złościł..., oraz wujów, którzy z każdej strony atakowali go pytaniami o przyszłą karierę, ewentualnie życzyli, żeby szybko mu się urodził syn, na co Lucjusz kwaśno się uśmiechał i szybko wykręcał z dalszej rozmowy.

\- No, Lucjuszu, bardzo pieknie – powiedział do niego wesoło Avery – Dalczego tak długo ją przed nami ukrywałeś? Jest absolutnie zachwycająca.

\- Bo nie chciałem żebyście wszystkim wypaplali – odparł luzując muchę pod szyją – zresztą byście pewnie długo nie wytrzymali z wypytwaniem mnie o szczegóły... Zawsze to robiliście.

\- A ty nigdy nie miałeś oporów żeby się pochwalić – wtrącił się Rudolf – I bardzo dbałeś o detale.

\- Ale teraz jest inaczej – obruszył się Lucjusz – To jest moja narzeczona.

\- No nie wygłupiaj się – Avery patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem – Powiedz, spałeś z nią?

\- Dajcie mu spokój – powiedział nagle Snape, odstawiając pusty kielich na stoł – Jak będzie chciał, to wam sam powie.

\- Psujecie zabawę – Rabastan spojrzał na stojącą w oddali Narcyzę – Ona jest naprawdę piękna, do tego inteligentna, zawsze miałeś dobry gust, ale teraz to przesadziłeś. Jak pomyślę o tym czego się nauczyła we Francji, och, naprawdę ci zazdroszczę...

\- Dość – wycedził Lucjusz lodowato, patrząc na niego z furią – Mówisz o mojej przyszłej żonie, nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, nigdy nie widzieli żeby ich przyjaciel zareagował w podobny sposób na tego typu komentarze, nie wiedzieli skąd ta nagła zmiana, ale nie chcieli pytać, w wyrazie jego twarzy było coś co sprawiało, że nie mieli odwagi.

\- Pisałeś mi, że byłeś ostatnio w Szkocji – przerwał milczenie Snape patrząc na niego badawczo – Jak ci poszło?

\- Ach daj spokój – odparł Lucjusz zupełnie normalnym tonem – Trzy dni w mokrej, butwiejącej chacie, twardy siennik i wełniana poduszka, obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Prawie wszystkie budynki do remontu, w rachunkach braki... Połatałem co się dało ale magia naprawcza nigdy mnie nie interesowała, więc pewnie dość szybko będę musiał tam wrócić – spojrzał na swoje paznokcie – Zarządcę już zwolniłem, szukam nowego...

\- Ty?

\- Ja, ojciec wyraził życzenie, żebym zaczał przejmować jego obowiązki – przeciągnał się – Po moim ślubie przechodzi na emeryturę i wyjeżdża z matką do Londynu. Panowie, patrzycie na nową głowę rodu Malfoyów.

Koledzy zaczęli mu entuzjastycznie gratulować, by po chwili rozejść się, Bella zabrała Rudolfa żeby poznał jakąś daleką kuzynkę, a Rabastan i Avery podeszli do grupki przyjaciołek Narcyzy, wymieniając między sobą znaczace spojrzenia. Lucjusz został sam ze Snapem, przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie pijąc powoli wino.

\- Dalczego nie chciałeś im powiedzieć, że ją kochasz? - zapytał nagle Snape patrząc na niego badawczo – Chociaż mi mogłeś napisać, zawsze mówiliśmy sobie o wszystkim.

\- Skąd ty...

\- Proszę cię, przecież to widać na pierwszy rzut oka – odparł – Widzę jak na nią patrzysz, jak jej dotykasz... Kochasz ją.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z uwagą, nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Snape mógłby zauważyć coś takiego, nie docenił jego spostrzegawczości.

\- Tak, to prawda, kocham ją... A ona kocha mnie. - powiedział po chwili, patrząc na Narcyzę śmiejącą się w drugim końcu sali – Ona jest najlepszym co mnie spotkało w życiu.

\- To wielkie szczęście – odparł Snape, Lucjuszowi wydało się, że słyszy w jego głosie nutę smutku – Doceń to, nie wszyscy mogą tego zaznać, cieszę się że akurat tobie się udało.

\- Czy ty mi czegoś nie mówisz?

\- Nie, skąd ten pomysł? - Snape wzruszył ramionami - Wiem dobrze na jakiej zasadzie arystokracja zawiera małżeństwa, większość z was nie jest szczęśliwa w związkach.

\- Moi rodzice nie chcieli się na to zgodzic - rzucił Lucjusz i skrzywił się - Musiałem się sporo namęczyć żeby wymóc na nich zgodę, ale w końcu to zaakceptowali.

\- Niech zgadnę, czystość przedmałżeńska, pobyt za granicą i ślub Andromedy z mugolakiem?

\- Brawo - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego - Nie zapominajmy też o spełnieniu oczekiwań w rok po ślubie i oburzeniu się bo Narcyza chce pracować zawodowo, jest zdolną uzdrowicielką.

\- Czytałem jej opracowania naukowe - rzekł Snape - i dobrze, byłoby szkoda gdyby jej talent się zmarnował.

\- Napiszę do ciebie w tym tygodniu, umówimy się jakoś na spotkanie - Lucjusz złowił tęskne spojrzenie Cyzi - Może byś wpadł w weekend?

\- Z przyjemnością - odparł Snape podając mu rękę - Idź do niej.

Lucjusz pożegnał się z nim i pospieszył w kierunku Narcyzy, zgrabnie wymijając chcących z nim porozmawiać członków rodziny. Wymieniał zdawkowe uwagi skubiąc przekąski ze stołów, bardzo nam ciebie brakuje w naszym departencie, nie chciałbyś wrócić do pracy? Może któregoś dnia, dziękuję... Nie Alicjo, nie przyjadę na podwieczorek do twoich rodziców, za miesiąc biorę ślub, tak, obawiam się że to oficjalne, właśnie po to wydaliśmy to przyjęcie... Ach, Igor, bardzo się cieszę że udało ci się przyjechać aż z Bułgarii, wiem jak dużo masz obowiązków... Dziękuję za czekoladki Anno, doprawiłaś je amortencją? Było już dobrze po drugiej, nie uszło jego uwadze że większość gości była już dość mocno zrobiona, widział jak jego przełożony z ministerstwa nieudolnie próbuje uwieść jedna z przyjaciółek Narcyzy i zalała go nagła fala obrzydzenia, dziewczyna jednak nie dała się obłapić i uderzyła go otwarta dłonią w twarz, po czym oddaliła się, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, najwyższy czas żeby kobiety wzięły sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Kochanie - powiedział do Narcyzy stając przy jej boku - Czemu stoisz tu sama?

\- Mam już dość - odparła upijając nieco wina - Co najmniej dwadzieścia razy życzono mi szybkich narodzin syna, kilkadziesiąt osób wyraziło nadzieję że wesele będzie przynajmniej na dwieście osób, i że życie szybko zweryfikuje moje poglądy na pracę zawodową...

\- Nieźle - rzekł całując ją w policzek - absolutnie każdy wuj z którym rozmawiałem życzył mi żeby moje pierwsze dziecko było płci męskiej... Moi koledzy chcieli wiedzieć czy z tobą spałem, Alicja Bulstrode próbowała zaprosić mnie do siebie a Anna McNair chciała mi dać czekoladki doprawione amortencją...

\- I co im powiedziałeś?

\- Nic - odparł przyciągając ja do siebie, kątem oka złowił zaciekawione spojrzenie Avery'rgo - Moje koleżanki z Hogwartu nie mogą się pogodzić z tym że taka partia przeszła im koło nosa.

\- Chodźmy stąd - powiedziała obejmując go za szyję - Nie mam ochoty być tu ani chwili dłużej.

Lucjuszowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać, pamiętając uwagi ojca tym razem pożegnali wszystkich wykręcając się od dalszego udziału w przyjęciu silnym bólem głowy. Krzsztusząc się że śmiechu na widok rozgoryczonej miny Estery Mulciber wbiegli po schodach na piętro, by po chwili stanąć pod komnatami Lucjusza. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, w tężejacym napięciu.

\- Do diabła z tym - Lucjusz wziął ją ja ręce i otworzył drzwi - Od dzisiaj nie ma żadnych oddzielnych sypialni.


	4. Chapter 4

Szybko okazało się, że zorganizowanie ślubu i wesela w miesiąc graniczy z cudem, Narcyza zajmowała się tym sama, gdyż Lucjusz od rana do nocy ślęczał nad papierami w gabinecie ojca starając się doprowadzić je do jakiegokolwiek porządku. Wszystko było w koszmarnym chaosie, dokumenty nie były poukładane ani alfabetycznie, ani według dat, ani nawet według dóbr których dotyczyły, jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było czytanie jednego po drugim i układanie z nich tematycznych stosikow, by w końcu starannie je złożyć, opieczętować i poukładać w szufladach biurka. Lucjusz dziwił się w ogóle w jaki sposób ojciec był w stanie coś z tego wyciągnąć, uznał jednak że woli pozostać w błogiej nieświadomości, niż dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym bezużytecznym systemie. W przerwach między segregowaniem dokumentów, przekopywal się przez setki aplikacji, przyjmował kandydatów na zarządcę tartaku, niestety żaden z nich nie był wystarczająco dobry żeby powierzyć mu nadzór nad dużą posiadłością, wymagająca mocnej ręki i dużego doświadczenia. Z przerażeniem odkrył, jak wiele koncesji i pozwoleń musiał przedłużyć, pozmieniać treść większości umów i kontraktów, część z nich wymagala regularnego odnawiania, część wygasała w najbliższym tygodniu i trzeba było je prolongować. Lucjusz nie miał czasu praktycznie na nic, większość dnia upływała mu na chodzeniu od jednego urzędu do drugiego, spotykaniu się z różnymi kontrahentami, wysyłaniu i pisaniu listów, na każdym kroku czekały na niego przykre niespodzianki w postaci tony kolejnych porzuconych przez ojca spraw i projektów. Narcyza użerała się z dostawcami, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mylili jej zamówienia, układała menu, dobierała wina, spędzała czas na przymiarkach sukni ślubnej, znosiła utyskiwania matki Lucjusza, która miała własne, wyjątkowo ugruntowane zdanie na temat tego jak powinien wyglądać ślub jej syna.

\- Zawsze sobie wyobrażałam że na weselu Lucjusza będą piękne, haftowane obrusy ecru po prababce Alexis...- trajkotała jej nad uchem od rana do nocy - I ta piękna kryształowa zastawa po stryjecznej siostrze mojego męża... Czy opowiadałam ci o bracie mojej praprababki, który chciał ożenić się z mugolaczką? Na szczęście do tego nie doszło, w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy...

Narcyza uśmiechała się wtedy krzywo, bo chciała mieć klasyczne, białe obrusy, srebrną zastawę swojej matki i nie chciała zapraszać tych wszystkich ludzi, zawsze rozmawiali z Lucjuszem o małym weselu, dla najbliższej rodziny i przyjaciól, a nie dla ciotki Elizy której w życiu nie widzieli na oczy. Łapała w lot przytyki ze strony przyszłej teściowej, nie rozumiała jednak dlaczego matka Lucjusza tak nagle zmieniła swoje zachowanie w stosunku do niej. Bella nie miała czasu do niej przyjechać, jej przyjaciółki które nie wychodziły za mąż zajmowały się głównie rozwojem swojej kariery i Narcyza poczuła się nagle strasznie samotna i porzucona w tym wielkim domu. Z Lucjuszem nie widywała się całymi dniami, on kładł się nad ranem i wstawał bladym świtem, kiedy ona jeszcze spała, przyjmował interesantów, kandydatów na rządców i asystentów, w Londynie załatwiał sprawy majątkowe.

\- Kochanie, pamiętasz co ustaliliśmy na temat wesela? - spytała go kiedy wyjątkowo udało im się spotkać na śniadaniu.

\- Słucham? - Lucjusz na chwilę oderwał się od zapisanego drobnymi literami dokumentu - Powtórz proszę, co mowilas?

\- Pytalam, czy pamiętasz co ustaliliśmy na temat wesela - powtórzyła spokojnie doskonale panując nad głosem.

\- Tak oczywiście, ma być małe i kameralne - odpowiedział zerkając w kierunku sterty papierów lezacej obok niego - I chciałaś też białe obrusy i srebrna zastawę swojej matki...

\- Ale jak to małe i kameralne, musi przyjechać cała rodzina! - Galatea popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem - Nie codzień bierzesz ślub synu, to wielkie wydarzenie, a krzysztalowa zastawa prababki Alexis naprawdę będzie najodpowiedniejsza...

\- Matko, nie teraz - warknął dopijajac zimna już kawę - Załatwicie to między sobą, naprawdę to nie może być trudne, ja chcę małe i kameralne tak jak powiedziała Narcyza. Cholera, już jest po ósmej, jestem spóźniony - rzucił, w biegu całując Cyzię w policzek by po chwili zniknąć w szmaragdowozielonych płomieniach.

Niestety, poranne rozmowy z matką nie dawały żadnego efektu i chociaż Narcyza nie szła na żadne ustępstwa, bez wyraźnego wsparcia Lucjusza czuła się na przegranej pozycji. Myślała, że w momencie w którym zatrudnił sobie asystenta zacznie pracować trochę mniej, niestety tak się nie stało i w rezultacie przez trzy tygodnie praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Narcyza chciała wielokrotnie powiedzieć mu o tym jak się czuje, ale kiedy tylko zaczynała temat, Lucjusz obiecywał że wysłucha jej później, co nigdy oczywiście się nie działo. Cyzia rozumiała jak wiele ma teraz na głowie, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego że musiał się jakoś przygotować do przejęcia wszystkich obowiązków ojca, ale jednocześnie narastała w niej frustracja, czuła się opuszczona i dużo mniej ważna od papierów i jego obowiązków, za tydzień mieli brać ślub, nic nie było gotowe, wszystko wisiało w próżni bo ani ona ani Galatea nie chciały ustąpić, Lucjusz ani razu nie spotkał się z krawcem żeby zrobić przymiarki ślubnego ubrania, i Narcyza znosilaby to dalej, ale jej cierpliwość miała swoje granice.

Kiedy po śniadaniu weszła do sali bankietowej i zastała kolejny raz zmodyfikowaną listę gości, która miała się nijak do tego co zaplanowała, za to zawierała wszystkich kuzynów Abraxasa do dziesiątego stopnia włącznie, poczuła jak coś przewraca jej się w żołądku. Chwilę później zauważyła matkę Lucjusza, usmiechającą się do niej promiennie z drugiego końca sali, obok niej leżało naręcze beżowych serwet i ciężka, kryształowa zastawa, powstrzymując mdłości powlokła sie w kierunku swojej przyszłej teściowej, im bardziej się do niej zbliżała, tym więcej więcej zauważała szczegółów, z jakiegoś powodu pojawiły się cztery nowe wersje menu, kilkanaście kopert w różnych kolorach, i z jakiegoś niewidomego powodu próbki tkanin. Narcyza patrzyła na to wszystko z rosnącym niezadowoleniem, zaczęła boleć ja głowa.

\- Ach tu jesteś - Galatea była wyraźnie z siebie dumna - Zobacz co przygotowałam, wspaniałe prawda?

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem wzięła od niej cztery nowe wersje menu i zaczęła je pobieżnie przeglądać, nie rozumiała za bardzo na czym polegały różnice między nimi, wołowina w poszczególnych wersjach była przyrządzana tak samo, różniła się jedynie sosem, dodatki były praktycznie takie same, glazurowana marchew owszem, była smaczna, tak samo jak duszone pory, ale był środek lata i Narcyza nie rozumiała dlaczego nigdzie nie było chociaż jednej propozycji podania sezonowych produktów. W jednej z kart jako deser Galatea zaproponowała świąteczny pudding i Cyzia otwarcie parsknela śmiechem.

\- Coś nie tak? - matka Lucjusza spojrzała na nią chłodno.

\- Szczerze mówiąc wszystko - odparła - Nie rozumiem co jest nie tak z tym menu które ułożyłam na początku lipca...

\- Och nie mogę przecież jeść pieczonego bażanta - powiedziała Galatea - a zupa rakowa... Nie wiem czy nie jest zbyt prostacka...

\- Bynajmniej, to ulubiona zupa francuskiej arystokracji - warknęła Narcyza dotknięta do żywego - Dlaczego na deser jest świąteczny pudding w wersji pierwszej a w drugiej pieczony sernik? Dlaczego w ogóle jest po jednym deserze, i dlaczego mielibyśmy podawać tradycyjnie zimowe dania w środku lata? Czemu nie ma ani jednej potrawy z sezonowych produktów?

Galatea patrzyła na nią z niechęcią, nie podobał jej się ton głosu Narcyzy i jej roszczeniowość, nie rozumiała czemu nie mogła pójść na ustępstwa, czemu tak bardzo jej zależało na przeforsowaniu własnych pomysłów. Kameralny ślub, dobre sobie, Galatea nie wierzyła że Lucjusz z własnej woli zgodził się na prywatna uroczystość, była pewna że Narcyza w jakiś sposób go do tego zmusiła. Ze złością wyrwała jej z ręki przygotowane przez siebie karty, obrzuciła Narcyzę gniewnym spojrzeniem, nie podobało jej się jak wyglądała, ubrania miała zbyt dopasowane, za mocno eksponujące jej figurę, Galatea poczuła się sprowokowana samym jej wyglądem, nie pierwszy raz z resztą.

\- Mogłabyś się ubierać trochę skromniej - powiedziała sięgając po różnokolorowe koperty - Za tydzień wychodzisz za mąż. Przygotowałam tutaj różne wersje kolorystyczne zaproszeń...

\- Co to znaczy skromniej? - Narcyza czuła że jest na skraju wytrzymałości - Mam chodzić w worku? Nie zaakceptuję żadnego z tych kolorów, są wyzywajace i w złym guście.

\- Mogłabyś nie epatować na każdym kroku swoimi wdziękami, to dopiero jest w złym guście. - matka Lucjusza nie zamierzała odpuszczać - Widziałam projekt twojej sukni ślubnej, nie rozumiem dlaczego musisz mieć takie wycięcie na plecach, czemu nie ma długich rękawów... Co do zaproszeń, sądzę że powinnnyśmy wybrać czerwone.

\- Nie ma długich rękawów bo jest środek lata, a wycięcie mam dlatego że mi się podoba, zresztą powinnaś to już dawno zauważyć - wycedziła Narcyza przez zęby, czując że zaraz straci nad sobą panowanie - Nie weźmiemy czerwonych zaproszeń, zostaną kremowe, takie jak były na początku, tak samo będzie z menu, obrusami, kwiatami i zastawą.

\- Słucham?

\- To jest _nasz ślub_ \- wycedziła Narcyza, akcentując ostatnie słowa - Gdybyś słuchała Lucjusza...

\- Nie jesteś _jeszcze_ panią Malfoy - Galatea spojrzała na nią chłodno - Planowałam wesele swojego syna zanim ty byłaś na świecie, i zrobię to po swojemu, nie przeszkodzisz mi w tym - Narcyza poczuła się jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz - A teraz zaczniesz pisać te zaproszenia...

\- Nie.

Zanim Galatea zdążyła zareagować, Narcyza gładkim ruchem wyjęła różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, w ciągu kilku sekund zniknęły kolorowe koperty, nowe menu, kryształy stryjecznej siostry Abraxasa i beżowe obrusy po prababce Alexis. Narcyza z furią machnęła różdżką kolejny raz, stoły podsunęły się pod ściany, obrusy zalsnily śnieżną bielą, znikąd pojawiła się srebrna zastawa po matce Cyzi, nareszcie wszystko było tak, jak miało być od samego początku, rzuciła jeszcze niewerbalnie zaklęcie trwałego przylepca, żeby matka Lucjusza nie mogła po raz kolejny zrujnować jej pomysłu.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - Galatea spojrzała na nią ze złością.

Narcyza z mściwą satysfakcja obserwowała przez chwilę jak matka Lucjusza usiłowała bezskutecznie przywrócić wszystko do poprzedniego stanu. - Zdejmij to zaklęcie, w tej chwili.

\- Nie.

Narcyza odwróciła się i nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki Galatei poszła na górę, opieczętowała zaklęciem drzwi do swoich pokojów, po czym aportowała się w sypialni Lucjusza, wiedziała że wieczorami jej przyszły mąż teleportował się od razu do siebie, unikał jadalni i salonu, żeby nie musieć przebywać z rodzicami.

Będzie musiał ze mną porozmawiać - pomyślała że złością, siadając w fotelu przy oknie - Bez względu na to czy tego chce, czy nie.

Czekała na niego cały dzień, po pewnym czasie wściekłość ustąpiła irytacji, by pod koniec dnia przerodzić się w rozpacz. Narcyza czuła się okropnie, nikt nigdy nie potraktował jej tak podle jak matka Lucjusza, nie rozumiała skąd brało się jej zachowanie, tym bardziej że przy organizacji przyjęcia zaręczynowego Galatea się nie wtrącała, proponowała jej pomoc, ale nie narzucała się i akceptowała wszystkie jej decyzje. Cyzia doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest jeszcze formalnie jej synową, ale wydawało jej się, że matka Lucjusza była do niej zdecydowanie mniej uprzedzona niż Abraxas, nie rozumiała dlaczego zachowuje się w stosunku do niej w ten sposób. Przypuszczała oczywiście, że mogło to wiązać się z jej dość nowoczesnym podejściem do życia i macierzyństwa oraz pragnieniem spełnienia zawodowego, ale nie sądziła że Galatea mogłaby posunąć się tak daleko. W pełni uświadomiła sobie, że rodzice jej przyszłego męża jej nie lubią i nie chcą jej w swojej rodzinie, nigdy nie czuła się tak upokorzona, porzucona i niekochana jak w tej chwili, coś w niej pękło i Narcyza rozpłakała się kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza kiedy Lucjusz aportował się w swoich komnatach, zdjął krawat i rozpiął koszulę pod szyją. Kolejny dzień spędził użerajac się z urzędnikami, podpisując papiery, wykorzystując swoje znajomości i urok osobisty wyłaził ze skóry żeby zdążyć ze wszystkimi terminami, jego nowy asystent, Thomas, wydawał się być już zupełnie gotowy do wyręczenia go w tej czysto administracyjnej pracy, Lucjusz jednak nie ufał mu na tyle żeby zostawić go samego ze wszystkim, na myśl o tym, że jutro czeka go kolejny maraton po urzędach zrobiło mu się niedobrze, nalał sobie brandy i rozejrzał się po pokoju, ze zdumieniem zauważył leżącą na siedzeniu okiennym Narcyzę. Nie patrzyła na niego, całkowicie pochłonięta widokiem za oknem, Lucjusza nagle uderzyło jak długo z nią nie rozmawiał.

\- Dobry wieczór, kochanie - powiedział podchodząc do niej - Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Cały dzień - spojrzała na niego chłodno - Jestem tu cały dzień, mam dość.

Lucjusz poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, wiedział że pretensje to coś czego powinien się spodziewać, ale z drugiej strony poczuł narastającą frustrację, on pracował, a nie przyjemnie spędzał czas z przyjaciółmi.

\- Czego masz dość, jeśli wolno spytać?

\- Wszystkiego - warknęła - Dostawców, którzy od dwóch tygodni nie mogą mi dostarczyć odpowiedniej paczki, dekoratorów, którzy nie są w stanie spełnić ani jednej mojej prośby, krawców, którym nie umiem odpowiedzieć na pytanie kiedy w końcu będziesz mógł pojawić się na przymiarce, tak, nie patrz tak na mnie, za tydzień bierzemy ślub, a ty nawet nie masz czasu przymierzyć swojego ślubnego ubrania! - mówiła coraz szybciej - Ja rozumiem oczywiście, że wszystkie twoje obowiązki są bardzo ważne...

\- Och tak, zaczyna się, czy ty myślisz że ja to wszystko robię dla przyjemności?! - wycedził zimno - Ojciec zostawił mi w papierach taki burdel że nie wiem kiedy będę w stanie powiedzieć że cokolwiek jest uporządkowane, kiedy wydaje mi się że zaczynam wychodzić na prostą, otwieram nowy plik papierów i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa...

\- To po co ci ten asystent?! - Narcyza podniosła głos a oczy jej zabłysły - On w ogóle po coś jest? Bo mam wrażenie że tylko dla pozorów, zatrudniłeś go pod koniec czerwca, jest prawie koniec lipca, a ty nadal go we wszystkim wyręczasz! Skoro jest tak dobry jak mówiłeś, a nie jest w stanie sam załatwić paru koncesji i przedłużenia kontraktów to może powinieneś poszukać kogoś lepszego!

Lucjusz już chciał odpowiedzieć jej jakaś kąśliwą uwagą, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie jak przez kilkanaście lat matka nie mogła się doprosić ojca żeby w końcu przestał pracować i zszedł na obiad. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Abraxasa nie było w zasadzie nigdy blisko nich, ojciec był tą mityczna figurą, rezydującą w pachnącym cygarami i piżmem gabinecie, zawsze na wizytacji, w ministerstwie, w delegacji albo gdzieś w leżących w oddali posiadłościach, w jednej chwili Lucjusza uderzyło to, że na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć wigilie ktore spędzili cała rodziną, boleśnie uświadomił sobie jak malo czasu ojciec mu poświęcił przez te wszystkie lata. Spojrzał na stojąca przed nim Narcyzę i uświadomił sobie co właściwie się stało, dotarło do niego jak bardzo ją zranił swoją chorą ambicją i pracoholizmem. Podszedł do niej i przytulił ją, była napięta i sztywna, czuł jak wrogo jest do niego nastawiona.

\- Przepraszam, obiecuję, to już się więcej nie powtórzy, byłem idiotą, strasznym idiotą, przepraszam że zostawiłem cię samą - szeptał nie wypuszczając jej z objęć - jutro dam Thomasowi szczegółowe instrukcje, zatrudnię ich tylu ilu będzie trzeba, żebyś nigdy już nie czuła się tak jak teraz...

Narcyza nadal stała sztywno wyprostowana, nie dotykała go, ale Lucjusz nigdy łatwo się nie poddawał, głaskał jej złote włosy przyciskając ją mocno do siebie, cały czas przepraszając za swoją obojętność, obiecywał, że przestanie tyle pracować, że zajmie się ślubem i weselem razem z nią, że nigdy nie zostawi jej samej na tak długo. Kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się na niego spojrzeć jej oczy były pełne łez i Narcyza rozszlochala się spazmatycznie, przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Lucjusz czuł się okropnie, to wszystko była jego wina, to przez niego płakała, nawet nie zadał sobie trudu żeby spytać jak się czuje, jak daje sobie ze wszystkim radę, zostawił ją samą ze swoją matką, nie dawał jej żadnego wsparcia zajmując się jedynie swoimi sprawami. Starając się ją uspokoić klął na siebie w duchu, przypomniał sobie te wszystkie sytuacje w których ona próbowała mu coś powiedzieć a on zbywał ją, żeby tylko szybciej móc zająć się interesami.

\- Byłem głupi, Cyraneczko - powiedział cicho, sadzając ja sobie na kolanach - Proszę, nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze...

Podał jej chusteczkę, Narcyza osuszyla sobie zaczerwienione oczy i spojrzała na niego, Lucjuszowi serce ścisnęło się z żalu, na jej twarzy malował się dojmujący smutek.

\- Przepraszam, ja... Straciłam panowanie nad sobą.

\- Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, proszę - powiedziała stanowczo - Wiem że musisz pracować, byłabym głupia gdybym nie rozumiała tego że masz zobowiązania z których musisz się wywiązać, pieniądze nie biorą się z powietrza. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przejęcie całości obowiązków to trudny i czasochłonny proces - oparła kładąc mu ręce na ramionach - Ale ja naprawdę nie daje już rady, mam wrażenie że wszyscy rzucają mi kłody pod nogi, twoja matka traktuje mnie jak najgorszego wroga, nie wiem już ile razy opowiadała mi o bracie swojej prababki, który odrzucił swoją mugolską kochankę, ja naprawdę rozumiem że to co zrobiła Andromeda jest niedopuszczalne, ale na litość boską, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! Nie mam na to wpływu!

Lucjuszowi zrobiło się niedobrze, myślał że mają to dawno są sobą.

\- Dlaczego mi o tym wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? - spytał znając odpowiedz, poczuł się jak ostatni kretyn.

\- Bo ty nigdy nie miałeś czasu - odparła że złością - Próbowałam codziennie, ale na każdym kroku mnie zbywałeś, to co miałam robić? Ignorowałam ją, ale teraz nawet ślubu nie mogę zorganizować tak jak chciałam, bo nagle się okazuje że ona ma jakąś wielką wizję! - głos jej zadrżał - każdy dzień to jest ciągła walka, kolejny raz próbowała zmienić menu, dzisiaj przeszła samą siebie, zaproponowała na deser pudding świąteczny, w lipcu! Nie mogę wysłać nawet zaproszeń bo co chwila zmienia się liczba gości, dzisiaj dopisała wszystkich kuzynów twojego ojca, do dziesiątego stopnia włącznie!

\- Przecież jej mówiłem że wesele będzie tylko dla najbliższej rodziny i przyjaciół - powiedział siląc się na spokój.

\- Owszem, mówiłeś i co z tego - zaśmiała się sarkastycznie - W żaden sposób nie pokazałeś że ci na tym zależy, od trzech tygodni nie ruszyłam z miejsca bo cały czas się z nią kłócę o to kto zostanie zaproszony, z resztą nie tylko o to, od słuchania o kryształowej zastawie stryjecznej siostry twojego ojca i obrusach ecru prababki Alexis robi mi się niedobrze - wyjęła mu z ręki brandy i wypiła do dna - Dzisiaj rano dowiedziałam się że zupa rakowa jest prostacka, twoja matka nie może jeść pieczonego bażanta, moje ubrania są wyzywajace i w złym guście. Kiedy zobaczyłam że kolejny raz, nie wiem już nawet który w tym miesiącu, ustawiła wszystko według swojego uznania, trochę mnie poniosło i po naprawieniu wyrządzonych przez nią szkód rzuciłam na wszystko zaklęcie trwałego przylepca, - zajaknela się - Ja rozumiem że nie jestem tu miłe widziana, i że to nie jest mój dom, zwłaszcza że nie jestem formalnie a twoja żoną...

\- O czym ty mówisz do cholery?

\- Twoja matka otwarcie powiedziała że to ona zorganizuje twój ślub, ponieważ to jej marzenie od dwudziestu lat, ja nie mam co nawet o tym myśleć - Narcyza nie patrzyła na niego - Kiedy jej przypomniałam że prywatna uroczystość jest także twoim życzeniem powiedziała że nie jestem jeszcze panią Malfoy i nie mam prawa o niczym decydować.

Lucjuszowi w oczach pociemniało ze złości, nalał sobie szczodrze brandy, natychmiast wypił i poczuł wzbierająca w nim wściekłość.

\- Usiądź tu - posadził ja na łóżku, starał się mówić spokojnie - Nie ruszaj się nigdzie, weź to - wcisnął jej do ręki butelkę - Poczekaj tu na mnie, niedługo wrócę.

\- Gdzie ty...

\- Zostań tu - bezbłędnie wyczytała rozkaz w jego głosie - I nie myśl już o tym.

Lucjusz wyszedł z komnaty trzaskając drzwiami, zbiegł na parter i poszedł prosto do salonu, matka siedziała na kanapie czytając książkę, obok niej w powietrzu robił się sweter na drutach.

\- Ach tu jesteś synku - powiedziała promiennie - Doskonale, chciałam ci powiedzieć jak niestosownie zachowuje się Narcyza...

\- Czy ty możesz chociaż raz być ze mną szczera?! - krzyknął opierając się o kominek - Co ty sobie myślałaś, że ja się nie dowiem o tym jak ją traktujesz?!

Matka patrzyła na niego okrągłymi oczami, Lucjusz nigdy nie podniósł na nią głosu.

\- Ale co ty wygadujesz, przecież to ona wszystko psuje, rzuciła zaklęcie trwałego przylepca w sali bankietowej, nie pozwala mi zaprosić rodziny...

\- BO NIE CHCEMY ZAPRASZAĆ TEJ RODZNY - Lucjuszowi puściły wszelkie hamulce - W ŻYCIU NIE WIDZIAŁEM KUZYNÓW DZIESIĄTEGO STOPNIA ZE STRONY OJCA, CZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ W ZDANIU "CHCĘ KAMERALNIE JAK MÓWI NARCYZA"?!

\- Nie wiem co ona ci naopowiadała, ale chyba zgadzasz się z tym że zastawa po stryjecznej siostrze twojego ojca...

\- NIE, NIE ZGADZAM SIE Z TYM, ANI Z ŻADNYMI BEŻOWYMI OBRUSAMI, KONIEC TYCH BZDUR, OD DZISIAJ BĘDZIESZ ROBIĆ TAK JAK SOBIE TEGO ŻYCZY _MOJA PRZYSZŁA ŻONA_ , TO JEST NASZ ŚLUB I NASZA SPRAWA! PO CO WYMYŚLASZ JAKIEŚ HISTORYJKI O BRACIE TWOJEJ PRABABKI, KTÓRY MIAŁ PORZUCIĆ SWOJĄ MUGOLSKĄ KOCHANKĘ?! ON NAWET NIE ISTNIAŁ! CHCESZ JĄ UKARAĆ?! A NIBY ZA CO, ONA NIE MA NIC WSPÓLNEGO Z DECYZJAMI ANDROMEDY! - Lucjusz patrzył na matkę z furią - OD KIEDY NIE JESZ PIECZONEGO BAŻANTA, CO? CHYBA OD WCZORAJ, W ŚRODĘ NA OBIEDZIE CI JAKOŚ NIE PRZESZKADZAŁ! I CO MAJĄ DO TEGO JEJ UBRANIA?! WYZYWAJĄCA GARDEROBA, PRZECIEŻ ONA NAWET NIE NOSI GŁĘBOKICH DEKOLTÓW!

\- Ale to ją tak wszystko opina, mężatkom nie wypada...

\- CZY TY SIEBIE SŁYSZYSZ?! WSZYSTKO JĄ OPINA, A CO MA ROBIĆ? WISIEC NA NIEJ? I W CZYM MA CHODZIĆ, W WORZE POKUTNYM?! - Lucjusz odetchnął głęboko, nadal był wściekły, ale powoli zaczynal się uspokajać - Co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz? Nie jesteś jeszcze panią Malfoy, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?! Myślałaś że uda ci się to wszystko ciągnąć za moimi plecami?! W takim momencie, dobrze wiedziałaś że przez ostatnie tygodnie zajmowałem się głównie majątkiem, wiedziałaś że nie będę zwracał uwagi na organizację tego ślubu - podniósł głos, matka wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana - Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę od niej coś takiego, jeżeli spojrzysz na nią krzywo, albo w sposób który mi się nie spodoba, pojedziesz do Londynu i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz, nie tylko mnie, jej też, tym bardziej swoich wnuków.

\- Ależ synku przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam...

\- Dość - Lucjusz spojrzał na nią z odrazą - zachowaj te łzawe tłumaczenia dla siebie, mdli mnie od słuchania tego. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz się w stosunku do niej zachowywać gorzej nic ojciec, on przynajmniej ze swoimi pretensjami przychodził do mnie, nie do niej!

Narcyza siedziała struchlała na łóżku nie mogąc się poruszyć, słyszała podniesiony głos Lucjusza i piskliwe krzyki jego matki, nie chciała mu mówić wszystkiego, nie chciała dopuścić w ogóle do takiej sytuacji, chciała spróbować rozwiązać to samodzielnie, ale kiedy się pokłócili poczuła jak coś się w niej roztapia, nie miała siły dłużej dusić tego w sobie.

Po chwili wszystko ucichło, Narcyza usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych i jakiś czas później niknący w oddali tętent kopyt. Noc była jasna, księżyc w pełni stał wysoko na niebie, nie bała się o Lucjusza, wiedziała że w razie czego potrafił się bronić, ale z jakiegoś powodu była rozedrgana i niespokojna, nalała sobie jeszcze brandy i odstawiła butelkę na stół. Pijąc powoli patrzyła przez okno na zbudowane z czerwonej cegły stajnie, nie mogąc się uspokoić przebrała się w jego koszulę, położyła się i próbowała zasnąć ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Mijały kolejne godziny, a Lucjusz nie wracał, Narcyza wpatrywała się w przesuwające się po suficie cienie, wsłuchiwała się w odgłosy nocy w nadziei, że usłyszy dobrze sobie znany tętent kopyt jego ulubionego konia, ale nic takiego się nie działo. Czuła się winna całej tej sytuacji i coraz bardziej zaczynała się o niego martwić.

Było dobrze po drugiej kiedy otworzył ostrożnie drzwi i nie zapalając światła przeszedł bezszelestnie przez sypialnię do swojego prywatnego gabinetu, Narcyza widziała na podłodze plamę rozmigotanego światła, słyszała skrobanie pióra i szelest papieru. Wstała z łóżka i stanęła w progu opierając się o framugę, Lucjusz nie zauważył jej, pisał dalej, składał listy, pieczętował i adresował koperty, które zaczynały się piętrzyć w rogu jego biurka. Narcyza podeszła do niego i położyła mu obie dłonie na ramionach.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytała cicho, całując go w policzek - Przepraszam, nie chciałam...

\- Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina - odparł pieczętując ostatnią kopertę - Nie mogłem tu wrócić od razu, musiałem... Musiałem się uspokoić. - schował wsyzstkie listy do szuflady - Dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Nie mogłam zasnąć, długo cię nie było, martwiłam się o ciebie.

Lucjusz wstał i pocałował ją, Narcyza zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, poczuła się bardzo mała i krucha, nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak absurdalna była ta sytuacja, nie wiedziała nawet w zasadzie o co się pokłócili, nie chciała żeby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło.

\- Idź do łóżka, jest późno - powiedział do niej miękko - Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, dobrze?

Posłusznie wróciła do sypialni i położyła się, wiedząc że wrócił bezpiecznie do domu zeszło z niej całe napięcie, nagle poczuła jak bardzo jest zmęczona, jak dużo kosztował ja cały ten dzień.

Spała już, kiedy w końcu położył się obok niej, przytulając się do jej pleców.

Śpij, Cyraneczko - pomyślał zamykając oczy - Od jutro wszystko będzie zupełnie inaczej.

Następnego dnia zeszła do jadalni dość późno, bała się konfrontacji z Galateą, za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć wspólnego śniadania. Ociągała się jak tylko mogła, wszystko zajęło jej o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, dużo więcej czasu poświęciła też na dobór ubioru, białą koszulę ze stójką wpuściła w czarne, wąskie spodnie z wysokim stanem, rozpuściła włosy i zawiązała pod szyją bordową wstążkę. Wiedziała, że Galatea nie lubiła jej dopasowanych ubrań, uważała je za prowokujące i nieodpowiednie dla kobiety mającej wyjsc za mąż ale Narcyza nie zamierzała zmieniać swojego stylu.

Lekko zbiegła po schodach, odetchnęła głęboko i pewnym krokiem weszła do jadalni. Ku jej zdumieniu przy stole siedział Lucjusz czytający gazetę, obok niego piętrzył się przewiązany sznurkiem stos papierów. Abraxas nadal był w Londynie, od tygodnia razem z prawnikami upewniał się że jego syn jest należycie zabezpieczony i wszystkie akty notarialne są w porządku. Galatea siedziała naprzeciwko niego, Narcyza złowiła jej zdegustowany wzrok, widziała jak otwiera usta żeby ją skrytykować, ale w tym samym momencie Lucjusz rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie znad gazety.

\- Dzień dobry Narcyzo - powiedziala nie patrząc na nią - mam nadzieję że dobrze spałaś?

\- Och tak, wspaniałe - odparła chlodno nalewając sobie herbaty - Witaj kochanie - pocałowała Lucjusza w policzek i usiadła obok niego - Miałeś być dzisiaj w Londynie, coś się stało?

\- Och nic takiego, udzieliłem Thomasowi pełnomocnictw, od dzisiaj to on będzie jeździł po urzędach - odparł beztrosko - Naturalnie, będę wszystko nadzorował, ale mogę to robić z domu.

\- Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł...

\- Nie wtrącaj się - warknął lodowato, matka natychmiast zamilkła. Narcyza wzdrygnęła się, nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo Lucjusz potrafił być nieprzyjemny kiedy tego chciał. - Rogalika, kochanie? - podał jej paterę, zmiana w jego głosie była ogromna, Narcyza nagle nabrała przekonania że wszystko się ułoży.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się biorąc croissanta - Moja lista jest już kompletna, dam ci ją po obiedzie.

\- Doskonale, im szybciej tym lepiej, Borign z radością się tym zajmie - Lucjusz objął ją ramieniem patrząc na matkę wyzywająco - Jak wygląda wasz rozkład dnia? Po południu mam przymiarkę i muszę omówić z Thomasem to co udało mu się załatwić, a chcę jeszcze zobaczyć tę salę bankietową.

\- Och nie musisz sobie tym zaprzątać głowy, synu...

\- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś się nie wtrącała - Narcyza była pewna że zaraz zamarzną szyby w oknach, Lucjusz był wściekły - To mój ślub i moje wesele.

Galatea wyglądała jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać, Narcyza poczuła ogromną falę wdzięczności do niego, wiedziała ile go kosztowało powierzenie asystentowi części swoich obowiązków, poczuła że zaczyna odzyskiwać grunt pod nogami, miała jego wsparcie, niczego więcej nie potrzebowała.

\- Zawsze chodzimy tam po śniadaniu - rzekła smarując tost dżemem - W sali bankietowej spędzamy zawsze najwięcej czasu - uśmiechnęła się do matki Lucjusza, która w jednej chwili zbladła jak kreda.

\- Doskonale, kiedy tylko będziecie gotowe.

Sala bankietowa we Dworze była wspaniała, i chociaż Lucjusz jej nie lubił, z wiadomych względów, doceniał jej piękno i elegancję. Wysokie okna sprawiały że była jasna przez większość dnia, co uwydatniało głęboki kolor mahoniowego parkietu, bogato rzeźbione kandelabry, dobrze zachowane, gotyckie sklepienie - tak, to było jedno z piękniejszych pomieszczeń w całym domu.

Lucjusz wyraził życzenie że wszystko ma zostać tak jak jest, obrusy mają być białe, a zastawa po matce Narcyzy. Wziął od Galatei sporządzoną przez nią listę gości, skrzywił się, wykreślił wszystkie dodane przez nią nazwiska.

\- To moje ostatnie słowo - powiedział lodowato - Koniec dyskusji.

Narcyza zdjęła rzucone przez siebie zaklęcie trwałego przylepca, wiedziała że matka Lucjusza nie ośmieli się już ingerować w jej plany. Nagle okazało się, że można w kilka godzin wybrać kolor zaproszeń, napisać je, zalakowac, zaadresować i przygotować do wysłania. Galatea przestała kręcić nosem na wybrane przez nią zimne przystawki, sery, zupy, drugie dania, desery i dobrane do tego wina, udało się przekazać wszystko kuchni, razem ze szczegółowymi instrukcjami.

Galatea zgadzała się na wszystko, nagle okazywało się że może zjeść pieczonego bażanta, a francuska zupa rakowa wcale nie jest prostacka. Przez cały ten czas Lucjusz siedział przy jednym ze stołów i podpisywał papiery, z mściwa satysfakcja obserwował jak matka z wielkim trudem powstrzymuje się od swoich krytycznych uwag. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć że Narcyza musiala znosić jej impertynenckie zachowanie tak długo, patrzył miękko jak w skupieniu adresuje zaproszenia, jak odgarnia do tyłu swoje złote włosy, biała koszula w zestawieniu z czarnymi spodniami pięknie podkreślała jej figurę, Lucjusz zaklął pod nosem, nie rozumiał dlaczego w ogóle uznał za ważniejsze od niej głupie szlajanie się po urzędach, był zły na siebie.

Okazało się, że większość przygotowań jest w zasadzie zakończona, jedyne co pozostało to rozesłać zaproszenia i skończyć przymiarki. Kiedy matka poszla do siebie i zostali sami Lucjusz podszedł do niej i przytulił ją zanurzając twarz w jej złotych włosach pachniała jak świeżo zerwane kwiaty jasminu. Trzymał ją bardzo długo, chciał żeby poczuła jak bardzo jest mu źle z tym przez co musiała przejść przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Będę musiał pójść popracować - powiedział - Przepraszam, nie chcę żebyś znowu...

Narcyza zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem, Lucjusz podniósł ją przyciskając mocno do siebie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo mu jej brakowało, była tak blisko niego, czuł przez ubranie cieplo jej ciała, całował ją natarczywie, coraz bardziej się zapominając, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć jak bardzo żałuje tego co się stało. I nagle go olśniło, wiedział już co powinien teraz zrobić, co mogłoby jej wynagrodzić to wszystko przez co przeszła.

\- Spakuj się na dwa dni - wyszeptał jej do ucha muskając ustami jej gładką szyję - Spakuj się na dwa dni i spotkaj się ze mną w stajni o dziewiątej.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała śmiejąc się - Ale gdzie w zasadzie jedziemy?

\- Zobaczysz - odparł zagadkowo - Muszę już iść.

Krawca miał umówionego na drugą, spędził z nim trzy godziny z racji tego, że była to dopiero pierwsza przymiarka. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że rzemieślnik znał się na swoim fachu, przygotowane przez niego projekty były proste i eleganckie a materiały w najlepszym gatunku. Nie narzekał kiedy krawiec upinal na nim tkaniny, okazało się że praktykował we Francji w tym samym okresie w którym Lucjusz był tam na placówce, czas upłynął mu szybko na przyjemnej wymianie anegdot z paryskiego życia towarzyskiego. Krawiec ciekawie opowiadał, dzięki czemu zarobił duży napiwek, Lucjusz umówił się z nim na kolejną przymiarkę trzy dni później po czym pożegnał go i poszedł do gabinetu ojca (wciąż czuł się dziwnie z nazywaniem go swoim gabinetem) gdzie o piątej miał spotkać się z Thomasem, żeby omówić załatwione przez niego sprawy.

Lucjusz zlecił mu na dzisiaj bardzo dużo, koncesje, przedłużenie umów, polecenia przelewów, zmiany treści kontraktow, oprócz tego miał przejrzeć aplikacje nadsyłane przez kandydatów na zarządców. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie w stanie załatwić chociaż połowę, tym bardziej był zaskoczony kiedy okazało się że Thomasowi udało się nie tylko spełnić wszystkie jego polecenia, ale też spośród całej sterty bezużytecznych aplikacji zdołał wyłonić kilku bardzo obiecujących kandydatów.

Siedząc w fotelu ojca przeglądał papiery przyniesione przez asystenta, który na krześle dla interesanta nerwowo zerkal na swojego mocodawcę, czekając w napięciu na ocenę swojej pracy. Lucjusz sprawdził wszystko dwa razy, nie miał do czego się przyczepić, tak, Thomas Fawley był doskonałym wyborem. Skończył szkołę z bardzo dobrymi wynikami, prawo znał na wyrywki, miał zdolności organizacyjne, i talent do liczb, jego niski, łagodny głos i pewnego rodzaju charyzma sprawiały, że bardzo trudno było mu odmówić, a co najważniejsze wzbudzał szacunek.

Tak - pomyślał Lucjusz - byłoby bardzo nierozsądnie pozwolić mu odejść.

Młody pan Malfoy złożył przeczytane dokumenty i schował je do szuflady, spojrzał jeszcze raz na Thomasa, nigdy by nie powiedział, że ten chłopak w skórzanej kurtce, o awanturniczym spojrzeniu brązowych oczu i szelmowskim uśmiechu okaże się tak utalentowanym specjalistą. Lucjusz po otrzymaniu jego aplikacji sprawdził go na wylot, miał opinię awanturnika i kobieciarza, ale nie obchodziło go co Thomas robił w wolnym czasie, dopóki wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków, a póki co robił to świetnie.

\- Chciałbym ci zaproponować stałą pracę.

\- Naprawdę? - Thomas spojrzał na niego że zdumieniem - Nikt przed tobą nie chciał mnie zatrudnić ze względu na mój, eee, tryb życia...

Lucjusz pierwszego dnia ich współpracy powiedział mu, żeby mówili sobie na ty, zwracanie się per pan do kogoś kto był w jego wieku wydawało mu się idiotyczne.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co robisz w wolnym czasie - Lucjusz spojrzał mu w oczy - Dopóki wywiązujesz się ze swoich obowiązków, a robisz to doskonałe, to nie moja sprawa.

Thomas wiedział, że Lucjusz był ekscentryczny, że nie obchodziły go powszechnie przyjęte normy, znał z opowieści historię jego związku z Narcyzą Black, który powszechnie był uważany za niefortunny, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego żywot utracjusza nie będzie stanowił dla niego żadnej przeszkody w zatrudnieniu go.

\- Jeżeli zdecydujesz się przyjąć ofertę - ciągnął dalej Lucjusz patrząc na niego uważnie - Dostaniesz zakwaterowanie we dworze i własny gabinet, miesięczną pensję w wysokości dwóch tyiecy galeonów i trzydzieści dni urlopu na rok.

\- To bardzo hojna oferta - Thomas skinął głową w jego stronę - Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Samodzielne zarządzanie tym majątkiem to absurd - powiedział

Lucjusz spokojnie - Jest to wykonalne, ale ja nie jestem samobójcaą. Biorę ślub za tydzień, nie chcę żeby moja żona nigdy mnie nie widywała.

A więc to prawda - pomyślał Thomas - On z nią jest z miłości.

Zanim nie wyrobił sobie reputacji hulaki, jego nazwisko otworzyło mu drzwi do wielu możnych domów, gdzie widział jak w praktyce konczyly się aranżowane przez rodziców małżeństwa. Wiecznie warczący na siebie ludzie uwięzieni w związkach z przymusu, robiący na przyjęciach dobrą minę do złej gry, mężczyźni którzy częściej bywali w łóżkach kochanek niż żon, kobiety które wyjeżdżały do wód, po to żeby ukryć swój romans, Thomas znał to aż za dobrze, napatrzył się na to wystarczający dużo w dzieciństwie. Miał go czekać taki sam los, ale kiedy matka odkryła, że ojciec przehulał cały ich majątek, wszystkie panny na wydaniu nagle przestały odpisywać na jego listy. W wieku dwudziestu lat znalazł się w suterenie na poddaszu, mając w kieszeni pięćset galeonów, kurtkę ze skóry, wytartą torbę i dębową różdżkę, sam musial na siebie zarobić. Podczas krótkiej i błyskotliwej kariery natknął się na ludzi którzy darzyli się w małżeństwie jakimiś uczuciami może dwa razy, ale nigdy od żadnego wysoko urodzonego arystokraty nie usłyszał, że żona jest ważniejsza od interesów.

\- Chcesz żebym został twoim asystentem?

\- Nie, chcę żebyś został zarządcą - odparł Lucjusz - Oczywiscie, zdaje sobie sprawę że ty też nie poprowadzisz tego sam, dlatego uznałem, że najlepiej będzie podzielić majątek na cztery części, każda z nich będzie mieć osobnych nadzorców, podlegających tobie, a ty będziesz odpowiadał przede mną, chcę dostawać szczegółowe raporty, ale muszę mieć chociaż dwa dni wolne w tygodniu, i nie mogę się tym zajmować od rana do nocy.

Thomas wiedział już, że przyjmie te pracę, byłby głupcem gdyby tego nie zrobił.

\- Muszę się zastanowić - powiedział - Kiedy oczekujesz odpowiedzi?

\- Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe - odparł Lucjusz, wręczając mu ciężka, opieczętowana kopertę - To jest kontrakt, przeczytaj go uważnie. Wyjeżdżam na dwa dni, zastanów się przez ten czas.

\- Dobrze, masz dla mnie jakies zadania?

\- Tak, wyślesz te listy - podał mu plik kopert przewiązanych sznurkiem - I dasz ogłoszenie że szukamy zarzadców. Przez resztę czasu chciałbym żebyś dalej porządkował papiery ojca, skoro chwilowo udało się opanować ten chaos. Spisz wszystko co jest do zrobienia, jakby ci się palił grunt pod nogami będę tu... - napisał mu adres na kawałku papieru. - Nikt poza tobą nie wie, gdzie jadę i tak ma pozostać, mojej matce powiedz że jestem w Londynie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- To wszystko na dzisiaj, jeżeli nie masz już nic więcej do zrobienia możesz iść do domu - Lucjusz wstał i podał Thomasowi rękę - Do zobaczenia za dwa dni - pożegnał go i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Kiedy Narcyza przyszła do stajni punktualnie o dwudziestej pierwszej, Lucjusz czekał juz na nią z dwoma osiodlanymi końmi.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu gdzie jedziemy? - spytała trocząc juki do siodła - Twoja matka zaraz dostanie apopleksji, ledwo udało mi się wyjść z domu.

\- Zaraz się dowie od Thomasa, że jestem w Londynie w pilnej, niecierpiącej zwłoki sprawie - odparł Lucjusz beztrosko, wkładając rękawice do konnej jazdy i podciągnął popręg - To ją powinno zadowolić.

Narcyza roześmiała się i z gracją dosiadła swojej kasztanowej klaczy.

\- Bardzo sprytnie - powiedziała wesoło - Co nie zmienia faktu że nadal nie wiem, gdzie jedziemy.

\- Zobaczysz, to niedaleko.

Tak jak przypuszczał, konna przejażdżka sprawiła im obojgu ogromną przyjemność, od długiego czasu nie przebywali na świeżym powietrzu, przytłoczeni nawałem obowiązków nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo brakowało im kontaktu z przyrodą. Jadąc leśną dróżką w blasku księżyca rozmawiali o blahostkach, żartowali i przekomarzali się że sobą, starannie unikając rozmowy o tym co się wczoraj stało. Lucjusz wiedział, że w końcu będą musieli sobie wszystko wyjaśnić, ale nie chciał teraz zaczynać tego tematu, w tej chwili wystarczyło mu że Narcyza znowu się śmiała, opowiadała mu o tym co robiła przez cały dzień i ani jednym słowem nawet nie wspomniała o jego matce, zazwyczaj nie odstępującej jej na krok, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Kiedy odjechali od Dworu dobre sześć mil, Lucjusz skręcił w las, i chociaż wyczuł że Narcyza zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, mimo wszystko podazyla za nim nie zadając pytan. Jechali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, nie odzywając się do siebie i unikając gałęzi, by w końcu wyjechać na dużą polanę, gdzie ich oczom ukazał się ładny, kamienny dworek.

\- Co to za miejsce? - Narcyza spojrzała na niego że zadziwieniem - Jest absolutnie zachwycające!

\- To pałacyk myśliwski ojca - uśmiechnął się do niej - Zostaniemy tutaj dwa dni, nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

\- Ale jak...? - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem - Przecież masz tyle pracy...

\- Moja praca może poczekać - odparł zsiadając z konia - Świat nie spłonie przez dwa dni.

Lucjusz zaniósł do środka ich bagaże i poprosił ją żeby poczekała na niego, zaprowadził konie do stajni i polecił gajowemu ich rozsiodłanie.

\- Weź to, Harper - podał mu wypchana sakiewkę - Będę tu przez dwa pełne dni, chciałbym żebyś gdzieś wyjechał.

\- Ale państwo...

\- Moi rodzice nic nie wiedzą - zapewnił go - Proszę, to dla mnie bardzo ważne.

\- Och no dobrze, paniczu - Harper przez chwilę się wahał, ale znał Lucjusza odkad ten był niemowlęciem i zawsze miał do niego słabość. - Wrócę w czwartek o 10.

\- Dziękuję.

Narcyza siedziała po turecku przy kominku pijąc wino, ogień igrał w jej włosach, nadając im niesamowitej barwy, Lucjusz zaryglował drzwi i usiadł obok niej.

\- Tu jest pięknie - spojrzała na niego przeciągle i uśmiechnęła się - Ale ja naprawdę nadal nie rozumiem jak udało ci się wyrwać, przez trzy tygodnie nie miałeś na nic czasu...

\- Nie miałem na nic czasu bo myślałem, że muszę tyle pracować - powiedział obejmując ja - Dopiero wczoraj zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę wcale nie muszę.

Narcyza przytuliła się do niego, zacisnęła swoją delikatna dłoń na jego szczupłych palcach.

\- Mojego ojca nigdy nie było w domu - podjął po chwili - Wiecznie coś załatwiał, wyjeżdżał, wizytował, jeździł w delegacje nawet jeżeli był we dworze, większą części dnia spędzał w swoim gabinecie, bywały lata że prawie go nie widywałem.

\- Nie wiedziałam - Narcyza odwróciła się do niego i pogłaskała go po policzku - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Bo nie uważałem, że to coś co powinienem ci powiedziec, sądziłem że to zupełnie normalne - odparł - Ojciec całe życie sam zarządzał tym majątkiem, i ja naprawdę nie rozumiem jak jemu przez tyle lat udawało się nad tym panować... Oczywiście, wiele rzeczy umykało mu przez kilka ostatnich lat, stąd się wzięły moje pewne... Problemy z zarządzaniem, ale to jest nieważne. Całe życie chciałem w jakiś sposób dorównać ojcu, chciałem żeby mnie docenił, kiedy powiedział że chce żebym przejął jego obowiązki pomyślałem że w końcu nadszedł ten moment, że udowodnię mu swoją wartość. - nalał sobie wina - I pewnie tak by się stało, zaczynałem stawać się w tym naprawdę dobry, coraz lepiej mi szło, zatrudniłem Thomasa bo ojciec narobił mnóstwo zaległości, ale myślałem że to będzie tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, że po jakimś czasie odprawię go i poradzę sobie że wszystkim sam.

Narcyza usiadła naprzeciwko niego, odgarnęła na bok swoje długie, złote włosy

\- Zostawiłem cię - Lucjusz odwrócił wzrok - Byłaś z tym wszystkim sama, nie miałem nawet czasu z tobą porozmawiać...

\- Dlaczego się tym zadręczasz? - spytała - Nie powinnam ci w ogóle o tym mówić, poradziłabym sobie z twoją matką, nie powinnam ci dokładać problemów.

\- Zraniłem cię i nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, przepraszam w ogóle że musiałaś być świadkiem tej awantury z moją matką, przepraszam że nie wracałem przez tyle czasu, nie chciałem żebyś mnie wtedy widziała.

\- Zraniłeś mnie, to prawda, ale co z tego? - Narcyza spojrzała na niego uważnie - Przecież chcesz to naprawić, jesteśmy tutaj, twoja matka zmieniła do mnie nastawienie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, nie rozdrapuj tego dalej, przecież ja nadal cię kocham, to co się stało tego nie zmienia.

Lucjusz poczuł że z serca spada mu ogromny ciężar.

\- Nie chcę być swoim ojcem - powiedział kładąc głowę na jej udach - Będę poświęcał majątkowi tylko tyle czasu ile bedzie konieczne, zatrudniłem Thomasa na stałe...

\- Zgodził się?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale przyjmie ofertę, jest zbyt dobra żeby ją odrzucił. Zostanie zarządcą, zatrudnimy podwykonawców, oczywiście to moje dziedzictwo, muszę o nie dbać, ale na pewno nie twoim kosztem. - pocałował jej dłoń - Powiedziałem Thomasowi że muszę mieć dwa dni wolne w tygodniu, ale chcę żeby on mnie całkowicie zastąpił, jak ureguluję sprawy w majątku chciałbym wrócić do pracy w dyplomacji.

\- Bardzo dobrze - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego - Lubiłeś to, przyniesie ci to na pewno więcej satysfakcji niż ciągle przesiadywanie nad papierami we dworze. Przestań już o tym myśleć.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno - Narcyza pocałowała go - Nie chcę tracić czasu na rozpamiętywanie.

Następnego dnia Lucjusz pokazał jej okolice pałacyku w którym spędzał bardzo dużo czasu jako dziecko, jeździli konno, kąpali się w położonym w bliskim sąsiedztwie jeziorze i znacznie nadwyrezyli zaopatrzenie prywatnej piwniczki z winem jego ojca. Nie rozmawiali więcej o tym co się wydarzyło, nie potrzebowali już tego. Lucjusz wiedział że Narcyza mu wybaczyła, wiedział też że nie chciała żeby dłużej się zadręczał. Znowu co chwila wybuchała śmiechem, opowiadała mu o swoim dzieciństwie, o wyjazdach na wakacje do jej ulubionej letniej posiadłości Blacków niedaleko Torquay, o plażach pokrytych drobnym, pialym piaskiem, wschodach i zachodach słońca, o głębokim, granatowym odcieniu wody. Narcyza kochała morze, uspokajał ją kojący szum fal i zapach soli w powietrzu, lubiła obserwować mewy i maskonury, lubiła nadmorską przyrodę. Lucjusz oznajmił jej że lista z wyszczególnionymi przez nią przedmiotami trafiła już do Borgina, który zmotywowany dodatkowo sporą ilością zlota obiecał zająć się tym jak najszybciej. Narcyza śmiejąc się zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała go z pasją, Lucjusz powoli sunął dłońmi po jej kręgosłupie, nie wiedział kiedy jego pas z głośnym trzaskiem upadł na drewnianą podłogę, a obok niego znalazła się jej czarna koszula. Mieli do nadrobienia całe trzy tygodnie, żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy ile stracili przez ten czas, zajęci nic nieznaczącymi sprawami zapomnieli o sobie, o tym ile tak naprawdę dla siebie znaczyli. Nic nie było w stanie oderwać ich od siebie, on na nowo odkrywał jej delikatne, mlecznobiałe ciało, miękkie i twarde zarazem, ona nie mogła nasycić się samą jego obecnością, głębokim, kojącym, głosem i dotykiem, prawie światło, kiedy zapadli w krótki, niespokojny sen.

Wszystko było dobrze.


	5. Chapter 5

Abraxas wrócił do Dworu w czwartek rano, cały poprzedni tydzień spędził w Londynie, gdzie upewniał się że wszystkie papiery są w porządku, a Lucjusz otrzyma po jego śmierci wszystko co mu że się należy. Nie zamierzał co prawda jeszcze odchodzić z tego świata, jednakże wolał być ubezpieczony na wszelki wypadek. Przebywając w swoim londyńskim domu w pełni docenił wszystkie wygody miasta, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spotkał się ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, wieczorami chodził do barów, dużo czasu spędził na Pokątnej i w Dziurawym Kotle, wszędzie miał blisko, nie musiał troszczyć się o zaopatrzenie ani ciągle ślęczeć nad papierami dotyczącymi majątku. Mimo że duża część czasu spędzonego w Londynie upłynęła mu na spotkaniach z prawnikami, Abraxas czuł się wypoczęty i zrelaksowany, cieszył się, że właśnie w stolicy spędzą razem z żoną ostatnie lata swojego życia, jednak teraz, przemierzając swój dom rodzinny poczuł lekkie ukłucie smutku. Patrzył na marmurowe posadzki z Carrary i mahoniowe parkiety, z rozrzewnieniem myślał o dębowej boazerii, pięknych, ręcznie tkanych gobelinach i dziełach sztuki, portretach swojej rodziny, o zabytkowych, hebanowych meblach które kazał sprowadzić jego ojciec. Zanim poszedł zobaczyć się z rodziną odwiedził swoją ulubioną ukrytą komnatę w której lubił się bawić jako dziecko, w swoim gabinecie z czułością pogładził blat rzeźbionego, mahoniowego biurka, które było jego wiernym towarzyszem przez wiele lat. Wyjrzał przez okno, ogarnął spojrzeniem las i łąki, pomyślał o rozległych, pięknych terenach otaczających jego dom.

Abraxas zdawał sobie sprawę że ten moment nadejdzie odkąd Lucjusz się urodził, stojąc nad jego kołyską i patrząc na śpiące niemowlę wyobrażał sobie dzień w którym syn zajmie jego miejsce, wiedział że to naturalna kolej rzeczy, nie sądził jednak że usunięcie się w cień będzie dla niego tak przykrym procesem. Czuł się stary i niepotrzebny, Lucjusz doskonale sobie radził z majątkiem i interesami, nie potrzebował pomocy ojca, za dwa dni miał brać ślub, wkrótce będzie miał dzieci. Abraxas przez ostatnie tygodnie w pełni uświadomił sobie że nigdy nie był dobrym ojcem, nie poświęcał swojemu dziecku wystarczająco czasu, nie dał mu odczuć że jest z niego zadowolony, każdy jego sukces przyjmował z obojętnością, doskonałe wyniki egzaminów okrasił wzruszeniem ramion, sukcesy w ministerstwie pominął milczeniem, bardzo długo nie był w stanie przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego syn był zdolny i bardzo dobrze sobie radził. Przez chorobliwy pracoholizm ominęło go praktycznie całe dzieciństwo i adolescencja jego jedynego dziecka, przeoczył moment w którym dorósł, dopiero teraz, kiedy Lucjusz był już mężczyzną, do Abraxasa dotarło że w ogóle go nie znał, nie wiedział co lubi, co go cieszy, a co unieszczęśliwia.

Wbrew temu co próbował wmówić swojemu synowi, nie był też dobrym mężem, nie kochał jego matki, nie była dla niego najdroższą osobą. Owszem, szanował ją, a przez te wszystkie lata została jego przyjaciółką, cenił ją i lubił, ale nie potrafił jej pokochać. Zdradzał swoją żonę, na boku zawsze miał kochanki, uciekał od domowych obowiązków jak tylko mógł, uważał że jego jedyną odpowiedzialnością jest pomnażanie majątku. Nie był szczęśliwy w małżeństwie, a mimo wszystko próbował zgotować swojemu dziecku taki sam los. Nagle całe jego zachowanie, próby zmuszenia Lucjusza do zawarcia małżeństwa z kobietą której by nie kochał wydały mu się skrajnie głupie i nieodpowiednie, nie rozumiał dlaczego nie potrafił zaakceptować wyboru swojego syna, który przecież był zgodny ze wszystkimi kryteriami, nie umiał sobie wyjaśnić dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubił Narcyzy, dlaczego czepiał się nic nie znaczących szczegółów. Widział jak bardzo Lucjusz ją kochał i jak bardzo ona kochała jego, a mimo wszystko nie potrafił tego zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Uświadomił sobie boleśnie jak wielkim był hipokrytą, przez całe życie zdradzając swoją żonę, jednocześnie wytykał synowi że nie czekał z seksem do ślubu. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie awantury które wywoływał przez ostatnie tygodnie i nagle zawstydził się swojego zachowania, nie znajdował nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, Narcyza mimo jego niechęci zawsze była dla niego dobra i ciepła, kiedy pod nieobecność Lucjusza spędzali razem popołudnia zawsze pamiętała którą najbardziej lubił herbatę, kiedy szła z nim na spacer zawsze miała dla niego jego ulubione zielone jabłko, trzymała go pod ramię i z uwagą słuchała wszystkiego co miał do powiedzenia. Kiedy patrzył na nią, jak wieczorami czytała ksiażki, pisała listy, odgarniała do tyłu swoje długie jasne włosy od czasu do do czasu spoglądając na niego i uśmiechając się, uderzyła go świadomość, że w końcu będzie miał córkę której tak bardzo pragnął, a której nie dane było mu mieć.

Patrząc na oprawione w srebrną ramkę zdjęcie Lucjusza, zrobione zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły, poczuł przypływ chłodnej determinacji. - Naprawię to wszystko - pomyślał - chociaż raz zrobię coś jak należy. Westchnął głęboko obrzucając spojrzeniem swój gabinet, który odkąd oddał go Lucjuszowi do dyspozycji wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż kiedy urzędował tam Abraxas. Wszystko było starannie poukładane i posegregowane, przewiązane sznurkiem stosiki papierów były pochowane do szuflad, na biurku leżały tylko przybory do pisania i czyste kartki pergaminu, Lucjusz był pedantyczny, lubił mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, nie znosił chaosu i nieporządku, był zupełnie inny niż jego ojciec. Abraxas ostatni raz spojrzał przez okno i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie chciał tego przedłużać, wiedział, że im szybciej się z tym pogodzi tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Ociągając się zszedł na dół, w domu pana Malfoya śniadanie zazwyczaj jadano między dziesiątą a jedenastą, spodziewał się zastać wszystkich przy stole, tym większe było jego zdziwienie kiedy okazało się, że jadalnia jest pusta. Abraxas wziął sobie z patery drożdżówkę z budyniem i w zamyśleniu patrzył na zastawiony do śniadania stół, dla jego żony i syna to była świętość, nie przypominał sobie żeby kiedykolwiek któreś z nich je przegapiło, nawet w najgorszym okresie buntu Lucjusz każdego dnia jadał z matką śniadanie. Przez chwilę stał opierając się o ścianę i rozmyślając nad tym co mogło się wydarzyć, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi i dźwięczny śmiech Narcyzy, wyjrzał ukradkiem zza rogu i obserwował jak jego syn z nonszalancją obejmuje ją w talii i przyciska do swojego boku, oboje mieli bagaże i wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonych z siebie niż zwykle. Abraxas szybko usiadł przy stole, udając że jest bardzo zajęty swoja gazetą, drożdżówką z budyniem i czarną kawą.

\- Tak, i wiesz co on mi wtedy powiedział? - zapytał z rozbawieniem Lucjusz – Że podpiszą ten traktat tylko wtedy gdy... - urwał nagle, widząc siedzącego przy stole ojca – Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie dzisiaj, tato.

\- Witaj synu, Cyziu, - Abraxas obrzucił ich uważnym spojrzeniem, szczęście które z nich promieniowało było niemalże namacalne – Miałem przyjechać jutro, ale udało mi się załatwić wszystko szybciej, postanowiłem więc wrócić dzień wcześniej.

\- Rozumiem, że wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie? - Lucjusz usiadł obok Narcyzy, nalał sobie i jej herbaty – Rogalika, kochanie? - podał jej paterę – Może wolisz bułeczkę z czekoladą?

\- Dziękuję, wezmę rogalika – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie – Czy mój ojciec dobrze się czuje? - przeniosła wzrok na Abraxasa, oczy błyszczały jej jakby była w gorączce – Lucjusz mówił, że chcieliście spisać także nasz ślubny kontrakt.

\- Och tak, wszystko poszło bardzo dobrze, jesteś zabezpieczony na każdą ewentualność, synu – Abraxas obserwował ich badawczo, wyglądali na bardzo niewyspanych i zmęczonych, ale ich zachowanie temu przeczyło, wyglądali tak, jakby wypili za dużo mikstury wigoru – Twój ojciec Cyziu czuje się znacznie lepiej, kontrakt został spisany, mam go ze sobą. Wystarczy tylko podpisać. - napił się kawy – Gdzie jest matka?

\- Nie wiem, skoro nie zeszła pewnie jest u siebie – odparł Lucjusz zmienionym głosem – Będę chciał zatrudnić zarządcę majątku, muszę mieć więcej wolnego czasu, mam nadzieję, że nie masz z tym problemu?

Abraxas już się szykował do wydania mu reprymendy, on nigdy nie miał zarządcy i bardzo dobrze sobie radził, ale w porę sobie przypomniał o tym co ustalił wcześniej sam ze sobą.

\- Nie, synu – rzekł po chwili wahania – Rób jak uważasz. Dlaczego matki nie ma na śniadaniu? - nie dał się zbyć – Co tu się stało?

\- Niech ci sama powie – Lucjusz spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Mam dosyć tego tematu, powinieneś to usłyszeć od niej.

Abraxas poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze, zrozumiał że musieli się poważnie pokłócić, a skoro jego syn nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, na pewno cała sytuacja dotyczyła Narcyzy.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem, zrobię to od razu po śniadaniu – ojciec dolał sobie kawy – Ten zarządca... Kto to jest?

\- Thomas Fawley – Lucjusz rozparł się niedbale na krześle – Miał doskonałe referencje...

\- Słyszałem o nim – Abraxas złożył gazetę na pół – To przykre co się stało z jego ojcem, tyle długów, taki piękny majątek poszedł pod młotek... Mój dobry kolega korzystał z usług Thomasa, to bardzo dobry wybór.

Lucjusz patrzył na ojca ze zdziwieniem, pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszał od niego wyraźną pochwałę, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie był na to przygotowany.

\- Dziękuję ojcze – rzekł po chwili wahania – Spotykam się wieczorem z kolegami, ale pewnie nie masz dla mnie nic do załatwienia w Londynie?

\- Nie, nie mam – Abraxas wstał i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki mały pakunek – Co będziecie robić?

\- Pić – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko – To w końcu mój wieczór kawalerski, Narcyzy też dzisiaj nie będzie, przyjechały jej przyjaciółki.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent, Cyziu – Abraxas nie skomentował tego, doskonale pamiętał, jak Lucjusz pół roku temu wrócił do domu z libacji ze swoimi przyjaciółmi tak pijany, że spadł ze schodów, miał tylko nadzieję, że jego syn zmądrzał od tego czasu - Proszę, myślę że ci się spodoba.

Abraxas podał jej paczuszkę, patrzył jak Narcyza otwiera prezent i ogląda uważnie delikatną, złotą bransoletkę.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała zaskoczona - Jest śliczna.

\- Cieszę się - Abraxas rozpromienił się. - Zostawię was teraz, pójdę poszukać matki.

Lucjusz patrzył za oddalającym się ojcem i zastanawiał się co w zasadzie się właśnie stało. Abraxas który przez całe życie go krytykował, walczył z nim na każdym kroku, wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia że nie lubi i nie akceptuje ani Narcyzy ani jego wyborów życiowych, był niezadowolony z jego kariery w dyplomacji, nagle zaczyna sypać pochwałami jak z rękawa, obsypuje Cyzię prezentami, powstrzymuje się od złośliwych uwag, daje mu wolną rękę w podejmowaniu decyzji. Lucjusz nie wiedział co o tym wszystkim myśleć, był zaskoczony i zbity z tropu, spodziewał się zupełnie czegoś innego.

\- Co mu się stało? - Narcyza spojrzała na Lucjusza że zdziwieniem - Ktoś ci podmienił ojca?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł obejmując ją - Co będziecie robić?

\- Upijemy się - Cyzia posłała mu rozbawione spojrzenie - Jeanne, Marie i Laura przywiozą z Francji mnóstwo wina, Bella obiecała że przyniesie gin i brandy. Och, tak dawno nie miałam okazji napić się z moją siostrą, nie mogę się doczekać, - przytuliła się do niego - A wy?

\- Mniej więcej to samo - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej - Spotykamy się w domu Rudolfa na Regent Street, później pewnie wyjdziemy na miasto, stęskniłem się za londyńskimi barami.

\- Zaprosiłeś Fawleya na ślub?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu...

\- Nie mam, jeżeli zostanie twoim zarządcą zakładam, że będzie z nami bardzo długo, widzę z resztą że go polubiłeś – Narcyza ścisnęła go za rękę – Chciałabym go poznać, nie widziałam go ani razu odkąd zaczął dla ciebie pracować.

\- Załatwimy to jutro, dobrze? - Lucjusz pocałował ją w policzek – Muszę się z nim teraz spotkać, chcę wszystko zamknąć przed wyjazdem.

\- Dobrze, idź. Będę w pracowni.

Abraxas znalazł swoją żonę w salonie, siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu czytając książkę, była wyraźnie przygnębiona, nie wyglądała też najlepiej.

\- Dzień dobry moja droga – Abraxas usiadł naprzeciwko niej – Dlaczego nie było cię na śniadaniu?

\- Nie chcę _jej_ spotykać – Galatea spojrzała na niego ze złością – Gdybyś tylko wiedział jaką nasz syn urządził mi awanturę przez _nią_...

Abraxas poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, mimo początkowego, dość pozytywnego nastawiania jego żony do przyszłej synowej, z biegiem czasu Galatea przestała ją lubić, drażnił ją jej swobodny sposób bycia, niechęć do wczesnego macierzyństwa i tendencja do stawiania na swoim. Według Galatei młode kobiety powinny być ciche i uległe, zajmować się domem i obowiązkami towarzyskimi, a nie pracą czy własnym rozwojem, Narcyza była bardzo daleka od takiego wzorca, nie chciała jej dobrych rad, co tylko potęgowało ich wzajemną niechęć.

\- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się właściwie stało? - spytał Abraxas łagodnie – Spotkałem ich na śniadaniu, ale nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście, że ci nie powiedzieli, on chce mnie za wszelką cenę ukarać – odparła odkładając książkę na stolik – Ja tylko chciałam, żeby ich ślub wyglądał tak jak sobie wymarzyłam, ale ona oczywiście nie mogła się na to zgodzić, musi mieć koniecznie wszystko według swojego pomysłu, nie pozwoliła mi nawet zaprosić całej rodziny! Moje piękne, beżowe obrusy, kryształowa zastawa, wszystko pozmieniała!

\- Oczywiście moja droga, to naprawdę oburzające – Abraxas wiedział już co się stanie dalej, znał doskonale temperament swojej żony – Ale przecież ustalaliśmy, że organizację ślubu i wesela zostawimy im...

\- Ja nic takiego nie mówiłam – zaperzyła się – Podkreślałam, że chciałabym żeby wszystko było tak, jak sobie to wymarzyłam...

\- Tak, oczywiście, ale, eee, Lucjusz powiedział że zorganizują to sami, ty miałaś im tylko pomagać...

\- W zasadzie to pomagałam tylko jej, bo on się tym w ogóle nie interesował, pracował cały czas, więc pewnie wykorzystała to żeby zrobić wszystko po swojemu, jestem pewna że nasz syn tak naprawdę nie chce prywatnej uroczystości - powiedziała ze złością – Trzy dni temu oczywiście pokłóciła się ze mną, powiedziałam jej co myślę na ten temat, a ona usunęła wszystkie moje zmiany i rzuciła zaklęcie trwałego przylepca!

\- A co dokładnie jej powiedziałaś?

\- No jak to co, powiedziałam że nie jest jeszcze jego żoną i nie ma prawa o tym decydować! To chyba oczywiste, a ona wiesz co zrobiła? - powiedziała płaczliwie - _Poskarżyła mu_ się, wyobrażasz to sobie?! Nakrzyczał na mnie, a on nigdy nie podniósł na mnie głosu! Żałuję, że zgodziliśmy się na to małżeństwo, powinien sobie wybrać kogoś innego... Jest nieskromna i wyzywająca, nie mogę patrzeć na te jej ubrania, i ta praca zawodowa! Dlaczego ona nie może być jak inne młode kobiety, musiała go jakoś omotać, on sobie z nią zmarnuje życie! Och, mój biedny synek...

Abraxasowi zrobiło się niedobrze, nigdy by nie poszedł z pretensjami bezpośrednio do Narcyzy, wiedział, że prędzej czy później Lucjusz się o tym dowie, nie chciał nawet wiedzieć w jaką wpadł furię kiedy cała ta sprawa wyszła na jaw.

\- Nie powinnaś się tak zachowywać, moja droga...

\- Ale co ty mówisz, przecież miałam pełne prawo...

\- Nie, nie miałaś prawa jej tak traktować – Abraxas spojrzał na nią chłodno – Powinnaś pójść z tym do naszego syna, a nie do niej. Za dwa dni ona dołączy do naszej rodziny, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Że będziecie na siebie warczeć przy każdym spotkaniu? Przecież to będzie nie do wytrzymania!

\- Nie chcę się w ogóle z nią spotykać, on będzie musiał wybrać, ja albo ona!

\- Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego co mówisz? - Abraxas nie wierzył w to co słyszy – On ją kocha!

\- Ach daj spokój, pragnie jej, to oczywiste, ale nie sądzę...

\- Czy ty naprawdę jesteś ślepa? Nie widzisz jak oni się zachowują? Powinnaś się cieszyć, że są ze sobą szczęśliwi, myślisz że co się stanie jak każesz mu wybierać? Myślisz, że wybierze ciebie i odprawi żonę? Doprawdy, nie sądziłem że możesz być tak zaślepiona!

\- On chce tylko pójść z nią do łóżka, jestem pewna że jak to się stanie...

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że oni jeszcze ze sobą nie spali? - Abraxas parsknął – Jesteś jeszcze bardziej naiwna niż sądziłem...

\- I ty się na to zgodziłeś?!

\- A co miałem robić, trzymać ich na łańcuchu? Też mi się to nie podoba, ale pogodziłem się z tym! Nie pozwolę na to, żeby nasz jedyny syn przestał się do nas odzywać przez twoje fochy! - Abraxas podniósł nieznacznie głos, był zły - Nie chcę go stracić akurat teraz, kiedy wreszcie mogę spróbować być dla niego lepszym ojcem!

\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie...

\- Dość – powiedział tonem ucinającym dyskusję – Przeprosisz ich dzisiaj zanim wyjdą do swoich przyjaciół, od tej pory będziesz dla niej uprzejma i miła, przestaniesz ją krytykować i robić jej przytyki, zachowuj się na poziomie, na litość boską. Oni pojutrze biorą ślub, nie pozwolę, żebyś to zepsuła.

Galatea spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną rezygnacji i złości na twarzy, wiedziała, że będzie musiała posłuchać swojego męża, była na przegranej pozycji. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego Abraxas tak nagle zmienił nastawienie do Narcyzy, o której też przecież nie miał najlepszego zdania, dlaczego nagle tak zaczęło mu zależeć na poprawieniu stosunków z Lucjuszem, którym nie interesował się praktycznie całe życie. Popatrzyła na niego ze złością i bez słowa wyszła z salonu, pan Malfoy westchnął, nigdy nie sądził, że ślub jego syna będzie kosztował go tyle nerwów.

Lucjusz siedział w swoim gabinecie niedbale rozparty na krześle czytając kontrakt ślubny. Nie było w nim nic nadzwyczajnego, pojutrze w skarbcu przybędzie sporo złota, Cygnus przekaże mu akty notarialne posiadłości które wniesie mu w posagu Narcyza, ona sama z chwilą podpisania kontraktu przechodziła pod opiekę męża, zobowiązującego się do dbania o nią i zaspokajania wszystkich jej potrzeb. Lucjusz był zadowolony, ojciec zastosował się do jego wytycznych, w dokumencie nie było nic o dzieciach ani pracy zawodowej Narcyzy. Kontrakt był napisany przejrzystym i eleganckim językiem, Lucjusz pomyślał, że prawnicy zatrudnieni przez ich rodziców do spisania umowy zrobili kawał dobrej roboty. Złożył papiery, schował je do koperty którą zapieczętował i włożył do szuflady. Spojrzał na zegar, dochodziła piąta, niedługo miał się spotkać z Thomasem w celu omówienia wszystkich szczegółów. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę.

Fawley wszedł do gabinetu i usiadł na krześle dla interesanta.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz - uśmiechnął się do niego - Udało ci się zapoznać z tym co zrobiłem pod twoją nieobecność?

\- Tak, jestem bardzo zadowolony, poumawiaj tych kandydatów na jutro, od dwunastej powiedzmy do szesnastej, chcę to załatwić przed wyjazdem. Czy podjąłeś decyzję odnośnie mojej oferty?

\- Zdecydowałem się przyjąć pracę u ciebie - Thomas podał mu gruba kopertę - Podpisałem kontrakt, na każdej stronie jest parafka. Zamknąłem wszystkie moje pozostałe zlecenia, będę do twojej wyłącznej dyspozycji.

\- Doskonale, chciałbym żebyś zaczął od zaraz - Lucjusz wstał, nalał sobie i jemu swojego ulubionego single malta - Zakwateruję cię w północnym skrzydle, dostaniesz sypialnię, gabinet i prywatną łazienkę, będziesz jadł z nami, nie ze służbą - Thomas skłonił się lekko, był to wyraźny dowód uznania, zarządcy zazwyczaj nie spożywali posiłków ze swoimi mocodawcami - Proszę, to jest twoje pełnomocnictwo, od dzisiaj będziesz oficjalnie działał w moim imieniu. Pojutrze wyjeżdżam, wracam za miesiąc, kiedy będę we Francji chciałbym, żebyś wysyłał mi tygodniowe raporty, muszę wiedzieć co się tu dzieje.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Ojciec zostanie tu aż do mojego powrotu, podejrzewam że będzie sobie życzył poprzyglądać się twojej pracy...

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, pewnie trudno mu zaakceptować że przechodzi na emeryturę - Thomas napił się whisky, miała głęboki, karmelowy aromat - Leżakowana w beczkach po rumie?

\- Bardzo dobrze - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego - Dwunastoletnia. Chciałbym żebyś pozwolił mu się zajmować czymś mało istotnym, żeby czuł się potrzebny i żeby nie był znudzony.

\- Dam mu w zarząd ten mały folwarczek w Walii, tam nie ma za bardzo czego zepsuć.

\- Sądzę że to powinno załatwić sprawę - młody pan Malfoy wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni małą kopertę - Chciałbym cię zaprosić na mój ślub.

\- Będę zaszczycony - Thomas skłonił się lekko - Dziękuję.

\- Narcyza chce cię poznać, mógłbyś spędzić z nami jutro wieczorem trochę czasu?

\- Bardzo chętnie.

\- Ach i jeszcze jedno, dzisiaj jest mój wieczór kawalerski - Lucjusz napisał mu na kartce adres domu Rudolfa - Jeżeli będziesz chciał możesz do nas dołączyć. A teraz chodź, oprowadzę cię.

Thomas poszedł za Lucjuszem żeby obejrzeć Dwór, słyszał dużo opowieści o rodowej posiadłości Malfoyów, ale żadne z nich nie były w stanie oddać charakteru tego domu, w którym na każdym kroku odczuwało się ciężar tysiącletniej historii jednej z najstarszych rodzin w czarodziejskim świecie. Słuchał uważnie głębokiego głosu swego mocodawcy, który opowiadał mu o przebudowach i modernizacji jakie zachodziły we Dworze na przestrzeni wieków, patrzył jak ze ścian śledzili go z zainteresowaniem przodkowie Lucjusza, wszyscy o platynowych włosach i porcelanowej karnacji. Thomas był prawnikiem, bardzo dobrze znał historię, wiedział że protoplasta rodu, Armand Malfoy, przybył do Anglii razem z Wilhelmem Zdobywcą i dzięki swojej inteligencji i przebiegłości udało mu się zyskać wdzięczność króla, który za jego zasługi nadał mu ziemię w Wiltshire, gdzie Armand zbudował rodową posiadłość. Malfoyowie nigdy nie byli zainteresowani dzierżeniem bezpośredniej władzy, woleli działać z ukrycia, pociągać za sznurki, prowadzić wyrafinowane intrygi polityczne, nominować swoich protegowanych, którzy pijani sukcesami nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że w rzeczywistości nie byli niczym więcej niż tylko marionetkami, i chociaż nigdy nie zdobyto żadnych dowodów, w podręcznikach do historii wysnuwano teorie że w osiemnastym wieku przez dwie kadencje ministra Osberta, wszystkie decyzje podejmował Septymus Malfoy, Osbert jedynie podpisywał podsuwane mu pod nos papiery. Przodkowie Lucjusza czerpali ogromne korzyści ze współpracy z mugolami, jego imiennik był rozważany jako kandydat do ręki królowej Elżbiety, a kiedy ta go odrzuciła miał przekląć ją tak, by nigdy nie wyszła za mąż - znowu wysnuwano tylko domysły, nikomu nie udało się zdobyć żadnych dowodów świadczących o jego winie. Malfoyowie zbili potężny majątek na lukratywnych kontaktach z niemagiczymi rodzinami arystokratycznymi przejmując ich posiadłości i pieniądze, stawali się coraz bardziej wpływowi, koligacąc się z pozostałymi rodami nienaruszalnej dwudziestki ósemki. Mając samych synów i zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że duża liczba dzieci prowadzi do parcelacji majątku, wzbogacali się na ogromnych posagach wnoszonych im przez córki z najlepszych angielskich domów, poślubiające młodych dziedziców rodu.

Kiedy przeforsowano Traktat o Tajności Czarodziejów ucięli wszystkie kontakty z niemagicznym światem, a Brutus Malfoy napisał słynny pamflet "Walczący Mag", w którym jasno przedstawił swoje poglądy na temat czystości krwi i wiązania się z mugolami, nadając kurs którym podążyły przyszłe pokolenia, stając się tym samym zwolennikami ideologii supremacji czystej krwi.

Thomas dobrze znał sprawę ustąpienia pierwszego ministra magii mugolskiego pochodzenia, który w 1968 roku podał się do dymisji z powodu pewnej wstydliwej choroby, i znowu wszyscy szeptali między sobą że w tę sprawę zamieszany był Abraxas Malfoy, ale nikt nie był w stanie przedstawić żadnych dowodów przeciwko niemu, ojciec Lucjusza opóźniał prawa które były mu nie na rękę, forsował te które mogły przyczynić się do pomnożenia jego majątku, mnóstwo ludzi miało u niego długi wdzięczności, jego znajomości były rozległe i sięgały bardzo daleko. Lucjusz podczas swojej błyskotliwej kariery w ministerstwie zablokował projekt ustawy nakazującej wymazanie informacji o statusie krwi z oficjalnych dokumentów i dowodów tożsamości, nie zrobił tego jednak sam, poparło go kilku innych członków komisji, i chociaż w kuluarach mówiono, że młody pan Malfoy po prostu ich przekupił, to sami zainteresowani milczeli jak grób i nikt nie był w stanie niczego udowodnić. Patrząc na swego mocodawcę, odzianego w bordową koszulę i czarną kamizelkę, Thomas pomyślał, że Lucjusz był w stanie zjednać sobie każdego już samym swoim wyglądem, wysoki i przystojny, o ujmującym uśmiechu i nienagannych manierach, doskonale wykształcony i obyty, zawsze świetnie ubrany, elokwentny, o wyrafinowanym poczuciu humoru, kobiety lgnęły do niego, mężczyźni chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić, nie było wydarzenia towarzyskiego na które nie byłby zaproszony. Jego niski, głęboki głos wzbudzał zaufanie i zachęcał do zwierzeń, rozmówcy sami nie wiedzieli kiedy powierzali mu swoje najskrytsze sekrety i tajemnice, prosili o pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemów, na co z zasady przystawał, wiedział jaką siłę mają długi wdzięczności, hojnie finansował różne rządowe projekty i inicjatywy. W wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat Lucjusz miał już ugruntowaną pozycję, tak samo jak jego ojciec potrafił operować swoimi pieniędzmi i koneksjami żeby wyciągnąć jak najwięcej korzyści dla siebie, był wpływowy i liczono się z jego zdaniem, i chociaż Thomas wiedział, że jego mocodawca nie żenił się z Narcyzą dla jej pieniędzy, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że skoligacenie się z Blackami, dorównującymi Malfoyom statusem i bogactwem, było doskonałym posunięciem pod każdym względem. Elita mogła sobie mówić po cichu o niestosowności tego związku, ale fakty pozostawały faktami, krew Narcyzy była czysta jak łza, jej nazwisko otwierało drzwi do domów, które nawet dla Lucjusza były zamknięte, większość rodów arystokratycznych była w jakiś sposób skoligacona z Blackami, którzy potrafili te związki bardzo dobrze wykorzystywać do własnych celów, a co najważniejsze byli gorącymi zwolennikami supremacji czystej krwi. Narcyza różniła się od reszty panien na wydaniu, podobnie jak Lucjusz była ekscentryczna i nie zamierzała przestrzegać powszechnie przyjętych reguł, jej żywa inteligencja i ciekawość świata w połączeniu ze swobodnym sposobem bycia i brakiem szacunku dla konwenansów wzbudzały sensację, a jej uroda, oryginalność i nietuzinkowe podejście do życia czyniły z niej idealną partnerkę dla Lucjusza. Thomas przeniósł wzrok na herb rodu Malfoyów, odczytał wygrawerowane na nim motto. - _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper*_ \- pomyślał podążając korytarzem śladem swego mocodawcy - _Toujours Pur*…_ Oni nawet dewizy mają podobne.

\- Tutaj będziesz mieszkał - Lucjusz otworzył rzeźbione drzwi i wpuścił go do pokoju - Tam dalej jest gabinet, jeżeli nie będzie ci odpowiadał…

\- Żartujesz? - Thomas wyjrzał przez okno, miał ładny widok na las - Jest piękny.

\- Cieszę się - młody pan Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego i podał mu rękę - Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Kiedy został sam, Fawley wyciągnął się na łóżku nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Jeszcze miesiąc temu gnieździł się w pokoju z kuchnią w sutenerze, w której latem można było się ugotować a zimą zamarznąć, brał zlecenia jak leci żeby związać jakoś koniec z końcem, wspierając jednocześnie finansowo matkę i siostrę, nie dojadał i nie dosypiał bo priorytetem były pieniądze. Teraz natomiast powrócił do standardu życia które brutalnie zostało mu odebrane, mieszkał w pięknej posiadłości ziemskiej, miał wysoką pensję, stałą pracę, i był na dobrej drodze do zacieśnienia swojej znajomości z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, którego szczerze polubił. Pomyślał, że świat nie jest jednak taki zły, by po chwili wstać i zacząć pisać listy do rodziny, miał jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Narcyza siedziała przy ładnym, hebanowym biurku w swojej pracowni, kończąc pisać list do rady nadzorczej Szpitala Świętego Munga. Przedstawiła w nim swoje referencje, tytuły opracowań naukowych których była autorką, sporządzone przez siebie receptury oraz plan badań które zamierzała prowadzić i wyrażała nadzieję na nawiązanie długoletniej współpracy. Nie chciała pracować bezpośrednio w szpitalu, we Dworze miała wszystko czego potrzebowała, natomiast stały kontakt ze specjalistami z Londynu i możliwość ulepszania receptur według ich wskazówek były dla niej wielką szansą.

Irytowało ją, że musiała poprosić Lucjusza o oświadczenie, w którym wyrażał zgodę na podjęcie przez nią pracy zawodowej, on był równie zażenowany jak ona, kiedy podpisywał krótki dokument który musiała załączyć do swojej aplikacji. Lucjusz rozumiał, że nie chciała zamknąć się w domu i spędzić reszty życia na organizacji spotkań towarzyskich, uczestnictwie w kobiecych klubach i figurowaniu jako jego ozdoba. Kiedy powiedziała mu, że przytłaczają ją oczekiwania jego rodziców i nie czuje się gotowa na dziecko, bez mrugnięcia okiem odparł, że to oczywiste i nigdy nie będzie na nią naciskał, dbał o nią, jego głównym priorytetem było jej dobro.

Narcyza była świadoma swojej urody, dobrze wiedziała jak działała na mężczyzn, umiała wykorzystać swoje atuty żeby uwieść kogoś, kto akurat jej się podobał, miała za sobą kilka krótkich, nieudanych relacji, w których prędzej czy później zaczynała czuć się nieszczęśliwa. Jej kochankowie, bo partnerstwem nie dało się tego nazwać, traktowali ją lekceważąco, nie słuchali tego co mówiła, uważali jej zainteresowania za nieszkodliwą fanaberię, która przejdzie kiedy zajmie się domem i dziećmi, a ją samą za piękną ozdobę przy ich boku, nie zwracali uwagi na to, czego potrzebowała, a kiedy porzucała ich, sfrustrowana i znudzona, nie byli w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego odchodziła. Nigdy nie kochała naprawdę żadnego z nich, chodziło jej wyłącznie o dobrą zabawę która i tak zazwyczaj kończyła się zanim zdążyła się na dobre zacząć. Narcyza wróciła do Anglii pewna, że będzie długo sama, że nie spotka nikogo, kto ją zainteresuje, miała dość mężczyzn i zaspokajania ich potrzeb dla chwili nic nieznaczącej przyjemności. W Londynie chodziła na rauty i przyjęcia, uśmiechała się wdzięcznie do angielskich dżentelmenów których zachowanie przyprawiało ją o mdłości, byli jeszcze bardziej pretensjonalni niż znajomi jej Francuzi, którzy przynajmniej nie udawali że chodzi im o coś innego niż o niezobowiązujący seks. Kiedy jej ojciec zdecydował o wyjeździe na wieś była przeszczęśliwa, cieszyła się że będzie miała w końcu spokój, że nikt nie będzie od niej wymagał niekończącej się gotowości na uczestnictwo w korowodzie wydarzeń towarzyskich, że będzie miała w końcu czas na konne przejażdżki i czytanie książek, czego brakowało jej przez ostatnie pół roku. Nie przypuszczała, że włócząc się po okalających posiadłość jej ciotki lasach spotka zupełnie przypadkowo miłość swojego życia. Nie była ignorantką, wiedziała że Malfoyowie mają syna w jej wieku, ale jej rodzina nigdy nie utrzymywała z nimi zażyłych stosunków, nie mogła wiedzieć że mieszkają tak blisko jej ciotki. Kiedy spotkała go pierwszy raz, stojącego z nogą wspartą na kamieniu nad rzeką pamiętnego letniego popołudnia, nie umiała się otrząsnąć z wrażenia które na niej wywarł. Wspominała jego regularną sylwetkę i szlachetne rysy twarzy, była rozedrgana i niespokojna, nie potrafiła przestać o nim myśleć, nie rozumiała co się z nią działo, nigdy nie doświadczyła podobnego uczucia. Nie mogła spać, nie chciała jeść, zapadała się w sobie, marząc o konnych eskapadach aby tylko móc spotkać go jeszcze raz, a kiedy w końcu dowiedziała się kim jest poczuła przypływ chłodnej determinacji, chciała mieć go tylko dla siebie, nie zniosłaby sytuacji w której wybrałby kogoś innego niż ona. Nie przyznawała przed sobą że była w nim zakochana do szaleństwa, dotarło to do niej dopiero kiedy ujrzała go ponownie, nieszczęśliwego i chorego z rozpaczy, w niechlujnie rozpiętej pod szyją koszuli. Ujęła ją jego swoboda i bezpretensjonalny sposób bycia, nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, a kiedy dowiedziała się że on czuje podobnie nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Narcyza bardzo kochała swojego przyszłego męża, w ciągu kilku tygodni podczas których byli praktycznie nierozłączni uświadomiła sobie że wolałaby umrzeć niż żyć bez niego, ufała mu bezgranicznie, czuła się z nim bezpiecznie, wiedziała że nigdy nie zrobiłby nic wbrew jej woli. Słuchał jej uważnie, był żywo zainteresowany tym co lubiła i co ją interesowało, różnił się od znanych jej mężczyzn, którzy widzieli w niej tylko piękną laleczkę. Lucjusz traktował ją jak równą sobie, liczył się z jej zdaniem, szanował ją, Narcyza była mu za to ogromnie wdzięczna.

Zapieczętowała list i schowała go do szuflady, wyjrzała przez okno, ogarnęła spojrzeniem doskonale utrzymane ogrody, i uśmiechnęła się do siebie, pojutrze to oficjalnie będzie jej dom, była szczęśliwa i podekscytowana, nigdy nie sądziła że mając dwadzieścia lat poślubi mężczyznę którego z wzajemnością pokocha, że będzie mogła pracować i rozwijać się, że nie zostanie zamknięta w złotej klatce, czego zawsze się bała.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją pukanie do drzwi, po chwili do pracowni wszedł Lucjusz, Narcyza zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a on pocałował ją z pasją, sunąc dłońmi po jej odkrytych plecach, oboje nie mogli przestać myśleć o upojnych chwilach spędzonych poza domem, które tylko rozbudziły ich wzajemną tęsknotę.

\- Nasz miesiąc miodowy zaczął się zanim wzięliśmy ślub - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego - Chyba wszyscy to zauważyli.

\- Ojciec wyglądał jakby miał dostać zawału - Lucjusz włożył ręce do kieszeni - Thomas powiedział mi, że dobrze wyglądam, wiem co chciał przez to powiedzieć.

\- Zgodził się?

\- Tak, zaczyna od zaraz, zakwaterowałem go w północnym skrzydle, będzie jadał z nami.

\- To dobry pomysł - rzekła wygładzając mu zmarszczki na ramionach - Jest arystokratą czystej krwi, to że jego ojciec roztrwonił majątek tego nie zmienia. A co ze ślubem? Zaprosiłeś go?

\- Tak, powiedział że jest zaszczycony, poprosiłem żeby spędził z nami jutro trochę czasu żebyś go poznała.

\- Dziękuję - rozpromieniła się - Przeczytałeś kontrakt ślubny? Wiem że nie powinnam nic o tym wiedzieć…

\- Daj spokój, przecież to oczywiste że powiem ci co tam jest - Lucjusz objął ją - Wznosisz mi w posagu prawie pół miliona w złocie, wasz dom na Mayfair…

\- Dobrze, lubię go.

\- Twoją ulubioną letnią posiadłość w Devon, podkreśliłem, że to musi być koniecznie ta - uśmiechnął się do niej, wiedział jak bardzo ją lubiła - Zobowiązuję się do dbania o ciebie, jakbym sam tego nie wiedział, rodzice chcieli dodać klauzulę że nie będziesz pracować ale nie zgodziłem się i została wykreślona, tak samo wszystkie podpunkty dotyczące wymogów w sprawie potomstwa, z tym miałem największy problem, nie chcieli z tego zrezygnować ale w końcu udało mi się to na nich wymóc, nie ograniczają nas żadne wytyczne, poza standardowymi bzdetami w rodzaju dbania o dobre imię rodu, jakby mojego ojca to obchodziło kiedy brał sobie do łóżka wszystko co się rusza…

\- Dziękuję - głos jej zadrgał - Naprawdę, to bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy…

\- Spójrz na mnie - Lucjusz zajrzał jej w oczy - Co się stało?

Narcyza popatrzyła na niego i poczuła że głos więźnie jej w gardle, w pełni do niej dotarło jak bardzo ją kochał, zawsze wzruszała ją jego dobroć i łagodność, jego ton głosu kiedy do niej mówił, to jak na nią patrzył.

\- Nikt mnie nigdy nie traktował w ten sposób - podniosła na niego wilgotne oczy - Nigdy nikt mnie nie słuchał, nie zwracał uwagi na to co czuję. Ja nadal… Żadna z moich przyjaciółek nie wiedziała co jest w kontrakcie ślubnym, wszystkie musiały zrezygnować z pracy, niektóre w moim wieku mają po już po dwoje dzieci… Dziękuję ci.

\- Całe życie robiłem to co kazali mi rodzice, dopiero kiedy cię poznałem doszedłem do wniosku, że będę robił to co uważam za stosowne. - powiedział po chwili - Chcę żebyś była ze mną szczęśliwa, nic innego mnie nie obchodzi. Nie musisz mi dziękować, po prostu się z tym pogódź, bo nie sądzę żeby to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.

Narcyza wtuliła twarz w jego bordową koszulę, Lucjusz objął ją, wdychając zapach świeżych kwiatów jaśminu, żadne z nich nie odzywało się przez dłuższą chwilę, nie było już nic do powiedzenia.

Galatea siedziała obok swojego męża w przestronnym salonie Dworu Malfoyów, nadal była naburmuszona i nie podobało jej się że będzie musiała przeprosić Narcyzę i swojego syna, była święcie przekonana o swojej racji, a kategoryczny ton Abraxasa wytrącił ją jeszcze bardziej z równowagi, nie rozumiała dlaczego jej mąż tak nagle wziął stronę ich przyszłej synowej. Trzymając zaciśnięte dłonie na kolanach patrzyła na idącą u boku Lucjusza Narcyzę, ubraną w dopasowane spodnie z wysokim stanem i czarną koszulę, patrzyła jak wdzięcznym ruchem odrzuca do tyłu swoje długie, jasne włosy, poruszała się lekko i z gracją. Galatea pomyślała z niechęcią, że Cyzia jest bardzo piękna, jej delikatne rysy twarzy i wysokie kości policzkowe przywodziły na myśl rzeźby antycznych mistrzów, wielkie, szmaragdowe oczy o kształcie migdałów błyszczały żywą inteligencją a swoim uśmiechem potrafiła rozświetlić każdą chwilę, matka Lucjusza poczuła nagłe uczucie zazdrości, ta kobieta odbierała jej syna, brutalnie wtargnęła do jej życia, nikt nawet nie spytał jej o zdanie. Galatea oczywiście była świadoma że to się kiedyś wydarzy, wiedziała że Lucjusz się ożeni a ona przestanie być mu potrzebna, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że mógłby wybrać kogoś takiego jak Narcyza, Galatea wolałaby jakąś miłą, spokojną dziewczynę jak Alicja czy Estera, wychowaną w Anglii, bez różnych dziwnych ambicji, rozumiejącą że główną powinnością kobiety jest życie domowe, skromną i szanującą się, która nie miałaby tak swobodnego stylu życia, Bóg jeden wiedział co i z kim Narcyza robiła w tej Francji.

Galatei wydawało się że Lucjusz był kryształowo czysty, nie spał nigdy z kobietą, nie pił, nie pojedynkował się ani się nie bił. W jej wyidealizowanym obrazie był nieśmiałym, delikatnym chłopcem którego należało chronić z każdej strony, przez lata nie dostrzegała, lub nie chciała dostrzec jak bardzo pociągało go ryzyko, kiedy wracał wieczorami z rozciętą wargą albo podbitym okiem zwalała to wszystko na grę w quidditcha albo polo, patrząc na jego poranione knykcie wmawiała sobie że to wszystko przez sport, wygodnie zapominała że miał najlepszych nauczycieli fechtunku i walki wręcz, jakoś przestawała pamiętać że w każde wakacje odkąd skończył trzynaście lat ćwiczył się w pojedynkach. W jej głowie był nadal maleńkim chłopcem który bał się koni i podczas świątecznego obiadu jadł chałkę z dżemem. Tak samo jak Abraxas przeoczyła moment w którym ich syn stał się dorosłym mężczyzną, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego męża nie była zdolna do żadnej samorefleksji. Prawda była taka, że Lucjusz był znudzony tymi skromnymi, miłymi dziewczętami, nie interesowały go ich opowieści o małych kuzynach i młodszym rodzeństwie, nudził go sam mdły i przesłodzony ton głosu, wiedział doskonale że te kobiety tylko czekały na sygnał z jego strony, mógł je mieć gdyby tylko zechciał. W pewnym momencie jednak Lucjusz złapał się na tym że sam seks przestał mu wystarczać. Nie miał o czym rozmawiać z tymi kobietami, ubierając się słuchał ich szczebiotu o dzieciach i mało go obchodzących plotkach z towarzystwa, pamiętając żeby potaknąć w odpowiednim momencie. Denerwowały go ich maślane spojrzenia i niekłamany podziw z jakim na niego patrzyły, Lucjusz lubił ryzyko i adrenalinę, pociągały go wyzwania, nie interesowało go to co mógł mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. Galatea nie rozumiała tego, nie znała go tak dobrze jak jej się wydawało, projektowała więc na niego swoje wyobrażenia tworząc idealny dla siebie obraz, który z rzeczywistością nie miał za dużo wspólnego.

\- Chciałaś nas widzieć, matko - Powiedział Lucjusz chłodno przyciskając Narcyzę do swojego boku, nadal był zły - O co chodzi?

Galatea patrzyła na nich ponuro, nawet ona musiała przyznać że tworzyli piękną parę, oboje wysocy, smukli, jasnowłosi, o pięknych sylwetkach i szlachetnych rysach twarzy, pasowali do siebie jak ulał.

\- Ja, eee - zająknęła się matka, Abraxas rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie - Ja chciałamwasprzeprosićzamojezachowanie.

\- Słucham? Nic nie zrozumiałem, musisz mówić wolniej.

\- Chciałam was przeprosić za moje zachowanie - wyrecytowała mechanicznie, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo.

\- Przyjmuję przeprosiny - Narcyza spojrzała jej prosto w oczy, wiedziała jak bardzo ta sytuacja była wymuszona, niemniej doceniała sam gest - Zapomnijmy o tym

\- Tak będzie najlepiej - rzekł Lucjusz - Mam nadzieję że to się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Matka będzie się bardzo starała, synu - Abraxas złożył gazetę na pół - Jestem przekonany że to był ostatni raz.

\- Lucjusz spojrzał podejrzliwie na ojca, wiedział że matka nigdy by nie przeprosiła Narcyzy z własnej woli, wiedział że Abraxas musiał maczać w tym palce bo jego słowo było w tym domu prawem, ale nie rozumiał co mu się nagle stało, zmiana w jego zachowaniu była ogromna i Lucjusz nie wiedział czego miał się spodziewać. Po chwili doszedł jednak do wniosku że bardziej odpowiada mu taki ojciec niż ten, który wypominał mu pójście do łóżka z narzeczoną.

\- Świetnie - powiedział po chwili - Nie wiem o której wrócę, raczej nieprędko więc nie czekajcie na mnie. A ty kochanie?

\- Podobnie - pocałowała go na pożegnanie - Baw się dobrze.

\- Ty też - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej - Do zobaczenia.

Obserwował jak Narcyza wrzuca garstkę proszku do kominka i znika w szmaragdowych płomieniach, przeniósł wzrok na swoich rodziców, matka czytała książkę a ojciec gazetę, na pierwszy rzut oka zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie ale Lucjusz czuł między nimi wrogie napięcie. Westchnął niezauważalnie, kochał swoich rodziców, ale nie miał ochoty teraz próbować ich pogodzić, miał inne sprawy na głowie, z doświadczenia wiedział z resztą, że nie wytrzymywali długo obrażeni na siebie i prędzej czy później się pogodzą.

Włożył ręce do kieszeni i wyszedł z salonu, po czym deportował się przed dom Rudolfa. Był to ładny, osiemnastowieczny budynek zbudowany z białego piaskowca, z wysokimi oknami, otoczony płotem z kutego żelaza, Lucjusz przeszedł przez bramę i zadzwonił do drzwi. Chociaż nie chciałby nigdy mieszkać w mieście, to jednak doceniał wszystkie jego zalety, kiedy pracował w ministerstwie lubił po wyjściu z biura przejść się z kolegami po barach, pójść nad Tamizę albo do Hyde Parku. Włóczył się godzinami po mało uczęszczanych uliczkach i szerokich arteriach, lubił to miasto, zawsze żywe, rozświetlone, oferujące mnóstwo możliwości, Lucjusz był Anglikiem, Londyn zawsze napawał go dumą. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się, w progu stał Rudolf, przywitali się uśmiechając się do siebie serdecznie, zawsze bardzo się lubili. Lucjusz wszedł za nim do domu, przeszli przez hol do palarni, gdzie siedzieli już wszyscy jego przyjaciele, Rabastan, Avery, Snape, Dołohow, był i Thomas, oparty nonszalancko o kominek z papierosem w ustach. Lucjusz witał się po kolei z każdym z nich, przyjmował gratulacje i uśmiechał się kiedy mówili mu że bez niego stan kawalerski nigdy nie będzie taki sam. Nalał sobie brandy, usiadł przy stole i całkowicie zatopił się w rozmowie, przeprosił ich za to, że tak bardzo na nich naskoczył na przyjęciu zaręczynowym, opowiedział jak poznał Narcyzę i jak bardzo ją kochał, czuł że powinni to wiedzieć, jego przyjaciele natychmiast zrozumieli czemu się na nich wściekł, kiedy próbowali wyciągnąć z niego pikantne szczegóły.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nam o tym wcześniej - Rudolf spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem - Ja ci powiedziałem o Belli…

\- Nie wiem - Lucjusz dopił brandy i natychmiast nalał sobie kolejną - Po prostu nie chciałem żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o tym od razu…

\- Och zostawcie go w spokoju - Snape rozparł się niedbale na krześle - cieszcie się jego szczęściem, to naprawdę proste.

\- Ale my się cieszymy - Rabastan uśmiechnął się do niego - Muszę jednak przyznać, że jak zostaniesz już statecznym i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną…

\- Głową rodu - wszedł mu w zdanie Avery - Ojcem…

\- Skończy się picie na mieście do piątej nad ranem - powiedział Dołohow - Porzucisz swoich kolegów…

\- Będzie nam ciebie brakowało - przerwał mu Snape - Mam nadzieję że o nas nie zapomnisz.

\- Dajcie spokój - Lucjusz roześmiał się - Będę was odwiedzał.

\- Co ona sądzi o twoich planach? - zapytał Rudolf kiedy już przestali robić sobie żarty - Bo chyba nadal chcesz do nas dołączyć?

\- W pełni je popiera, nie spodziewałem się niczego innego - Lucjusz przeciągnął się - Dołączę do was ale nie wcześniej niż za pół roku, teraz wyjeżdżam, potem muszę doprowadzić do porządku ten majątek, nie przydam się Czarnemu Panu jako uwięziony we Dworze ziemianin.

\- I on będzie na ciebie tyle czekał? - zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem - Jak to możliwe?

\- Jestem bardzo cenny - odparł uśmiechając się chełpliwie i dolał sobie brandy - Kiedy pracowałem w ministerstwie przekazałem mu dużo informacji, to dzięki mnie udało się wam skompromitować Biuro Aurorów, jak weszli do pustego domu przekonani, że Lord Voldemort będzie tam siedział i na nich czekał, nawet mi było żal Scrimgeour'a jak musiał się z tego tłumaczyć, naprawdę byłem zdziwiony że nie podał się do dymisji. Kiedy zablokowałem tamtą ustawę...

\- Jak wszyscy wiemy oczywiście legalnie - Fawley spojrzał na niego znacząco - Bardzo wygodnie, dokładnie czterema głosami.

\- Potrafię być naprawdę przekonujący kiedy tego chcę - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ujmująco - Wrócę do pracy w ministerstwie, moi koledzy bardzo za mną tęsknią, tam będę najbardziej przydatny.

\- Igrasz z ogniem - Snape pokręcił głową. - Przemyślałeś to dokładnie?

\- Wiem co robię - odparł chłodno - Różnię się od was tylko tym że nie mam mrocznego znaku, to naprawdę nie zmienia za dużo, wszystko w swoim czasie.

Nie chciał dłużej o tym rozmawiać, był tak samo skupiony na sprawie jak oni, różnica między nimi polegała na tym że nie uważał mało przemyślanych, ryzykownych operacji za coś co mogłoby im zapewnić sukces. Rudolf i Rabastan rwali się do walki, Snape był bardzo młody, nie chciał siedzieć z założonymi rękami, Avery'emu i Dołohowowi brakło cierpliwości do intrygowania, Lucjusz zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że Czarny Pan potrzebuje informatorów wewnątrz ministerstwa, a w 1975 roku nie miał ich za dużo, każda kolejna osoba która mogła przekazać cenne informacje była na wagę złota i Lucjusz zamierzał to wykorzystać.

Zmienili temat na przystępniejszy, żaden z nich nie chciał się dzisiaj kłócić, Fawley opowiedział im o tym jak Francis Mulciber został przyłapany przez swoją żonę w małżeńskiej sypialni z kochanką, co wszystkich bardzo rozbawiło, a Lucjusz nie omieszkał wspomnieć o żenującym procesie zaręczyn, w którym jego ojciec udawał że nigdy nie zdradzał matki i wstrzemięźliwość jest najważniejszą cechą arystokracji. Każdy miał do opowiedzenia mnóstwo historii, Avery niedawno wrócił ze swojej letniej posiadłości gdzie dostał kosza od bardzo ładnej dziewczyny, a Rabastan przeżywał okres fascynacji zielarstwem, z ożywieniem zaczął opowiadać o roślinach które udało mu się rozmnożyć i że w swoim domu w Londynie stworzył zimowy ogród. Lucjusz i Rudolf wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, nowe pasje Rabastana to był stały element ich życia, pół roku temu był żywo zainteresowany zbieraniem znaczków, rok temu jego uwagę przykuła numizmatyka, a kiedy jeszcze był w szkole pasjonował się hodowlą słodkowodnych stworzeń, żadna z tych fascynacji nie przetrwała dłużej niż sześć miesięcy. Snape natomiast ważył eliksiry za pieniądze i udawało mu się całkiem nieźle z tego żyć. Alkohol lał się strumieniami, po północy byli już dość mocno wstawieni i zgodnie uznali że to doskonały moment żeby wyjść na miasto. Kluczyli mało uczęszczanymi uliczkami, wszyscy przystojni i dobrze ubrani, mijając co jakiś czas znajomych, którzy mieli dokładnie taki sam pomysł jak oni. Noc była ciepła i aksamitna, powietrze przesycone zapachem kwitnących magnolii, Fawley okazał się wytrawnym znawca londyńskich barów, prowadził ich od jednego do drugiego, sakiewka Lucjusza robiła się lżejsza z każdym kolejnym zamówieniem, ale nie stanowiło to dla niego problemu, przygotował się zawczasu, miał ze sobą duży zapas pieniędzy. Nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo brakowało mu wyjścia z kolegami, gwaru, zadymionej sali barowej, spotykanych przypadkowo znajomych, przyjemnej rozmowy o niczym. Niedbale rozparty na krześle słuchał anegdot, opowiadał o wszystkim co się u niego działo, słuchał z uwagą tego co oni mieli mu do powiedzenia. Kiedy skończyła im się kolejna brandy, Lucjusz poszedł do baru żeby uzupełnić zapasy alkoholu, stojąc w kolejce rozpiął koszulę pod szyją i podwinął rękawy, patrzył na wypełniające regał butelki i zastanawiał się co kupić, kiedy nagle wśród gwaru usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Rozejrzał się uważnie, udając że jest zajęty tylko i wyłącznie regałem z alkoholem, niepostrzeżenie podszedł bliżej stolika przy którym siedział Artur Weasley, Frank Longnottom i Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Ależ daj spokój, Malfoy może chcieć mieć małe wesele, wystarczy że wyprawili przyjęcie zaręczynowe na prawie pięćset osób - usłyszał niski głos Kingsleya - Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

-A ja ci mówię że jest, czemu pobierają się tak nagle? - Artur napił się whisky - Przecież oni się prawie nie znają…

Barman popatrzył na Lucjusza uprzejmie.

\- Poproszę butelkę penderryn sherrywood - powiedział strzygąc uszami.

\- ...Molly widziała się ostatnio ze swoim bratem, on był we Francji kiedy Narcyza tam mieszkała - ciągnął dalej Artur - Wszyscy mówili o tym że była uwikłana w jakiś romans z pewnym niezrównoważonym arystokratą, Jacques de coś tam, nie pamiętam nazwiska, ale bardzo szybko stamtąd wyjechała i po miesiącu bierze ślub z młodym Malfoyem?

\- Piętnaście galeonów - barman patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, Lucjusz pospiesznie odliczył pieniądze.

\- Nikt nie wie co ona robiła w tej Francji i z kim… Pewnie jest w ciąży, teraz jeszcze tego nie widać… Puściła się z kimś i za dziewięć miesięcy Malfoy będzie miał przykrą niespodziankę, bierze ślub tak szybko bo zależy jej na czasie...

Barman mówił coś do niego, ale Lucjusz przestał go słuchać, poczuł jak wzbiera w nim chłodna wściekłość, to co usłyszał było nie tylko obrzydliwym kłamstwem, ale bezpośrednio wymierzonym w jego dobre imię afrontem, _puściła się z kimś_ , dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów i ogarnęła go nagła żądza mordu.

\- Dobry wieczór, Arturze - Weasley odwrócił się gwałtownie, Lucjusz patrzył mu prosto w oczy, spojrzenie miał ostre jak brzytwa - Chciałbyś mi może coś powiedzieć?

\- Dobry wieczór, Lucjuszu - Artur wstał - Nie, nie sądzę że mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

\- A to ciekawe, bo przed chwilą słyszałem jak mówiłeś bardzo interesujące rzeczy na temat mojej narzeczonej - Lucjusz obnażył zęby - Nie krępuj się, śmiało. Mówiłeś zdaje się że jest _dziwką_ , a ja będę wychowywał nieswoje dziecko?

\- Ależ nie nie, nie mówiłem nic takiego - spojrzał mu bezczelnie w oczy - Musiałeś się przesłyszeć...

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Lucjusz chwycił Artura za poły płaszcza i uderzył go pięścią w twarz, poprawił na odlew, Artur osłabł mu w rękach, ale po chwili podniósł się i Lucjusz oberwał od niego lewym sierpowym, z rozciętej wargi pociekła mu krew. Artur zamachnął się na niego, ale Lucjusz był szybszy, uchylił się i pięść Artura trafiła w powietrze. Nie napotykając żadnego oporu, Weasley na chwilę stracił równowagę, Lucjusz tylko ja to czekał, podciął go wyuczonym w setkach burd ruchem, po czym podbitym stalą butem kopnął w splot słoneczny. Dopadł do niego i na Artura zwalił się grad starannie wymierzonych ciosów. Pierwsi z szoku otrząsnęli się Snape i Thomas, w kilkadziesiąt sekund byli już przy Lucjuszu, odciągając go od leżącego na ziemi Artura, czym prawdopodobnie uratowali mu życie. Klienci baru patrzyli na nich w osłupieniu, nikt nic nie mówił, barman wypuścił z ręki kufel który przed chwilą wycierał.

\- Uspokój się - Snape mocował się z Lucjuszem - Zabijesz go!

\- Panowie, wszyscy jesteśmy pijani - Kingsley Shacklebolt podniósł ciężko dyszącego Artura z podłogi - Myślę że powinniśmy się uspokoić i pójść w swoją stronę, zachowanie naszego kolegi było niedopuszczalne...

\- Puśćcie mnie! - Lucjusz próbował się wyrwać, ale Snape i Thomas trzymali go mocno - PUŚĆCIE MNIE!

\- Nikt nie chce wszczynać burdy - Kingsley patrzył na nich spokojnie - Powinniśmy po prostu się rozejść i najlepiej nie widzieć się już nigdy więcej.

\- NIE DARUJĘ CI TEGO SKURWYSYNU, PUŚĆCIE MNIE! - Lucjusz szamotał się patrząc z furią na swoich przyjaciół - JEŻELI MNIE NIE PUŚCICIE...

\- Zamknij się - warknął Snape - Wyświadczysz jej piękną przysługę jak dzień przed swoim ślubem trafisz do Azkabanu.

\- Idziemy panowie - Rudolf skinął głową Kingsleyowi - Mam nadzieję że więcej się nie spotkamy.

Snape i Thomas puścili Lucjusza, nadal był wściekły, dysząc ciężko patrzył na Artura z nienawiścią, obciągnął kamizelkę i rozerwaną pod szyją koszulę, wierzchem dłoni wytarł krew sączącą się z rozciętej wargi, czuł że zaczyna mu puchnąć twarz. Spojrzał na swoje poranione knykcie i zaklął w duchu, wiedział że będzie musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć się Narcyzie.

\- Na co się gapicie? - warknął na osłupiałych gości - Wracajcie do picia, już.

Kingsley podał mu rękę, Lucjusz uścisnął ją spoglądając mu w oczy, nie lubili się ale czuli do siebie wzajemnie szacunek.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia - Shacklebolt skinął lekko głową w jego stronę - Moje gratulacje.

\- Dziękuję, - wycedził lodowato Lucjusz - Idziemy.

Przechodząc obok baru wziął z lady butelkę penderryn sherrywood którą kupił zanim pobił się z Arturem. Osłupiały barman patrzył na niego w szoku, Lucjusz rzucił mu wypchaną sakiewkę.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan - warknął, by po chwili wyjść w londyńską noc.

Otworzył butelkę i napił się, rozcięta warga zapiekła go boleśnie, Thomas podał mu papierosa i Lucjusz zapalił zaciągając się głęboko, nadal był wściekły - _puściła się z kimś, za dziewięć miesięcy Malfoy będzie miał przykrą niespodziankę_ … - przypomniał sobie słowa Artura i w oczach pociemniało mu ze złości.

\- O co w zasadzie wam poszło? - spytał Rudolf biorąc od niego butelkę - Nie żebym go lubił ale zamieniliście może ze dwa zdania…

\- Powiedzmy, że nie spodobało mi się o czym rozmawiali - Lucjusz skrzywił się - A że to co mi się nie spodobało dotyczyło Narcyzy, to trochę mnie poniosło, w dodatku jestem pijany. Resztę widzieliście.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewają się że ich podetniesz - Avery poklepał go po ramieniu - Pokazałeś mu gdzie jego miejsce, może następnym razem pomyśli dwa razy zanim zacznie wygłaszać swoje mądrości...

\- Nie sądzę - Lucjusz czuł że zaczyna trzeźwieć, pomacał obitą stronę twarzy, policzek miał tkliwy i rozcięty, - Ta żałosna karykatura człowieka, ten szlamowaty zdrajca krwi śmiał ją obrazić, gdybyście mnie nie przytrzymali…

\- Gdybyśmy cię nie przytrzymali to byś go zabił - Thomas napił się whisky - Naprawdę nie warto.

Lucjusz wiedział że Fawley miał rację, był tak wściekły że nie myślał racjonalnie, chciał żeby Artur zapłacił za swoje obrzydliwe kłamstwa, żeby nigdy więcej już się nie odezwał. Na wspomnienie jego opuchniętej twarzy uśmiechnął się z mściwą satysfakcją, Weasley został dotkliwie ukarany, ślady zostaną mu przez jakiś czas i Lucjusz pomyślał że koniec końców sprawy przyjęły korzystny obrót. Czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie pod okiem, z wewnętrznej kieszeni wyjął chusteczkę i przyłożył ją do rozciętego policzka, nie wiedział która jest godzina, stracił poczucie czasu, ale zaczynało świtać, więc założył że musi być grubo po czwartej. Przypomniał sobie o umówionych na jutro kandydatch na zastępców i nagle strasznie go zemdliło, nie miał ochoty w ogóle się tym zajmować.

\- To był wspaniały wieczór, panowie - rzekł uśmiechając się do nich - Bardzo wam za niego dziękuję, ale chyba powinniśmy się rozejść, ja muszę jutro, w zasadzie dzisiaj, od dwunastej zacząć pracować.

\- No i jesteś pobity - zauważył przytomnie Rudolf - To nie wygląda najlepiej.

\- Bywało gorzej - Lucjusz podał mu rękę - Jakoś się z tego wyliżę.

\- Wrócę z tobą - Thomas stanął obok niego - Wolałbym nie opuścić pierwszego dnia pracy.

Pożegnali się ze wszystkimi, po czym obaj deportowali się z cichym pyknięciem.

We Dworze rozeszli się w dwie różne strony, Lucjusz cicho wszedł po schodach i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do swoich komnat, Narcyza spała. Przemknął bezszelestnie do łazienki, zapalił świecę i spojrzał w lustro. Zaklął pod nosem, było gorzej niż myślał, koszulę miał umazaną krwią, brzydka szrama na policzku nie chciała z jakiegoś powodu się zasklepić, cały czas sączył się z niej bladoróżowy płyn. Pod okiem miał duży, granatowy krwiak a rozcięcie na wardze przykrywał nieładnie wyglądający strup. Zdjął koszulę, klnąc pod nosem umył zakrwawione ręce, by po chwili zabrać się za przemywanie i opatrywanie ran na twarzy, na samym końcu obandażował dłonie, po czym rozebrał się i poszedł do łóżka, na nic więcej nie miał siły.

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś - wymruczała Narcyza półprzytomnie, przytulajac się do niego. - Bardzo dobrze…

Lucjusz objął ją, poczuł że wyparowuje z niego cała złość, kiedy była blisko niego wszystko inne przestawało tracić znaczenie. Zamykając oczy pomyślał, że Cyzia odkryje że został pobity jak tylko się obudzi i na pewno jej się to nie spodoba ale nie miał siły się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, był zbyt zmęczony, chwilę później spał, głębokim snem bez snów.

Obudził się następnego dnia niewyspany i zmęczony, bolała go głowa i raziło światło słoneczne wpadające przez rozsunięte zasłony. Zszedł z niego cały alkohol który wypił, obita strona twarzy bolała, byle jak założony opatrunek przykleił mu się do rozcięcia na policzku, Lucjusz nie mógł mieć do siebie pretensji, zrobił to na tyle umiejętnie na ile potrafił będąc tak pijanym. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, na parapecie siedziała Narcyza i wpatrywała się w niego, widać było że jest zaniepokojona.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - powiedział niepewnie Mam nadzieję że dobrze spałaś?

\- Bardzo dobrze - odparła - Możesz mi powiedzieć co ci się stało?

\- Eee nic takiego - wzruszył ramionami - Wydarzył się pewien incydent…

\- Cała twoja wczorajsza koszula jest we krwi, zakładam że nie twojej, ale to jest dość niepokojące - spojrzała na niego uważnie - Z kim się pobiłeś? Bardzo mi zależy na tym, żebyśmy byli ze sobą szczerzy.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - Lucjusz wstał i nalał sobie wody do szklanki - Naprawdę nie chciałabyś tego usłyszeć.

\- Owszem, chciałabym - powiedziała ostro - Wolę się tego dowiedzieć od ciebie, niż od jakichś postronnych obserwatorów całego zajścia.

\- Pobiłem się z Arturem Weasleyem - powiedział niechętnie oglądając zawieszone przed nim w równym rządku ubrania - Powód chyba nie ma znaczenia.

\- Ma, dość duże - Narcyza podeszła do niego i obejrzała jego opuchnięta twarz - Naprawdę mocno oberwałeś, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Zajęłabym się tym od razu.

\- Nie chciałem żebyś bez sensu wstawała w nocy, ostatecznie nic mi nie jest - odparł decydując się na granatową koszulę - Sam sobie dałem radę.

\- Weź białą, proszę, lubię jak nosisz biały - powiedziała - właśnie widzę jak sobie poradziłeś, trzeba będzie to odmoczyć… Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi o co poszło.

\- Dobrze, zatem biała - rzekł - Stałem w kolejce do baru kiedy usłyszałem jak Artur wysnuwa różne insynuacje na twój temat - Lucjusz spojrzał na nią uważnie - Obraził ciebie, mnie przy okazji też, nie każ mi tego powtarzać, proszę.

\- Ach, więc o to chodzi - Narcyza usiadła na brzegu łóżka i wpatrywała się w niego okrągłymi oczami - I dlatego go pobiłeś?

\- Tak, dlatego - Lucjusz przypomniał sobie dokładnie słowa Artura, poczuł że robi mu się gorąco ze złości - Zasłużył na to, możesz mi wierzyć.

\- To mi pochlebia - powiedziała powoli rumieniąc się - Ale nie chcę żebyś to kiedykolwiek więcej robił. Nie chcę żebyś się bił z ludźmi jego pokroju, to nie jest tego warte.

\- Ale dlaczego…

\- Bo nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało - Narcyza przytuliła się do niego - Poza tym im więcej poświęcasz temu uwagi tym bardziej ci ludzie są przekonani o swojej racji…

\- Postaram się trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

\- Dziękuję - pocałowała go w zdrowy policzek - Pójdę wziąć to co będzie mi potrzebne żeby cię opatrzyć, przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zostanie ci po tym żaden ślad.

Kiedy wróciła niosąc pokaźnych rozmiarów apteczkę, Lucjusz siedział w fotelu i przeglądał swoją korespondencję, nadal był skacowany ale zdążył się wykąpać i przebrać, wyglądał dużo lepiej. Uważnie spojrzała na jego spuchniętą twarz i rozciętą wargę, przeniosła wzrok na pokryte ranami dłonie i pomyślała, że nie chciałaby wiedzieć jak wyglądał Artur po konfrontacji z jej przyszłym mężem. Narcyza wiedziała, że Lucjusz potrafił się bić, że bardzo dobrze się pojedynkował, wiedziała że był bezlitosny i brutalny dla swoich przeciwników, ale nie znajdował żadnej przyjemności w bezmyślnym atakowaniu kogoś bez powodu, musiał być odpowiednio sprowokowany, tym bardziej zastanawiało ją co Artur mu powiedział że wpadł w taką furię. Usiadła obok niego i otworzyła apteczkę z której zapachniało szałwią i tymiankiem, po dwudziestu minutach Lucjusz był fachowo opatrzony, przestało go boleć, czuł jak z minuty na minutę zmniejsza się obrzęk na jego twarzy.

\- Do jutra będziesz jak nowy - uśmiechnęła się do niego kładąc mu na karku wyżęty z zimnej wody ręcznik - To ci powinno pomóc.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział patrząc na nią z wdzięcznością - Jak się bawiłaś?

\- Bardzo dobrze - odparła - Ale o trzeciej byłam już w domu, prawie od razu poszłam spać, nie słyszałam jak wróciłeś.

\- Ja wróciłem po czwartej będę teraz cierpiał cały dzień - napił się wody - Która godzina?

Za piętnaście dwunasta.

\- Kurrrwa, zapomniałem o tych zastępcach! - spojrzał na nią płochliwe - To znaczy ee, mój dobór słów…

-, możesz przy mnie zakląć, nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało - powiedziała rozbawiona - Tam na biurku leżą twoje notatki.

Lucjusz wstał i pobieżnie przejrzał papiery, pierwsze spotkanie miał za dziesięć minut, wepchnął wszystkie dokumenty do skórzanej teczki, w biegu pocałował Narcyzę w policzek i wypadł na korytarz, by równo o dwunastej wejść do swojego gabinetu, po drodze mijając stojących w kolejce kandydatów na zastępców. Fawley czekał już na niego, wyglądał jak wyciągnięty psu z gardła, jego błyszczące zazwyczaj oczy pokrywała mgiełka cierpienia, w ręce ściskał dopiero co wyżęty z zimnej wody ręcznik. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, Lucjusz usiadł za biurkiem, poprawił zimny okład na karku.

\- Wpuść pierwszego z nich, chcę to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.

Kolejne godziny spędzili na przyjmowaniu interesantów, obaj było rozdrażnieni i nie starali się tego nawet ukryć. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch godzin nie trafił się nikt interesujący, wszyscy byli zarozumiałymi mężczyznami w wieku ich ojców, którym wydawało się że pozjadali wszystkie rozumy, aż w końcu Thomasowi puściły nerwy i przepytał niejakiego pana McCallistera z prawa podatkowego, którego ten oczywiście nie znał, przez piętnaście minut słuchali jego nieudolnego dukania, aż w końcu w końcu Lucjusz powiedział że dziękują mu za jego czas, ale szukają kogoś o innym profilu. Pan Adams, miał całkiem spore doświadczenie w zarządzaniu, ale traktował ich jakby mieli po dwanaście lat i nie powinni w ogóle zajmować się czymś tak poważnym jak prowadzenie majątku. Pan Bowery był bardzo młody, szybko okazało się jednak że połowa jego aplikacji była zmyślona, Thomas powiedział że będą o nim pamiętać, i może odezwą się do niego za kilka lat. Kiedy Lucjusz zatrudniał Fawleya był pewien, że każdy proces rekrutacyjny będzie równie łatwy i przyjemny, to w czym uczestniczył w tej chwili było jedną wielką porażką, ledwo znosił tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy próbowali bez żadnych podstaw wepchnąć się na służbę u niego. Panowie Carter i Monroe koniecznie chcieli być zatrudnieni we dwóch i dzielić między sobą obowiązki, a pan Andrews zażądał podwójnej stawki za swoje usługi. O wpół do czwartej Lucjusz miał już serdecznie dość, poluzował krawat pod szyją i pomyślał, że trzeba było sprzedać ten tartak w cholerę, miałby przynajmniej o jeden problem mniej. Rozparł się niedbale na krześle czekając na ostatniego kandydata, kiedy Thomas otworzył drzwi a zamiast pana Robertsa do gabinetu weszła młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna obaj patrzyli osłupiali jak siada na krześle dla interesanta i wpatruje się w nich wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma.

\- Nie była pani umówiona - Lucjusz szybko odzyskał rezon - Co panią do nas sprowadza, panno…

\- Carmichael - powiedziała spokojnie - Nazywam się Agnes Carmichael, chciałabym podjąć pracę dla pana.

W jakim charakterze?

\- Chciałabym zostać zarządcą tartaku w Lowlands.

\- Lucjusz nie dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo był zaskoczony - muszę spojrzeć na pani aplikację...

Wziął od niej plik papierów, była starsza od niego o dwa lata, z jej listu motywacyjnego wynikało że do zeszłego roku zajmowała stanowisko kierownicze w firmie drzewnej swojego ojca w Szkocji. Spojrzał na wyniki jej egzaminów, wszędzie miała wysokie noty, odbyła nawet staż w ministerstwie w Międzynarodowej Komisji Handlu Magicznego. Lucjusz podał Fawleyowi papiery, który po zapoznaniu się z nimi spojrzał na swego mocodawcę ze zdumieniem.

\- Dlaczego przestała pani pracować w firmie ojca? - spytał Thomas składając jej dokumenty - Ona przecież dalej istnieje…

\- Istnieje, ale mój ojciec zmarł w zeszłym roku - powiedziała spokojnie - Wszystko przejął po nim mój brat który wyznaje bardzo tradycyjne wartości, zwolnił mnie ze stanowiska i nakazał mi zająć się życiem rodzinnym. Wyprowadziłam się z domu i zerwałam kontakty z bratem, w ciągu pół roku udało mi się wyprowadzić na prostą tartaki należące do Nottów, tutaj mam referencje od nich, - podała Lucjuszowi zalakowaną kopertę - Niech pan mi da szansę, proszę.

Wziął od niej papiery i pobieżnie rzucił okiem na wykresy i tabele, wyniki miała bardzo imponujące, w pół roku udało jej się podwoić zyski.

\- Jak pani się dowiedziała, że dzisiaj mieliśmy umówione spotkania? - Fawley spytał podejrzliwie - To nie było podawane do wiadomości publicznej.

\- Roberts to mój kolega - odparła patrząc mu w oczy - Wiedziałam że nie przyjęlibyście aplikacji od kobiety na takie stanowisko, przyszłam więc zamiast niego.

\- Odezwiemy się do pani w ciągu tygodnia - Lucjusz wstał i podał jej rękę - Ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Nie mam, dziękuję.

Kiedy wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi Fawley spojrzał na swego mocodawcę że zdumieniem.

\- Co o tym myślisz? Wierzysz jej?

\- Nie wiem - Lucjusz włożył ręce do kieszeni - Trzeba będzie ją dokładnie sprawdzić, ale referencje miała najlepsze z nich wszystkich.

\- To prawda, szczerze mówiąc jako jedyna się do czegoś nadaje.

\- Wystarczy ci tydzień żeby sprawdzić ją na wylot? - Lucjusz schował jej aplikacje do szuflady - Nie chcę żeby się później okazało, że to poszukiwana listem gończym oszustka.

\- Zajmie mi to najwyżej cztery dni - odparł Thomas zamykając torbę - Kilku kolegów wisi mi przysługę.

\- Jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku zatrudnij ją na trzy miesiące okresu próbnego, będziesz musiał tam jeździć i sprawdzać postępy…

\- Jesteś tego pewny?

\- Musimy mieć tam kogoś w tej chwili, ten tartak i tak już za długo stoi pusty - Lucjusz włożył papiery do szuflady - Ona jako jedyna ma jakieś doświadczenie w przemyśle drzewnym, jak się nie sprawdzi - trudno, zwolnimy ją, w przeciwieństwie do reszty tych błaznów jest też czystej krwi. Skoro pozwoliłem mojej przyszłej żonie pracować, nie widzę powodu żebym miał skreślać tę Carmichael tylko dlatego że jest kobietą - powiedział tonem ucinającym dyskusję - I zacznij proszę szukać tych czterech nadzorców o których rozmawialiśmy, jak wrócę z Francji będę chciał mieć gotowych kandydatów.

\- Oczywiście.

Lucjusz spojrzał na zegar, było już po czwartej, wiedział że zaraz będą musieli pójść na obiad, matka zacznie mówić że polo to kontuzyjny sport i musi bardziej na siebie uważać, zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o słuchaniu tego. Było dla niego tajemnicą dlaczego przez całe jego życie nie była w stanie dopuścić do siebie wiadomości że nie był tak idealny jak sobie wyobrażała. Lucjusz nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz grał w polo, przywołał mgliste wspomnienie sprzed czterech lat kiedy dostał w kolano malletem od zawodnika z przeciwnej drużyny, pomyślał że naprawdę już czas żeby jego matka zaczęła akceptować rzeczywistość taką jaką jest. Kiedy weszli do jadalni jego rodzice i Narcyza siedzieli przy stole, ojciec opowiadał jej o czymś z ożywieniem a matka co chwila wtrącała że przekręcił całkowicie przebieg tej sytuacji i wszystko w rzeczywistości wyglądało inaczej.

\- Jesteś już synku - Galatea spojrzała na niego i nachmurzyła się - Co ci się stało?

\- Nie teraz, matko - powiedział chłodno - Ojcze, Cyziu, to jest Thomas Fawley, nasz nowy zarządca.

\- Naprawdę bardzo miło mi pana w końcu poznać - Abraxas wstał i podał mu rękę -Słyszałem bardzo wiele pochlebnych opinii na temat pańskiej etyki pracy.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - odparł Thomas- Zarządzanie tym majątkiem to dla mnie ogromne wyzwanie i wielka szansą na rozwój zawodowy.

\- Cieszę się że w końcu się spotkaliśmy - Narcyza podała mu dłoń do pocałowania - Lucjusz bardzo dużo o tobie opowiadał.

\- Mam nadzieję że nic złego.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do niego zajmując swoje miejsce przy stole.

\- Co ci się stało, synku? - Galatea nie dawała za wygraną - Spadłeś z konia?

\- Nigdy w życiu nie spadłem z konia, matko - Lucjusz nałożył sobie młodych ziemniaków - Po prostu przestań o to pytać.

-Ależ nonsens, wyglądasz jakbyś spadł z konia, albo jakby ktoś uderzył cię malletem… Czy grałeś w polo?

\- W polo? - Narcyza spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem - Nie mówiłeś mi że wciąż grasz w polo…

\- Bo nie gram - odparł, chociaż nie było tego po nim widać Narcyza nauczyła się rozpoznawać subtelne zmiany w jego głosie, wiedziała że był zły. - Nie grałem w polo od czterech lat, matko.

\- Ale jak...

\- Moja droga zostaw go w spokoju, przecież widzisz że nie chce o tym rozmawiać - Abraxas próbował skierować rozmowę na inne tory, nie chciał kolejnej awantury, mimo że nie miał pojęcia co się stało, sam miał kiedyś dwadzieścia dwa lata, dobrze wiedział od czego biorą się opuchnięte policzki i poranione ręce - Kazałem przygotować pokoje dla twojej rodziny i przyjaciół, Cyziu, będą spać w zachodnim skrzydle…

\- Grasz przecież jeszcze w quidditcha, musiałeś na pewno dostać tłuczkiem…

\- Nie matko, pobiłem się w barze - Lucjusz spojrzał jej prosto w oczy - Wczoraj w Londynie, na moim wieczorze kawalerskim.

\- Nie nie, to niemożliwe, przecież ty nigdy nie uczestniczysz w awanturach…

\- Pobiłem się w barze, a wcześniej upiłem się z kolegami, nie był to pierwszy raz, - powiedział chłodno - Thomas był tam ze mną, może wszystko potwierdzić. I Rudolf, i Rabastan też, możesz do nich napisać, na pewno opowiedzą ci ze szczegółami.

Matka patrzyła na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, Lucjusz wiedział że właśnie zburzył jej misternie budowany przez lata domek z kart. Narcyza patrzyła w szparagi na swoim talerzu, Fawley odwrócił wzrok, przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, Abraxas przewrócił oczami, oczekując wybuchu że strony Galatei, ale ku jego zdziwieniu jego żona nadal milczała wpatrując się w ich syna okrągłymi oczami.

\- Przykro mi matko, czas żebyś przestała mnie traktować jakbym miał dwanaście lat, - powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie - Czy możemy w końcu zjeść obiad?

Wszyscy zajęli się swoimi talerzami, nikt się nie odzywał, przez chwilę słychać było tylko szczęk porcelany, odstawianych półmisków i zastawy stołowej. Lucjusz wiedział że matka będzie teraz przez jakiś czas trawić to co jej powiedział, będzie histeryzować i wpadać w panikę z byle powodu, ale to nie był jego problem. Powinien odciąć ją o wiele wcześniej, jedząc parfait zastanawiał się czemu nie zapaliła mu się czerwona lampka kiedy wyjechał na placówkę, a matka pisała do niego codziennie. Nie odpowiadał na wszystkie te listy, nie miał na to czasu, był zajety, pracował, w wolnych chwilach zajmował się romansami, pojedynkami, spotkaniami ze znajomymi, zwiedzaniem Paryża i podparyskich miejscowości, chodził na rauty i przyjęcia, polował z francuskimi dygnitarzami, nade wszystko miał dziewiętnaście lat, matka była daleko na liście jego zainteresowań. Kiedy wrócił na święta do domu, Galatea nie odstępowała go na krok, nie mogła się pogodzić z tym że wychodził i nie chciał spędzać z nią całych dni, powrót do Francji był ciężką przeprawą, w dniu jego wyjazdu matka wpadła w histerię, dopiero kategoryczne polecenie ojca żeby nie robiła scen sprawiło że wróciła do równowagi. Kiedy wrócił pół roku temu do Anglii wydawała się być pogodzona z losem, ale tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Lucjusz rozumiał że jego ślub i to że rodzice wyprowadzają się z rodzinnego domu było dla nich trudne, ale nic nie usprawiedliwiało zachowania jego matki. Wstając od stołu i wychodząc do stajni z Thomasem i Narcyzą poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, mimo wszystko potraktował matkę dość ostro, ale nie dała mu innego wyjścia. Siodłając konia patrzył jak Narcyza rozmawia z jego zarządcą, słuchała z uwagą tego co do niej mówił, śmiała się dźwięcznie, opowiadała mu o swoim życiu we Francji, wiedział już że się polubią. Nagle uderzyła go świadomość że od jutra jego życia diametralnie się zmieni, zostanie we Dworze sam ze swoją żoną, nic nie będzie go ograniczało, sam będzie musiał o wszystkim decydować, jego rodzice się wyprowadzą, nareszcie będzie mógł robić wszystko to co uważał za stosowne i nikomu się nie tłumaczyć. Uśmiechnął się do siebie wsiadając na konia, przełożył szpicrutę do prawej ręki i ruszył stępem za Narcyzą i Fawleyem, nie czując nic prócz szczęścia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sanctimonia Vincet Semper - Czystość Zawsze Zwycięży  
> *Toujours Pur - Zawsze Czysty


	6. Chapter 6

W dniu ślubu młodego pana Malfoya we Dworze panował straszny rozgardiasz, z samego rana przyjechały z Francji przyjaciółki Cyzi, które trzeba było rozlokować w pokojach gościnnych, służba uwijała się w kuchni i na sali bankietowej podążając za szczegółowymi instrukcjami, Lucjusz i Narcyza odbierali listy gratulacyjne, które zaczęły napływać do Dworu bladym świtem, elegancka, srebrna zastawa po matce Cyzi pyszniła się na stołach, obrusy lśniły śnieżną bielą, w wazonach stały świeżo ścięte piwonie z oranżerii, upominki dla gości weselnych były starannie zapakowane i poukładane, orkiestra rozgrywała się w bawialni na piętrze, krawiec przybył ze ślubnym ubraniem Lucjusza na ostatnią przymiarkę, żeby upewnić się że żadne poprawki nie są potrzebne. Młody pan Malfoy mierząc czarny stroller spojrzał w lustro i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku, nic nie odstawało, biała koszula nie marszczyła się, plisa była idealnie prosta, jedwabna kamizelka i czarne spodnie pasowały jak ulał, poszetka w brustaszy układała się perfekcyjnie, Lucjusz zanotował w pamięci żeby włożyć do butonierki białą różę. Obejrzał się dokładnie z każdej strony, po czym podziękował krawcowi za doskonałą pracę i zapłacił mu, doliczając spory napiwek.

Kiedy zszedł na dół z zadowoleniem zauważył, że sytuacja uspokoiła się, matka z holu przeszła do sali bankietowej, gdzie sztorcowała służbę i wydawała polecenia, kwartet smyczkowy skończył się stroić i rozgrywać, w domu nareszcie przestało być głośno, Narcyzy nigdzie nie było, najpewniej spędzała czas ze swoimi przyjaciółkami przygotowując się do ślubu. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do siebie, był podekscytowany i szczęśliwy, myślał o tym dniu prawie codziennie od kiedy poprosił ją o rękę, nie spodziewał się jednak że będzie tak spokojny, nie czuł w ogóle zdenerwowania ani napięcia, poślubienie Narcyzy było dla niego czymś zupełnie oczywistym, naturalną koleją rzeczy, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie innego obrotu spraw. Wchodząc do salonu ujrzał ojca siedzącego na kanapie, Abraxas ze stoickim spokojem pił herbatę i czytał gazetę.

\- Pozwól tu proszę, synu - powiedział chłodno, - W tej chwili.

Lucjusz powlókł się niechętnie w stronę swego ojca, wiedział już po samym tonie głosu że Abraxas był zły, i młody pan Malfoy zaczął się zastanawiać co takiego się znowu stało, od miesiąca nie pokłócili się ani razu.

\- Słucham, ojcze?

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co to jest? - Abraxas rzucił na stolik kawowy gazetę, pół strony zajmowało zdjęcie szamoczącego się, przytrzymywanego przez kolegów Lucjusza, sam artykuł miał cztery kolumny i bardzo sensacyjny nagłówek - Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat?

\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, pobiłem się z Arturem Weasleyem, nie pytaj o co poszło bo i tak ci nie powiem - Lucjusz poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze - Nie wiedziałem że tam był ktoś z prasy…

\- Nie jestem głupi, Lucjuszu, może ci się to wydawać dziwne ale ja też miałem kiedyś tyle lat co ty - Abraxas spojrzał na niego ze złością - Musiał cię jakoś sprowokować, nie będę wnikał w to jak to zrobił, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co tu się będzie działo? Jesteś na trzeciej stronie porannego wydania jako wielka atrakcja, ty, i zbity na kwaśne jabłko Artur Weasley - Abraxas skrzywił się nieznacznie - Moje gratulacje synu, wywołać skandal w dniu własnego ślubu to naprawdę nie lada wyczyn, ty jesteś osobą publiczną na litość boską, kiedy nauczysz się w końcu panować nad sobą?

\- A co się ma tu dziać, to jest wydarzenie prywatne, nie będzie prasy - zaperzył się Lucjusz - Chyba nie przypuszczą pospolitego ruszenia, poza tym ktoś musiałby ich tu zaprosić, nie jest łatwo dostać się do naszego domu kiedy tego nie chcemy…

\- Wszyscy już wiedzą o twoim wybryku, wszyscy będą chcieli o tym rozmawiać, nie muszę ci chyba przypominać że twoi koledzy, świadkowie tego incydentu będą tu obecni - Abraxas pokręcił głową - Artur Weasley na tym zdjęciu wygląda jak mokra plama, a ty wyglądasz jakbyś chciał go zabić, to nie jest dobra rekomendacja dla nikogo, tym bardziej dla prominentnego polityka i mojego dziedzica…

\- Ależ ojcze, przecież nic tak naprawdę się nie stało, to wcale nie było tak jak ten człowiek tu opisuje…

\- Dość - Abraxas złożył gazetę na pół - Poleciłem naszym prawnikom zająć się tą sprawą, gazeta wystosuje oficjalne przeprosiny, ale to nie naprawi wyrządzonej szkody. Dlatego też do wieczornego wydania zostanie wysłane sprostowanie, w którym zawrzemy dlaczego go pobiłeś, zakładam że poważnie cię obraził...

\- Dokładnie tak było.

\- …Więc napiszemy że broniłeś swojego dobrego imienia. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ludzie szybko o tym zapomną, ale życzyłbym sobie żebyś przestał brać udział w burdach i awanturach, chcesz być głową rodziny, zachowuj się na poziomie. - Abraxas spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą - A jak nie możesz się powstrzymać to chociaż rób to tak, żeby nikt nie widział.

Lucjusz wpatrywal się w ojca ponuro, ale nic nie powiedział, zdawał sobie sprawę że akurat w tym przypadku Abraxas miał rację, jego zachowanie było nierozsądne i lekkomyślne, naraził się na plotki, a opinia publiczna nigdy nie była pozytywnie nastawiona do przejawów agresji, nieważne jakimi powodami wywołanych. Artykuł był napisany w złym guście, zakrawał na brukowy i miał na celu przyciągnięcie jak największej ilości odbiorców, Lucjusz wziął gazetę ze stołu i zaczął czytać.

\- To są same bzdury ojcze - powiedział i skrzywił się, - Zęby Artura sa w jak najlepszym porządku, nie wybiłem ani jednego, kastetu też nie używałem…

\- Nie interesują mnie żadne szczegóły, - Abraxas zabrał mu gazetę - To się ma nie powtórzyć, nie chcę nigdy więcej przeczytać w prasie, że mój syn leje się po mordach w jakichś spelunach z miernotami pokroju Weasleya, zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest - odburknął Lucjusz, nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Dobrze, to załatwia sprawę - Abraxas przeciągnął się - A teraz idź zająć się swoimi sprawami, za trzy godziny bierzesz ślub, wydaje mi się że powinieneś mieć co robić.

Lucjusz spojrzał na ojca ze złością, nie lubił być odprawiany, ale powstrzymał się od komentarzy, wiedział że Abraxas miał rację, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł poszukać Narcyzy, wiedział że jej przyjaciółki chciały żeby oprowadzili je po dworze, nie znalazł Cyzi jednak ani w jej komnatach, ani w pracowni, bawialnia była pusta, pokoje gościnne jej koleżanek też, dopiero kiedy zszedł na parter od drugiej strony domu usłyszał dochodzące z tarasu salwy śmiechu, gdzie we cztery siedziały skupione nad gazetą, w której opisano jak pobił Artura Weasleya dwa dni temu. Zbliżając się do nich poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze, rzeczywiście, wszyscy wiedzieli o jego wybryku, dopiero teraz do niego dotarło o co chodziło ojcu, ta awantura będzie głównym tematem rozmów na jego weselu.

Lucjusz przywitał się z nimi, pocałował Narcyzę w policzek, żadna z nich nie skomentowała artykułu ani nie pytała go o szczegóły, za co był im bardzo wdzięczny, wiedział już że po dzisiejszym dniu będzie miał dosyć tego tematu. Przyjaciółki Narcyzy, które pobieżnie poznał na swoim przyjęciu zaręczynowym okazały się być bardzo inteligentne i czarujące, z racji pochodzenia były doskonale wychowane i wykształcone, bardzo dobrze, prawie bez akcentu, mówiły po angielsku. Jeanne Dammartin, Marie du Bellay i Laura Polignac, wszystkie czystej krwi, wysoko urodzone arystokratki, słuchały go uważnie, żywo zainteresowane tym co do nich mówił, oprowadzając je po swojej rodowej posiadłości. Narcyza szła przy nim trzymając go pod ramię, śmiała się i odpowiadała na co chwila zadawane jej pytania, patrząc jak tłumaczy swoim przyjaciółkom genealogiczne zawiłości, Lucjusz uświadomił sobie że spędzi z nią resztę życia, dotychczas nie zastanawiał się nad upływem czasu, nagle wyobraził sobie Narcyzę starszą o kilka lat, otoczoną kilkorgiem dzieci i ta myśl zachwyciła go. Pomyślał że codziennie będzie się obok niej budził, wieczorami będzie patrzył jak rozpuszcza swoje długie, jasne włosy, spływające kaskadą na alabastrowe ramiona, będzie już zawsze czuł obok siebie ciepło jej ciała, nic nie będzie w stanie ich rozdzielić. Od kiedy byli razem, sama świadomość tego, że zastanie ją wieczorem w domu, że czekała na niego, sprawiała że było mu łatwiej praktycznie we wszystkim, kiedy zmęczony wracał z miasta nic nie przynosiło mu większego ukojenia niż jej delikatny dotyk i kojący głos, kiedy kładł głowę na jej kolanach i opowiadał o tym co robił w ciągu dnia a ona głaskała go po twarzy, nabierał pewności że wszystko się ułoży, że będzie lepiej. Lucjusz nie rozumiał jak mógł sobie wcześniej radzić bez niej, jego życie zanim nie poznał Narcyzy wydało mu się korowodem nic nie znaczących wydarzeń i relacji, libacji z przyjaciółmi, pojedynków i awantur, pustych romansów które zawsze kończyły się rozczarowaniem. Kiedy Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego, poprawiając upięte wysoko włosy, pomyślał, że nie będzie tęsknił za swoim kawalerskim życiem, mając ją u swojego boku nie potrzebował nic więcej.

Dziedzice rodu Malfoyów od pokoleń zawierali związki małżeńskie w sali lustrzanej we Dworze i nikt nie był w stanie nawet pomyśleć że można w ogóle zrobić to gdzie indziej. Lucjusz co prawda miał kilka momentów załamania i przeszło mu przez głowę że może po prostu powinni pobrać się w tajemnicy a rodziców postawić przed faktem dokonanym, jednak do niczego takiego nie doszło, a on, tak jak wszyscy Malfoyowie przed nim, stał na kobiercu w swoim rodzinnym domu, ubrany w ślubny, czarny smoking z wpiętą w klapę białą różą. Spojrzał przez okno na rozciągające się po horyzont kwietne łąki, później na swoich rodziców siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie i uśmiechnął się do nich, a oni odpowiedzieli mu tym samym, przeniósł wzrok na swoje odbicie w kryształowych lustrach, sprowadzonych przez sławnego Septymusa Malfoya w osiemnastym wieku z Wenecji, i pomyślał że otwiera się przed nim świetlana przyszłość, żenił się z kobietą którą kochał, był zdolny, młody i przystojny, pieniądze nigdy nie były problemem, nie było rzeczy której nie mógłby załatwić dzięki swoim znajomościom i wpływom, nade wszystko rodzice przenosili się do Londynu, będzie miał nareszcie wolną rękę w podejmowaniu decyzji, nic nie będzie go ograniczało.

Lucjusz obrzucił spojrzeniem salę, wypełnioną dźwiękiem muzyki smyczkowej i ożywionym gwarem, mimo że ślub był prywatny stanęło na zaproszeniu setki osób, ścisłej elity świata czarodziejów - pewne rzeczy były nie do przeskoczenia. Przyjechali Malfoyowie z Paryża, współpracownicy Lucjusza z ministerstwa i jego szkolni koledzy, przybył wreszcie minister magii, tym razem już bez zastępcy, szefowie poszczególnych departamentów, członkowie finansjery i dyplomaci, prominentni przedsiębiorcy, czystej krwi, bogaci i wpływowi, rodzina Narcyzy, jej przyjaciele z Francji, wszyscy z osobami towarzyszącymi, młody pan Malfoy był chcąc nie chcąc znaną i rozpoznawalną postacią, a jego ślub był uważany za najważniejsze wydarzenie towarzyskie sezonu, wszyscy wyłazili ze skóry żeby tam być, niestety zaproszenia zostały wysłane tylko do starannie wyselekcjonowanych osób, Lucjusz i Narcyza nie mieli zamiaru robić dla nikogo wyjątku, mieli dość robienia ze swojego życia atrakcji dla otoczenia. Z nienaruszalnej dwudziestki ósemki, poza rodzinami państwa młodych, był tylko Rudolf z bratem, Avery i Fawley z siostrą, Lucjusz nie chciał mieć na swoim weselu ludzi jawnie okazujących swoje niezadowolenie z jego związku. Urzędnik stanu cywilnego z ministerstwa rozkładał swoje papiery, kontrakt ślubny w dwóch kopiach i przybory do pisania leżały przed nim na stole, Lucjusz przywitał się z druhnami panny młodej, Bella ze śmiechem rzuciła mu się na szyję całując go w oba policzki, Jeanne i Marie które nie znały go tak dobrze, zachowawczo podały mu wysoko dłonie do pocałowania, wszystkie wyglądały wspaniale w identycznych sukniach koloru brudnego różu. Snape, Avery i Rudolf będący jego drużbami, odziani w ciemnogranatowe smokingi z wpiętymi w klapy bukiecikami polnych kwiatów stali przy nim i między gratulacjami wymieniali z nim zdawkowe uwagi.

\- No, Lucjuszu, jesteś pierwszy z nas - powiedział wesoło Rudolf klepiąc go po plecach - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że akurat ty…

\- Jesteś z Bellą dłużej niż ja z Narcyzą… Dużo dłużej, przecież wy zaczęliście się spotykać jeszcze w szkole, - odparł poprawiając muchę pod szyją - Zainspiruj się i poproś ją w końcu o rękę, przecież wy praktycznie razem mieszkacie...

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją, Cygnus na to nie naciska, ale masz rację, to coś co muszę zrobić. - Rudolf patrzył jak Bella odgarnia z czoła swoje czarne loki - To tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Swoją drogą piękny artykuł - Avery uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza - _Po konfrontacji z młodym Malfoyem, Artur Weasley stracił wszystkie zęby a złamaną platynowym kastetem szczękę będzie leczył przez wiele miesięcy…_

\- _Pijany dziedzic arystokratycznego rodu sieje zniszczenie -_ wszedł mu w słowo Snape - _Zostawiając za sobą pobojowisko wziął z baru butelkę whisky rzucając właścicielowi wypchaną sakiewkę, tonem psychopatycznego mordercy wycedził "przepraszam za bałagan"..._

\- To akurat było złote, jedyna w miarę prawdziwa informacja z tej szmiry - Lucjusz przeciągnął się - Wysłaliśmy sprostowanie.

\- Wszyscy je czytaliśmy - Rudolf poprawił wpięty w klapę bukiecik polnych kwiatów - Było wspaniałe, ale jeszcze lepsze były przeprosiny od Proroka.

\- Zgadzam się, zagroziliście że nie będzie corocznego balu dobroczynnego na rzecz wolności prasy jak rozumiem? - Avery szturchnął go łokciem - Swoją drogą w tym roku powinien przejść sam siebie, skoro Narcyza będzie przewodniczącą komitetu organizacyjnego…

\- Ojciec oddelegował wszystkich naszych prawników do sprawy tych przeprosin, więc podejrzewam że to co usłyszał redaktor naczelny nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych - Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami - Wystarczyło po prostu nie kłamać. Co do balu to taak, Cyzia będzie przewodniczącą, zajmie miejsce mojej matki…

Urwał nagle, bo drzwi do sali lustrzanej otworzyły się i przeszła przez nie Narcyza, trzymając pod ramię swego ojca, wszyscy wstali, obserwując jak płynie u jego boku, i chociaż Lucjusz był już przyzwyczajony do wrażenia jakie na nim wywierała, to w tej chwili na jej widok odebrało mu dech w piersiach. Uśmiechając się promiennie, szła z gracją, ubrana w prostą, głęboko wyciętą na plecach suknię koloru kości słoniowej, dopasowane do niej, długie za łokcie, atłasowe rękawiczki i elegancki naszyjnik z pereł, w dłoni trzymała bukiet świeżo ściętych róż herbacianych z oranżerii. W wysoko upiętych włosach, odsłaniających jej piękną szyję, miała kutą przez gobliny, wysadzaną diamentami rodową tiarę Blacków, Lucjusz nie widział wcześniej jej sukni ślubnej, ale nie spodziewał się że będzie tak zaskoczony jej wyglądem, Narcyza która zazwyczaj nosiła mocne, żywe barwy, kontrastujące z jej alabastrową skórą i złotymi włosami, wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej, przywodziła mu na myśl delikatną i jasną majową jutrzenkę. Kiedy szedł w kierunku swego teścia i Narcyzy, patrzył na jej zaróżowione policzki i pełne, lekko rozchylone, karminowe usta, nie mógł się powstrzymać żeby nie rzucić okiem na jej podkreśloną w każdym detalu figurę. Narcyza złowiła jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się powłóczyście patrząc mu prosto w oczy, wiedział, że oboje myśleli o tym samym, do Lucjusza nagle dotarło że Narcyza za chwilę zostanie jego żoną, koniec ze znoszeniem krytycznych uwag i przytyków, zaraz będą mieć dom tylko dla siebie, nareszcie oficjalnie będą mogli dzielić ze sobą łoże, koniec z zakradaniem się do jego kawalerskich komnat pod nosem pruderyjnych, wścibskich rodziców. Lucjusz spojrzał na ceremonialny stół, nagle wyobraził sobie jak w sali lustrzanej wyciągnięta na wznak Narcyza zaplata na jego plecach nogi i poczuł wzbierające w nim pożądanie. Opanował się szybko, kiedy Cygnus podał mu dłoń, młody pan Malfoy uścisnął ją, po czym ojciec Narcyzy przekazał mu rękę swojej córki uśmiechając się do niego, a sam zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Lucjusz był rad że ostatnio przyłożył się do oklumencji, nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o czym przed chwilą myślał. Narcyza ujęła go pod ramię przytulając się lekko do jego boku, podniecająco zapachniała świeżymi kwiatami orchidei i drzewem sandałowym, szelest jej atłasowej sukni doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Prowadząc ją przez środek sali czuł lepiące się do karku spojrzenia ale nie dbał o to, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o niej.

Kiedy stanęli na kobiercu, ona przy swoich druhnach, on przy drużbach, i razem ze świadkami złożyli swoje podpisy na kontrakcie ślubnym, urzędnik nareszcie rozpoczął ceremonię ale Lucjusz prawie natychmiast przestał go słuchać.

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj żeby złączyć węzłem małżeńskim...

Kiedy patrzył w szmaragdowe oczy Narcyzy przysięgając, że będzie ją kochał i szanował w zdrowiu i chorobie, że nie opuści jej aż do śmierci, kiedy z trudem panując nad drżeniem rąk wsuwał platynową obrączkę na jej szczupły palec, pomyślał że jego przysięga małżeńska będzie najbardziej wiążącą, najważniejszą obietnicą jaką złoży w swoim życiu, jedyną której nigdy nie złamie.

Lucjusz nie dbał nigdy o dotrzymanie danego słowa, kierował się głównie własnymi korzyściami i profitami które mógł wyciągnąć z zawieranych przez siebie umów, nie cofał się przed szantażem ani przekupstwem, nie miał litości, jeżeli czegoś chciał każdy sposób był dobry żeby to osiągnąć. Kiedy znajdowali się ludzie na tyle głupi żeby próbować go pogrążyć, patrząc w stalowoszare oczy Lucjusza nagle zaczynali rozumieć, że bardzo łatwo ich życie i zdrowie może znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie, majątek może przepaść, rodzina nagle przestanie być oparciem, przyjaciele odwrócą się, weksle o których wiarygodności nie można było wątpić okażą się fałszywe, a gwaranci finansowi nie otworzą drzwi i nie odpiszą na listy. Z przerażeniem uświadamiali sobie, że nie mają szans w starciu z potęgą tego człowieka, siedzieli przed nim sztywno, ponuro patrząc jak z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach przysuwa do nich papiery których nie chcieli podpisać, wymusza na nich głosowanie w swoim interesie lub nakazuje zablokowanie niewygodnej ustawy. Lucjusz miał oczywiście w ministerstwie swoją koterię, której poczynania nadzorował kiedy odszedł z pracy, ich rękami pociągał za sznurki, dbał o jej członków z czystego wyrachowania i cynizmu, zależało mu na ich zadowoleniu, trzymanie ich w dobrych humorach sprawiało że robili co tylko im rozkazał. Nie był oczywiście zupełnie bez serca, szczerze lubił swoich przyjaciół których w przeciwieństwie do ludzi z ministerstwa szanował i traktował jak równych sobie, kochał swoich rodziców, ale jego dotychczasowe poczynania z kobietami dobrze obrazowały jak bardzo Lucjusz był egoistyczny i zainteresowany jedynie swoją przyjemnością. Uwodząc je dbał o pozory, udawał że bardzo go interesuje jak spędziły wakacje i jak udzielały się w różnych dobroczynnych organizacjach, odsuwał dla nich krzesła, przepuszczał w drzwiach, słuchał nic nieznaczącego dla niego szczebiotu o sprawach które kompletnie go nie obchodziły, myśląc jedynie o momencie w którym będzie miał je w łóżku i wszystkie te męczarnie zostaną mu w końcu wynagrodzone. Nudził się nimi szybko, seks po pewnym czasie stawał się monotonny i mało urozmaicony, a one zamiast się postarać zaczynały przebąkiwać coś o zaręczynach, co przekraczało już jego wytrzymałość. Kiedy je porzucał, mówiąc do nich chłodno i spokojnie że niestety ale nie mogą dłużej kontynuować tej relacji, patrzył w ich pełne łez oczy z trudem ukrywając rozdrażnienie i irytację, nie miał ochoty nikogo pocieszać ani uczestniczyc w małym teatrzyku tragedii. Do momentu w którym poznał Narcyzę nigdy nie był zakochany, kilka razy wydawało mu się że czuje coś więcej niż tylko czyste pożądanie, ale za każdym razem doświadczał wielkiego rozczarowania. Dopiero kiedy w jego życiu pojawiła się Cyzia zrozumiał czym jest prawdziwa miłość, zapomniał kompletnie o swoich potrzebach, mimo tego jak bardzo jej pragnął nie naciskał na nią, nie zależało mu na szybkim, nic nieznaczącym seksie, chciał ją poznać, dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej, chciał żeby ona poznała jego, samo przebywanie z nią i słuchanie jej głosu było dla niego przyjemne, mógł godzinami leżeć z nią na łące i głaskać jej złote włosy, jedyne co go obchodziło to jej szczęście. Od kiedy zaczęli być razem Lucjusz nawet nie spojrzał na inną kobietę, następnego dnia po przyjęciu prezentacyjnym w krótkim i dosadnym liście odprawił swoją dotychczasową kochankę, i chociaż wierność nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną, już sama myśl o tym że mógłby zdradzić Narcyzę była dla niego obrzydliwa. Kochając się z nią pierwszy raz zachwyciła go jej miękka, chłodna skóra, rozrzucone w nieładzie, opadające na jego pierś włosy, jej pewny a zarazem delikatny dotyk, przyjemność której doznał nie mogła się równać z niczym czego doświadczył kiedykolwiek w życiu. Kiedy leżał spełniony i rozluźniony mając ją przy swym boku, wodząc palcami po jej gładkich jak jedwab plecach, złapał się na tym że przestał myśleć o sobie, obchodziły go tylko jej doznania. Czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny, czuł się odpowiedzialny za całe ich wspólne życie.

Kiedy Narcyza wypowiadała słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, Lucjusz uświadomił sobie że ona jest najważniejszą dla niego osobą, cały świat mógłby nie istnieć, nie przeżyłby gdyby coś jej się stało, gdyby nagle musiał być bez niej. Po tym jak urzędnik zakończył ceremonię, młody pan Malfoy objął swoją świeżo poślubioną żonę w talii i pocałował ją z pasją, mocno do siebie przyciskając, ona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, czekali na ten moment od wielu godzin, chociaż wmawiali sobie że ten ślub to tylko formalność, oboje czuli że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Goście zaczęli klaskać i chociaż Lucjusz całował Narcyzę za długo i stał za blisko niej, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, to był ich dzień, nic nie mogło tego zepsuć.

W sali bankietowej przyjmowali gratulacje i prezenty, wszystkie w najlepszym guście: biżuterię, antyki, srebra, dzieła sztuki. Rodzice Lucjusza podarowali im piękny portret ślubny, Cygnus dał im bajecznie drogie białe kruki - dla Narcyzy o medycynie, a dla jej męża o historii prawa - od Belli i Rudolfa dostali zaś wysmakowaną, zabytkową zastawę z porcelany. Avery sprezentował Lucjuszowi diamentowe spinki do mankietów, Cyzi natomiast delikatny naszyjnik z platyny i kości słoniowej; Dołohow przywiózł im z Rosji jedno z niewielu ocalałych, magicznych jaj Fabergégo, Lucjusz wolał nie wiedzieć jak jego kolega je zdobył; Snape dał im uważony przez siebie Felix Felicis, a Fawley wyszperał gdzieś piękny komplet szachów z alabastru - stos prezentów zwiększał się z minuty na minutę. Lucjusz i Narcyza ściskali ręce, uśmiechając się wymieniali uprzejmości, rozmawiali z ciotkami i wujami, z kuzynostwem, rozdawali upominki gościom, wszyscy składali im życzenia szczęścia i pomyślności. Abraxas podszedł do swego syna i ku jego zdumieniu uściskał go serdecznie, Lucjusz przez chwilę poczuł się jakby znowu był małym chłopcem, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ojciec okazał mu tak wylewnie uczucia, nie spodziewał się że tak go to wzruszy, Galatea otarła mokre oczy i życząc im wszystkiego najlepszego przytuliła ich oboje, koledzy Lucjusza klepali go po plecach uśmiechając się znacząco, przyjaciółki Narcyzy patrzyły ciekawie na elegancko ubranych młodych mężczyzn, Lucjusz wiedział, że Avery był poważnie zainteresowany rudowłosą Laurą Polignac. Cygnus uścisnął swojego zięcia i mocno przytulił Narcyzę, nie było tajemnicą, że jego teść bardzo kochał swoje córki, nie był rozczarowany tym że nie miał męskiego potomka i że nie przedłużył istnienia swojego rodu co było rzadkością w kręgach arystokratycznych, patrząc jak trzyma Narcyzę w ramionach i z czułością odgarnia grzywkę z jej czoła uśmiechnął się do siebie, pomyślał że kiedy do tego dojdzie postara się być najlepszym ojcem dla swojego dziecka. Bella śmiejąc się porwała swoją siostrę w objęcia i mocno przytuliła, były że sobą bardzo związane, Narcyza tęskniła za nią będąc we Francji.

\- No i stało się - powiedziała wesoło - Pani Malfoy, kto by pomyślał, jeszcze pół roku temu nie chciałaś nawet słyszeć o małżeństwie, a tu proszę. A tak nie chciałaś wracać do Anglii!

\- Ale wróciłam - odparła Narcyza uśmiechając się do męża - To była najlepsza decyzja jaką podjęłam w życiu.

\- Wybrałaś już organizacje w których będziesz działać?

\- Najchętniej bym nie działała w żadnych, nie znoszę tego - Narcyza skrzywiła się lekko - Zajmę miejsce Galatei jako przewodnicząca komitetu organizacyjnego...

\- Bo jak wszyscy wiemy uwielbiasz organizować przyjęcia - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej - Nasze zaręczynowe, obok naszego ślubu, już jest uważane za jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń towarzyskich sezonu...

\- Już się tak nie przechwalaj, nic dziwnego że wszyscy się wami interesują, ty jesteś przecież powszechnie znany - Bella szturchnęła go w ramię - O zablokowanej przez ciebie ustawie gazety trąbiły tygodniami, Narcyzy nie było w Anglii dłużej niż miesiąc od dziesięciu lat, no i ten skandal z Andromedą... Nie zapominajmy też o tym, że byłeś najlepszą partią, nie codziennie ktoś taki jak ty bierze ślub.

\- W dodatku to z kim się wiąże część naszego społeczeństwa jest po prostu obrzydliwe - Rabastan skrzywił się - Jak półkrew jeszcze jestem w stanie zrozumieć, mało nas zostało, ale to że ktokolwiek może chcieć związać się z mugolem jest dla mnie nie do pomyślenia.

\- Nie chcę nawet o tym rozmawiać - powiedziała twardo Narcyza - Zwłaszcza że bezpośrednio dotknęło to naszą rodzinę.

\- Swoją drogą pięknie go połatałaś Cyziu - Rudolf stanął obok Belli i podał jej kieliszek wina - Nie ma prawie śladu po tej awanturze z Weasleyem, jeden dzień, to naprawdę bardzo imponujące...

\- Jestem uzdrowicielką, wiem co robię - uśmiechnęła się do niego - Ale ten artykuł to była czysta obrzydliwość...

\- Same bzdury - rzekł Snape klepiąc Lucjusza po ramieniu - Poza końcówką, końcówka była całkowicie zgodna z prawdą.

\- Nie mówiłem wcale psychopatycznym tonem.

\- Psychopatycznym może nie, ale z pewnością wyglądałeś jakbyś chciał go zabić - Avery uśmiechnął się do niego - Snape i Fawley ledwo cię od niego odciągnęli, nigdy nie widziałem żebyś był tak wściekły, gdybyś tylko go widziała...

\- Widziałam zdjęcie, ale domyślam się że nie oddaje nawet w połowie tego jak w rzeczywistości wyglądał - Co on ci powiedział? - spytała Narcyza patrząc swojemu mężowi w oczy - Chcemy wiedzieć, nikt z nas się tym nie przejmie.

\- _Nie daruję ci tego skurwysynu_ \- Thomas spojrzał na Lucjusza i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko - To bezpośredni cytat, musiał cię naprawdę bardzo obrazić Cyziu.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - Lucjusz odstawił na stół pusty kielich - Przestańcie mnie o to pytać, nie powtórzę tego.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Narcyza nie dała się zbyć - Nie sądzę żeby mnie to zraniło, słyszałam już absolutnie każdą plotkę na swój temat, nic mi nie może w tej chwili zaszkodzić, już za ciebie wyszłam.

\- Kochanie, proszę... Zatańcz ze mną. - powiedział nagle podając jej rękę.

Zaskoczona ujęła go pod ramię, kiedy władczo objął ją w talii i przysunął do siebie, zdecydowanie za blisko jak na oficjalną sytuację, zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Lucjusz prowadził ją pewnie, wyuczone przez lata ruchy miał gładkie i płynne, był rozluźniony i spokojny, Narcyza czuła przez ubranie ciepło jego ciała, w nozdrza uderzył ją jego zapach, głęboki, zmysłowy zapach piżma i drewna cedrowego i przeszedł ją dreszcz, wyobraziła sobie swoją noc poślubną i poczuła wzbierające w niej pożądanie, nigdy nikogo tak nie pragnęła, chwilami chciała go tak bardzo że czuła fizyczny ból, nie mogła się nasycić jego dotykiem, przynoszącym jej spokój i ukojenie. Spojrzała na niego oczami błyszczącymi jak w gorączce, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niej przeciągle, Narcyza czuła jak niemalże rozbierał ją wzrokiem, schodziła z parkietu na miękkich nogach trzymając go pod ramię.

\- Nie wytrzymam tu dłużej - szepnęła do niego kiedy szli w kierunku swoich przyjaciół - Chcę stąd wyjść i...

\- Niedługo - Lucjusz przycisnął ja do swojego boku - Bardzo niedługo.

Przez kolejne kilka godzin swojego wesela rozmawiali z gośćmi i wymieniali z nimi zwykłe uprzejmości, przyjmowali komplementy i wymieniali poglądy, odpowiadali na niekończące się pytania o bójkę w której Lucjusz brał udział, mówili o swoich planach, o miesiącu miodowym na który wyjeżdżali następnego dnia z samego rana, dziękowali wszystkim za przybycie i piękne prezenty, by w końcu po trzeciej pożegnać ostatnich gości i udać się do swoich małżeńskich komnat, czuli rosnące podniecenie stając przed rzeźbionymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do pięknych pokojów w skrzydle południowo zachodnim, skąd mieli czarujący widok na jezioro.

\- Żono - młody pan Malfoy wpuścił ją do sypialni.

\- Mężu.

Narcyza zdjęła rodową tiarę, i rozebrała się, Lucjusz patrzył z zachwytem jak rozpuszcza włosy, uwielbiał moment w którym jej jasne pukle kaskadą spływały na kształtne ramiona, widok jej mlecznobiałego ciała skąpanego w blasku księżyca sprawił, że przestał nad sobą panować, rozwiązał muchę, w pośpiechu zdjął marynarkę i koszulę, podszedł do niej i pocałował ją, wkładając w ten pocałunek całą swoją miłość i oddanie, chciał żeby wiedziała że była dla niego wszystkim. Narcyza objęła go za szyję a on podniósł ją i posadził na parapecie przy szeroko otwartym oknie.

Tak już będzie zawsze - wyszeptał całując jej łabędzią szyję, Cyzia niecierpliwie rozpięła srebrną klamrę jego paska i zaplotła mu nogi na plecach - Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć.

Narcyza popatrzyła w jego stalowoszare oczy, które zawsze łagodniały kiedy na nią spoglądał, zacisnęła drżące dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Jesteś miłością mojego życia - wymruczała mu do ucha obejmując go mocniej - Jesteś najlepszym co mnie spotkało.

Nie spali tej nocy, kiedy rano zmęczeni i szczęśliwi z podkrążonymi oczyma stali przed kominkiem żeby przenieść się do Francji na swój miesiąc miodowy wiedzieli, że rozpoczął się najpiękniejszy rozdział ich życia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROZDZIAŁ ZAWIERA GRAFICZNY OPIS PRZEMOCY SEKSUALNEJ

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie swojego miesiąca miodowego państwo Malfoyowie spędzili w Paryżu, w eleganckim mieszkaniu na Passy, które Lucjusz dostał od rodziców z okazji ukończenia siedemnastu lat. Apartament był duży i przestronny, urządzony w stylu francuskim; Narcyzie podobały się minimalistyczne, hebanowe meble, wysokie okna i kryształowe żyrandole. Lubiła siadywać na parapecie przy otwartym oknie i patrzeć na tętniące życiem paryskie uliczki. Odwiedzili rodzinę Lucjusza, wuj André i ciotka Cecylia nie posiadali się z radości, nie mieli własnych dzieci i bardzo kochali swego bratanka. Narcyza szturmem zdobyła ich serca jeszcze w Wiltshire, jeździli razem konno w ich podparyskiej posiadłości, dwa razy byli u nich na kolacji która przeciągnęła się do pierwszej w nocy.

Lucjusz oprowadzając ją po mieście opowiadał co i gdzie robił, pokazywał jej swojej ulubione miejsca; Narcyza nie znała Paryża tak dobrze jak on, słuchając o jego szczeniackich przygodach uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo się zmienił kiedy ją poznał. Chociaż pozostała mu skłonność do awanturnictwa i ryzyka był teraz innym człowiekiem, dojrzał, był odpowiedzialny. Kiedy jeszcze przed ślubem opowiadali sobie o poprzednich partnerach, Narcyzę przez chwilę przeraziła ilość jego kochanek, sama nie była święta, ale to co jej powiedział ją zaniepokoiło - bała się że nie będzie jej wierny. Szybko się jednak przekonała że i ten okres jest już za nim. Kiedy wieczorami chodzili na przyjęcia i rauty dla paryskiej elity, Narcyza widziała jak inne kobiety patrzyły na jej męża; jak śledziły go płonącymi oczyma gdy z naturalną dla siebie nonszalancją odstawiał na stół puste kieliszki, gdy uśmiechał się ujmująco i luzował pod szyją muchę. Ogromną satysfakcję sprawiało jej jak podchodziły do niego i uwodzicielsko zaczynały flirt, a on chłodno je gasił. Narcyza uśmiechała się do siebie z wyższością kiedy odchodziły pokonane, z wielkim trudem docierało do nich że Lucjusz Malfoy, ten sam który słynął kilka lat temu z miłosnych podbojów, był zajęty, a jego żona była dla niego wszystkim. Teraz miała do niego pełne zaufanie. Chodzili do ogrodów na placu Trocadéro, w Lasku Vincennes albo Bulońskim jeździli konno, spacerowali po Montmartrze i Cité, zwiedzili dokładnie paryskie katakumby, odwiedzali antykwariaty i galerie gdzie wydawali bajońskie sumy na dzieła sztuki i interesujące ich książki; wstępowali do sklepów z antykami. Ich gust grał harmonijnie ze sobą, podobały im się podobne rzeczy.

Chodzili na kolacje do restauracji; oboje uwielbiali francuską kuchnię, jej prostotę i wyrafinowanie. Królik w czerwonym winie, żabnica po burgundzku czy coq au vin, confit z kaczki czy stek z sosem béarnaise ze szparagami, nie potrafili się nigdy zdecydować co wybrać; pili doskonale dobrane do potraw wina z najwyższej półki, do deseru zaś koniak i calvados. Lucjusz kochał słodycze, kupował sobie makaroniki i eklery; Narcyza śmiała się, kiedy przechodząc obok ulubionej cukierni jej mąż nie mógł się oprzeć by nie wejść do środka, skąd po chwili wychodził z pokaźnym pakunkiem. Robili zakupy; Cyzia wychodziła z luksusowych butików obładowana eleganckimi torbami. Wybierała sukienki i bluzki o klasycznych krojach, szyte z jedwabiu apaszki, skórzane torebki, toczki z woalkami, żakardowe żakiety. Lucjusz mierzył marynarki i koszule, dobierał buty i paski, kaszmirowe szaliki i płaszcze z najlepszych gatunków materiału; kupowali rękawiczki z cielęcej skóry. Chodzili do jubilerów; Narcyza dostała od męża piękną, wysadzaną szmaragdami kolię, Lucjusz zaś w prezencie od żony otrzymał platynowe spinki do mankietów.

Wciąż nie mogli się sobą nasycić, całymi nocami kochali się zapamiętale; delikatne ciało Narcyzy niezmiennie zachwycało go, uwielbiał jej piersi o bladoróżowych sutkach, jej krągłe biodra i jedwabisty brzuch; kiedy sunął dłońmi po jej wygiętych w łuk plecach na widok wyrazu twarzy swej żony przechodził go dreszcz. Cyzia ekstatycznie reagowała na każdy, nawet najlżejszy jego dotyk, chwilami przelewała mu się przez ręce. Przestraszyła go kiedy pierwszy raz osunęła się na poduszki oddychając ciężko; patrzył z niepokojem na jej płonące szkarłatem policzki i półprzymknięte oczy, nigdy nie zdarzyła mu się taka sytuacja, bał się że zrobił jej krzywdę. Narcyza szybko wyprowadziła go z błędu, gardłowym głosem zapewniając, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, dla niej to też było zaskoczenie; nigdy wcześniej jej się to nie zdarzyło. Lucjusza zachwycała jej śmiałość i bezpruderyjność, była świadoma siebie i swojego ciała; nie wstydziła się powiedzieć wprost na co ma ochotę i co lubi, ich temperamenty zgrywały się niemalże idealnie. Do świtu leżeli przytuleni do siebie, stygnąc w gorącej od miłości pościeli. Kiedy Narcyza spała, oparty na łokciu Lucjusz potrafił patrzeć na nią godzinami; wsłuchiwał się w jej głęboki, regularny oddech, delikatna twarz o regularnych rysach okolona rozrzuconymi w nieładzie włosami wprawiała go w czysty zachwyt.

Kiedy rano czytał w łóżku korespondencję zerkał ukradkiem jak przy toaletce Narcyza upina wysoko włosy, jak powleka usta bordową pomadką i podkreśla oczy czarną kredką. Patrzył jak przypina pończochy do pasa, jak starannie dobiera garderobę i dodatki; całował jej kark kiedy prosiła go by zapiął jej guziki na plecach. Uwielbiał zapach jej ciężkich, korzennych perfum, jej kremu do rąk i mydła, to wszystko było dla niego nowe. Przed ślubem jego żona miała swoje rzeczy w pokojach gościnnych, nie widział wcześniej jak się malowała i czesała; nie potrafił oderwać od tego wzroku, nie znał jej kosmetyków i przedmiotów osobistych. Wieczorem przed pójściem spać Narcyza opierała się o kolumienkę łóżka i uśmiechała się do niego smarując ręce kremem. Długie włosy spływały jej do pasa, widział wyraźnie zarysowane pod delikatną halką kontury jej ciała co za każdym razem wzbudzało w nim pożądanie. Po ślubie nareszcie wróciła do nich możliwość kontroli swojego życia; nie musieli się użerać z irytującymi rodzicami, których dobre rady były dla nich mało interesujace, w końcu mogli robić to na co mieli ochotę i nikomu się z tego nie tłumaczyć; nikt nie trajkotał im nad uchem o dzieciach, czystości, przyzwoitości i wstrzemięźliwości; ukrywaniu uczuć i trzymaniu chłodnego dystansu w sytuacjach oficjalnych. Lucjusz gwizdał na to, na balach i rautach dbał żeby niczyjej uwadze nie uszło co czuje do swojej żony; obejmował Narcyzę w talii zdecydowanie zbyt sugestywnie, patrzyli sobie w oczy bardzo wymownie a w tańcu była zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niego.

\- Ależ proszę proszę, kogo ja widzę - Jean du Bartas podszedł do niego znienacka i podał mu rękę - Lucjusz Malfoy, to już ponad rok od kiedy porzucił pan pracę w dyplomacji!

\- Panie ministrze - Lucjusz uścisnął ją - Chciałbym panu przedstawić moją żonę, Narcyzę; spędzamy w Paryżu miesiąc miodowy.

\- _Enchantée -_ Cyzia uśmiechnęła się do niego ujmująco - Bardzo mi miło pana poznać, mąż dużo mi opowiadał o swoim pobycie na placówce.

\- Jestem oczarowany - rzekł francuski minister magii całując wysoko podaną rękę Cyzi - Moje serdeczne gratulacje, nawet tutaj słyszeliśmy o państwa ślubie. A pani, zdaje się studiowała tu u nas, we Francji, prawda?

\- Tak, spędziłam na południu całe dziesięć lat - Narcyza wdzięcznie odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła, wysadzana perłami bransoleta na jej nadgarstku zamigotała w świetle świec - Chwilę po ukończeniu szkoły pracowałam w szpitalu Salpêtrière, dopiero niedawno wróciłam do Anglii.

\- Ach to pani zdobyła tę nagrodę! - Jean du Bartas spojrzał na nią z ciekawością - Za najlepszą publikację naukową, wiedziałem że pani imię jest mi skądś znane...

\- Tak, to ja - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego - Nosiłam wtedy jeszcze panieńskie nazwisko.

\- Jak idą sprawy? - Lucjusz popatrzył na drugi koniec sali, gdzie stał nowy konsul - Czy mój następca daje sobie radę?

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie jest najlepiej - minister pokręcił głową - Dużo ciężej się z nim współpracuje, nie ma pańskiego obycia i tego specyficznego rodzaju _klasy_ właściwego dla angielskiej arystokracji; pańskie odejście było dla nas wielką stratą... Wiem że jest tutaj z powodu tego programu waszego rządu; mającego na celu wyrównanie szans osobom pochodzenia niemagicznego, ale zdecydowanie robi więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć - powiedział Lucjusz uprzejmie doskonale panując nad głosem; nie dał po sobie poznać że już sam fakt postawienia na jego stanowisku kogoś mugolskiego pochodzenia był dla niego obrzydliwy a ten rządowy program napawał go wstrętem - Powinno pana ucieszyć, że jak tylko uporządkuję sprawy we Dworze będę chciał wrócić do pracy w dyplomacji.

\- Myśli pan o powrocie do Paryża? Nie ukrywam, bardzo by nam na tym zależało...

\- Będę musiał to przedyskutować z żoną - Lucjusz przycisnął Narcyzę do swojego boku - Natomiast jeżeli zdecydujemy się pozostać w Anglii najprawdopodobniej zostałbym szefem departamentu; jeżeli tak się stanie może by pan _pewny,_ że tego rodzaju incydenty więcej się nie powtórzą.

\- Oczywiście rozumiem, to nie jest decyzja którą się podejmuje z dnia na dzień - francuski minister magii pokiwał głową - Oczywiście gdyby został pan szefem departamentu to już byłaby ogromna zmiana, naprawdę, kogo oni przysyłają na te placówki...

\- To jest oburzające - Narcyza zmarszczyła nos - Szl... To znaczy, osoby niemagicznego pochodzenia nie rozumieją naszego społeczeństwa, nie są w stanie się dostosować. Wyprowadzanie ich na tak delikatne pole jak dyplomacja, z nadzieją że poradzą sobie tak dobrze jak ktoś czystej krwi to naiwność granicząca z głupotą.

\- Muszę się z panią zgodzić - Jean du Bartas westchnął ciężko - Niestety obawiam się, że to narastającą tendencja...

\- To się jeszcze okaże - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ujmująco - Czy byłby pan w stanie przesłać mi dokładny raport na temat postępów nowego konsula? Jestem pewien, że będę potrafił coś poradzić na jego niekompetencję. Mam w ministerstwie wielu przyjaciół.

\- Oczywiście, będę rad podzielić się z panem moimi spostrzeżeniami - minister podał mu rękę - Przesłać na pana paryski adres? Nadal ma pan mieszkanie na Passy jak mniemam?

\- Tak, tam się zatrzymaliśmy.

\- Doskonale, wspaniała dzielnica nawiasem mówiąc; jedna z najlepszych, pańscy rodzice mają świetny gust.

\- Dziękuję - Lucjusz uścisnął jego dłoń - Czekam zatem na list od pana.

\- Postaram się załatwić to jak najszybciej - Jean du Bartas pocałował Narcyzę w rękę - Było mi bardzo miło panią poznać, ale teraz muszę państwa na chwilę przeprosić.

Patrzyli przez chwilę jak szpakowaty, odziany w doskonale skrojony smoking minister oddala się od nich by dołączyć do swojej żony otoczonej kółkiem jego przyjaciół.

\- Słyszałaś, był _oczarowany -_ Lucjusz przyciągnął ją do siebie - Chciałabyś mieszkać w Paryżu?

\- Nie on jeden - Narcyza zaśmiała się dźwięcznie - To jest zawsze kusząca perspektywa kochanie; z drugiej strony dopiero co wróciłam do Anglii na stałe, musiałabym się zastanowić. W każdym razie nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz... Armand?! - Cyzia puściła rękę Lucjusza - Nie wierzę! Co ty tu robisz?!

\- Wy się znacie? - Lucjusz patrzył z niedowierzaniem jak jego żona rzuca się Armandowi de Castellane na szyję i całuje go w oba policzki a on podnosi ją jak młodsza siostrę - Ale jak to...

\- Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły - Armand bez ceregieli uścisnął serdecznie swojego dawnego kolegę z ministerstwa - No nie patrz tak na mnie, założę się że w Anglii wszyscy tak samo znacie się z Hogwartu.

\- Dokładnie tak jest - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego - Dlatego nie mam w domu żadnych szkolnych przyjaciół. Ale koniec już, co robisz w Paryżu? Pisałeś mi że wróciłeś do matki, do Tuluzy...

\- Tylko na chwilę - Armand napił się wina - Potrzebowała pomocy przy spotkaniu z prawnikami, moja siostra wychodzi niedługo za mąż, chcieliśmy żeby wszystko było dobrze zabezpieczone. Do stolicy wróciłem niedawno, przed dwoma dniami, pracuję teraz w ministerstwie sprawiedliwości

\- Biorąc pod uwagę twoje pochodzenie to jedyny sensowny wybór - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego; wiedział że Armand pochodził ze starej rodziny arystokratycznej która dała Francji wielu wybitnych prawników - Czym się teraz zajmujesz?

\- Jestem zastępcą szefa departamentu; awansowali mnie pół roku temu - W głosie Armanda dało się słyszeć nutę dumy - Opłaciły mi się te wszystkie lata wkuwania kodeksów.

\- Gratuluję - Lucjusz podał mu rękę - To duże osiągnięcie, bynajmniej nie jest to niespodzianka; należało ci się to stanowisko.

\- Dziękuję - Armand rozpromienił się - Ale przecież ja wam nie złożyłem życzeń, wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia moi kochani, powiem ci szczerze Cyziu, nie spodziewałem się że się zejdziecie; niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, ale cieszę się niezmiernie, wyglądacie na bardzo szczęśliwych...

\- Bo tak jest - Narcyza przytuliła się lekko do boku swego męża - Dziękuję, przyjacielu.

\- Za co mu dziękujesz?

Lucjusz odwrócił się na dźwięk niskiego, zimnego głosu; obrzucił spojrzeniem stojącego za nim młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę o czarnych, bezdennych oczach. Nie uszło jego uwadze że Narcyza i Armand w jednej chwili pobledli jak kreda, nagle poczuł że coś jest bardzo nie tak w tym spotkaniu.

\- Cyziu, za co mu dziękujesz? - nieznajomy powtórzył pytanie - Nie cieszysz się że mnie widzisz?

\- Jacques, to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment - Armand szybko odzyskał rezon - Nie sądzę że Narcyza ma ochotę z tobą rozmawiać...

\- Pozostawimy to jej uznaniu. Cyziu, kto to jest?

\- To jest mój mąż - Narcyza spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - _Kochanie,_ pozwól że ci przedstawię mojego _znajomego z_ e szkoły, Jacques de Marigny...

\- Lucjusz Malfoy.

Żaden z nich nie podał drugiemu ręki, patrzyli sobie w oczy w tężejącej niechęci, młodego pana Malfoya uderzył nagle absurd tej sytuacji, ten człowiek ewidentnie miał jakąś historię z jego żoną, stali naprzeciw siebie w pełnej sali balowej podczas jego miesiąca miodowego a obok nich przesuwał się korowód kolorowych sukien i czarno granatowych smokingów. _\- Jacques de coś tam, podobno była uwikłana w jakaś relację we Francji...-_ nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Artura Weasleya sprzed trzech tygodni i poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

\- Jeżeli dobrze rozumiem znacie się z Beauxbatons - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego lodowato - de Marigny, tak? Pochodzicie zdaje się z Południa?

\- Dokładnie - Jacques odpowiedział mu równie zimnym uśmiechem - A więc jesteście małżeństwem... Zastanawia mnie jak do tego doszło?

\- Nie udawaj nawet że o tym nie wiesz - powiedział Armand ostro - Najlepiej będzie jak po prostu zostawisz ich w spokoju, wystarczająco już namieszałeś w jej życiu...

\- Zwyczajnie do tego doszło, oświadczyłem się i zostałem przyjęty - Lucjuszowi nie podobało się w jaki sposób Jacques de Marigny patrzył na jego żonę; władczo objął Narcyzę w talii i przycisnął do swego boku, w powietrzu natychmiast zapachniało wściekłą wrogością, - Ale nie sądzę żeby to była pańska sprawa.

\- Doprawdy - Jacques z trudem ukrywał irytację, patrzył ze złością na platynową obrączkę i pierścionek zaręczynowy, błyszczące obscenicznie na lewej dłoni Narcyzy - Cyziu, czy mogę cię prosić na słowo?

\- Nie musisz tego robić - Armand spojrzał na nią z troską - Nic mu nie jesteś winna.

\- Zgadza się, nie jestem - Narcyza spojrzała na niego twardo - Dobrze, porozmawiam z tobą Jacques, ostatni raz. Chodźmy.

\- O ile oczywiście twój _mąż_ nie ma nic przeciwko temu - de Marigny spojrzał na Lucjusza wyzywająco.

\- Nie, nie mam - odparł młody pan Malfoy doskonale panując nad głosem, nie dał po sobie poznać jak bardzo był zaniepokojony - Znajdę cię później, kochanie.

Narcyza pocałowała go, ale inaczej niż zwykle, była bardzo napięta; patrzył przez chwilę na jej odkryte plecy niknące w czeluści balkonu.

\- Co to było do cholery? - Lucjusz spojrzał twardo na Armanda - Kim jest ten człowiek?

\- Nie mówiła ci o tym? - de Castellane spytał ze zdziwieniem - To była bardzo głośna sprawa...

\- Co ją z nim łączyło? - w głosie młodego pana Malfoya zabrzmiała stal - O co tu chodzi?

\- Oni się przyjaźnili w szkole, dość długo - rzekł Armand po chwili milczenia - Aż w końcu Jacques wyznał jej miłość, ale ona go nie chciała, od tego to się zaczęło... Prześladował ją, aż w końcu interweniowała rada nadzorcza Beauxbatons, przenieśli Narcyzę do innych grup zajęciowych a jemu zakazano się do niej zbliżać; przez chwilę był spokój aż w końcu jakimś cudem dowiedział się, że ona ma zamiar wyjechać z Prowansji na praktyki do szpitala Salpêtrière; wiesz, to jest w Normandii...

\- Wiem gdzie jest szpital Salpêtrière, i co dalej?

\- Nikt nie wie jakim cudem Jacques się o tym dowiedział, trzymaliśmy to w ścisłej tajemnicy, ja, Jeanne, Marie i Laura... W każdym razie odkrył że Narcyza nie zamierza być w jego bliskim sąsiedztwie ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne, czyli do ukończenia szkoły - Armand odstawił pusty kieliszek na stół - Wpadł w furię, to było na ostatnim roku... Gdybym się nie urwał z eliksirów...

\- No? Słucham, co się stało?

\- W momencie w którym wszedłem do dormitorium miała rozerwaną bluzkę, a on rozpinał pasek od spodni przytrzymując ją jedną ręką - Armand nie patrzył na niego; Lucjusz poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze - Spacyfikowałem go a ją zaprowadziłem do skrzydła szpitalnego... No i wtedy wylali go ze szkoły, są pewne granice, pieniądze jego ojca nie mogły wpłynąć na decyzję rady...

\- Kurwa - Lucjusz poluzował muchę pod szyją - Ja pierdolę, przepraszam cię Armand, później porozmawiamy.

Wymijając chcących z nim porozmawiać członków socjety czuł potworny strach o Narcyzę, nie rozumiał dlaczego nie powiedziała mu o tak istotnym aspekcie swojego życia; Lucjusz nie był pewien czy Jacques de Marigny wyjdzie żywy z tego przyjęcia. Wydawało mu się że idzie przez salę balową całą wieczności, nie, dziękuję, może innym razem... Ależ tak, naturalnie, niech pan do mnie napisze dobrze? Tak, pamiętam doskonale; jakby to było wczoraj... Opędzając się od reszty gości doszedł w końcu do drzwi balkonowych i wyszedł na przestronny, ogrodzony marmurowymi kolumienkami taras. Narcyza i Jacques stali daleko od niego, im bardziej się do nich zbliżał tym lepiej słyszał ich rozmowę, żadne z nich nawet nie próbowało mówić szeptem.

\- ... Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić, Cyziu - Jacques brzmiał jak zbity pies - Mówiłaś że nigdy nie wyjdziesz za mąż...

\- Miałam siedemnaście lat i dzięki tobie przez rok nie byłam w stanie spotkać się z żadnym mężczyzną, w dodatku bałam się o swoje życie, powiedziałabym wszystko żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju - wycedziła Narcyza lodowato - Nie kocham cię, nigdy cię nie kochałam i nie mam ochoty widzieć cię więcej na oczy, kiedy to w końcu do ciebie dotrze?

\- Sypiasz z nim? Czy on cię krzywdzi? Nie wierzę że wyszłaś za niego z własnej woli - Jacques przysunął się do niej, stał zdecydowanie za blisko - Och Cyziu, tak bardzo chciałbym znowu dotknąć twojej skóry...

\- Tak, sypiam z nim, _codziennie po kilka razy_ , kocham go; to jest mój mąż - warkęła lodowato - Nigdy nie będziesz mnie miał, pogódź się z tym i zostaw mnie w końcu w spokoju! Co ty robisz?! - Narcyza próbowała się wyrwać, ale Jacques de Marigny trzymał ją bardzo mocno za oba ramiona - Nie dotykaj mnie!

\- Puść ją - wycedził Lucjusz lodowato, w jego oczach płonęła żądza mordu - W tej chwili, puść ją bo nie ręczę za siebie.

Jacques patrzył na niego z nienawiścią ale usłuchał, widział w lewej ręce młodego pana Malfoya gotową do użycia różdżkę z rzeźbioną w srebrze główką węża, co w pojedynku dawało ogromną przewagę. Niechętnie odsunął się od Narcyzy, która w jednej chwili znalazła się przy boku swojego męża. Lucjusz objął ją i przycisnął do siebie.

\- Wynocha stąd, no już, wypierdalaj! - warknął patrząc w czarne, bezdenne oczy swego adwersarza - Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć, zrozumiano? Zabiję cię jeżeli się do niej jeszcze raz zbliżysz skurwysynu.

\- Przekonamy się o tym - powiedział drwiąco Jacques de Marigny - Do widzenia Cyziu. - rzekł odwracając się na pięcie i wchodząc z powrotem do środka.

Narcyza zachwiała się, Lucjusz przytrzymał ją; po chwili przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem i rozpłakała się ze stresu i strachu, dopiero kiedy poczuła jego zapach; znajomy, głęboki zapach piżma i drewna cedrowego dotarło do niej że jest bezpieczna. Lucjusz trzymał ją mocno, nie chciał jej puścić. Głaskał ją po gładkich jak jedwab plecach, uspokajał kojącym, niskim głosem, zapewniał że nie pozwoli żeby ktokolwiek ja skrzywdził. Choć jego koszula zrobiła się mokra od jej łez nie dbał o to, pozwolił jej się wypłakać. Na jej alabastrowych ramionach zaczynało być widać podbiegające krwią, granatowe ślady w miejscach gdzie trzymał ją de Marigny - _...miała rozerwaną bluzkę, a on rozpinał pasek od spodni przytrzymując ją jedną ręką..._ \- Lucjusz przypomniał sobie słowa Armanda i nagle zalała go fala wściekłości; z trudem się opanował. Dostał kosza w życiu nie raz i nie dwa, było to zawsze rozczarowujące i nieprzyjemne; zwłaszcza kiedy był młodszy i wydawało mu się że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy a o kobietach wiedział wszystko. Nigdy nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy żeby posunąć się do przemocy; gardził potwornie gwałcicielami, uważał ich za słabe, ulegające popędom, wadliwe jednostki - które jak szlamy, charłaki i inni mieszańcy powinny być eliminowane ze społeczeństwa.

Narcyza podniosła na niego zaczerwienione oczy i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- W porządku? - zapytał patrząc na nią z troską - Jak się czujesz?

\- Słabo mi - odparła drżącym głosem - Proszę, wracajmy do domu.

\- Dobrze, Cyraneczko - Lucjusz podał jej ramię - Chcesz się pożegnać?

\- Nie. Nie chcę tam wracać - powiedziała twardo - Chcę być w domu.

Kiedy aportowali się na Passy chwilę później, Narcyza natychmiast poszła się przebrać i nie wracała bardzo długo; Lucjusz słyszał tylko lejącą się w łazience wodę. Młody pan Malfoy rozwiązał pod szyją muchę i rozpiął koszulę, zdjął marynarkę uprzednio kładąc na stoliku kawowym srebrną papierośnicę i klucze do domu. Nalał sobie koniaku i zapalił wychodząc na balkon. Oparł się o balustradę i patrzył przed siebie; wsłuchując się w odgłosy paryskiej nocy nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym co się wydarzyło. Zaciągnął się głęboko; martwiło go że Narcyza nie powiedziała mu o całej tej sytuacji, nie chciał nawet myśleć przez co musiała przechodzić te trzy lata temu, jak musiała się czuć kiedy składała zeznania, opowiadając co się stało przed trybunałem złożonym w większości z mężczyzn. Chociaż nie znał szczegółów sprawy dobrze wiedział jaka była linia obrony, prowokujące ubranie, sprzeczne sygnały, mogła przecież tam nie iść, i tak dalej i tak dalej, karalność była żenująco niska. Lucjusz starał się jak mógł ale nie potrafił przestać wyobrażać sobie siedemnastoletniej, szamoczacej się Narcyzy w rozerwanym na piersiach szkolnym mundurku i stojącego nad nią, dyszącego z żądzy Jacquesa de Marigny, który jedną ręką przyciskał ją do łóżka a drugą rozpinał spodnie. Po chwili przed oczyma stanęła mu jego sparaliżowana strachem żona w żelaznym uścisku swojego prześladowcy. _Przez rok nie byłam w stanie spotkać się z żadnym mężczyzną -_ przypomniał sobie jej słowa i z trudem powstrzymał mdłości. Nie czuł nigdy w życiu takiej nienawiści, wszechogarniającej, niczym niepowstrzymanej nienawiści i żądzy mordu jak w tej chwili do tego człowieka o bezdennych, czarnych oczach.

\- Kochanie?

Odwrócił się na dźwięk jej głosu - Narcyza stała w progu ubrana w prostą, czarną sukienkę trzymając w dłoni lampkę koniaku. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła się, Lucjusz objął ją; była już spokojna, nie drżała, ale widział w jej oczach strach i ból - zaleczone od kilku lat rany zostały rozdrapane a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić i świadomość tego bolała go.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Lepiej - powiedziała cicho - Czeka nas długa rozmowa, chodź.

Posłusznie poszedł za nią, usiedli na czarnej kanapie w salonie. Narcyza położyła mu głowę na kolanach i wzięła go za rękę, jej uścisk był bardzo mocny; trzymała go jakby bała się że za chwilę coś ich rozdzieli.

\- To był mój przyjaciel - powiedziała głucho - Poznałam go w szkole, nikt nie był tak zabawny i inteligentny jak on; uczyliśmy się razem, spędzaliśmy razem weekendy, wolny czas... Razem z Armandem i moimi przyjaciółkami byliśmy nierozłączni. Bywałam w jego domu, poznałam jego rodziców. Później się okazało że tak jak ja jest zainteresowany uzdrowicielstwem, on był bardzo dobry z eliksirów, nawet lepszy ode mnie; mieliśmy wspólne projekty, napisaliśmy razem rozprawę naukową o zastosowaniu bezoaru w leczeniu zatruć... Bardzo go lubiłam, ale nic ponadto. On nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć.

Lucjusz nie przerywał jej, z trudem przychodziło mu słuchanie tej historii; zaraz ze szczegółami usłyszy jak jego żona przeżyła próbę gwałtu, nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym jak bardzo musiała cierpieć.

\- Jakoś w połowie szóstego roku powiedział mi że mnie kocha, a ja bardzo delikatnie powiedziałam że nie jestem nim zainteresowana w ten sposób - podjęła po chwili zmienionym głosem - Zdawałam sobie sprawę że nie będziemy się już przyjaźnić, to normalne w takiej sytuacji, ale nie spodziewałam się że zacznie mnie prześladować. Chodził za mną wszędzie, śledził mnie, szłam do łazienki - zza rogu wyłaniał się Jacques, jadłam śniadanie - znikąd pojawiał się de Marigny, byłam w bibliotece - to samo, schodziłam rano do pokoju wspólnego - oczywiście czekał tam na mnie, rozpromieniony proponując mi spacer po błoniach, i tak dalej i tak dalej... - Narcyza zamilkła i przysunęła się bliżej do niego - Po kilku miesiącach miałam już serdecznie dość, wtedy popełniłam pierwszy błąd; wygarnęłam mu dosadnie co o tym myślę, powiedziałam że ma mnie zostawić w spokoju i już wprost oznajmiłam mu, że go nie kocham co oczywiście tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedział Lucjusz ostro, z trudem nad sobą panował - Ty nie popełniłaś żadnego błędu..

\- Mogłam to po prostu dalej ignorować - odparła cicho - Bo po tym jak do niego dotarło że niczego od niego nie chcę zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Nie tylko nie przestał mnie śledzić ani za mną łazić, do tego stał się zaborczy i agresywny, kiedy tylko rozmawiałam z jakimkolwiek innym chłopcem na korytarzu zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał mnie zabić... Aż w końcu zaatakował naszego nauczyciela transmutacji bo ubzdurał sobie że mam z nim romans.

Lucjusz skrzywił się pogardliwie, nagle uderzyło go jak bardzo Jacques był żałosny w tym co robił.

\- Wtedy postanowiłam że muszę powiadomić rodziców, ojciec był wściekły - Narcyza spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, szmaragdowymi oczyma - Cała rada nadzorcza zdecydowała o zawieszeniu Jacquesa w prawach uczniów, zakazali mu w ogóle zbliżać się do mnie; zostałam przeniesiona do innych grup zajęciowych żeby nie mieć z nim kontaktu i przez jakiś czas to działało, zostawił mnie w spokoju ale nie na długo. - Narcyza odetchnęła głęboko - Nie chciałam zostawać w Prowansji z powodu całej tej sytuacji, chciałam wyjechać jak najdalej od niego; Normandia wydawała mi się bardzo sensownym wyborem. Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, jak on się o tym dowiedział; tylko kilka osób z mojego najbliższego otoczenia znało moje plany... Dokładnie pamiętam ten dzień. Schodziłam po schodach z dormitorium, byłam już i tak spóźniona na zajęcia kiedy zobaczyłam jak szedł w moją stronę. Chciałam go wyminąć ale on był szybszy, uderzył mnie w twarz... - Narcyza nie patrzyła na niego - To mnie skutecznie unieruchomiło, nawet teraz jestem od niego dużo mniejsza i słabsza... Byłam półprzytomna jak rozrywał mi bluzkę i bieliznę, kiedy zaczął mnie dotykać zapragnęłam umrzeć, przestać istnieć, byłam sparaliżowana, przerażona jak zwierzę, nigdy nie zapomnę jak brutalnie wepchnął mi rękę między nogi...

Lucjusz poczuł że robi mu się niedobrze, z ledwością nad sobą panował; wiedział że wysłuchanie ze szczegółami tej historii będzie dla niego trudne, nie spodziewał się jednak że aż tak źle będzie to znosił. Wiedział już że widmo pobitej, wykorzystanej seksualnie Narcyzy będzie go prześladować do końca życia.

\- Byłam wtedy dziewicą - podjęła po chwili - Oczywiście, to nie było moje pierwsze doświadczenie ale i tak... Gdyby Armand się nie urwał z eliksirów i tego nie przerwał... Kolejne godziny pamiętam jak przez mgłę, czułam się brudna, upokorzona, obrzydzało mnie moje ciało... Złożenie tych zeznań, później proces, trybunał... Musiałam w nieskończoność powtarzać wszystko ze szczegółami; odpowiadać na podchwytliwie zadawane pytania... Co miałam na sobie, czemu nie byłam na zajęciach, czy spódnica odkrywała kolana czy nie... - głos jej zadrgał, Lucjusz widział napływające do jej oczu łzy - Miałam siedemnaście lat, byłam ubrana w szkolny mundurek, pod krawatem i w białej koszuli... Skazali go na rok, wyszedł po sześciu miesiącach... Dobrze że wyrzucili go ze szkoły, nie wiem jak dałabym sobie radę gdybym musiała go codziennie oglądać...

Narcyza rozszlochała się spazmatycznie, kurczowo obejmując swego męża za szyję, wtuliła twarz w jego koszulę i płakała drżąc na całym ciele. Lucjusz przytulił ją nie znajdując żadnych słów które mogłyby ją pocieszyć; pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wszystko co napływało mu do głowy było trywialne i pospolite, trzymał ją mocno, głaskał po odkrytych, gładkich plecach, po jej złotych, długich do pasa włosach. Cały czas trawił to co powiedziała mu Narcyza i im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej był wściekły, nie miałby najmniejszych oporów przed zamordowaniem Jacquesa de Marigny. Z satysfakcją patrzyłby w gasnące w jego oczach życie, w jego wykrzywioną z bólu twarz. Zrobiłby to osobiście, własnymi rękami - mordercze zaklęcie to była łatwa, szybka śmierć a Jacques de Marigny powinien cierpieć, długo i dotkliwie. Lucjusz z przyjemnością wbiłby mu sztylet pod żebra i patrzył jak powoli się wykrwawia.

Narcyza podniosła na niego zaczerwienione oczy, wzięła od niego chusteczkę i oparła głowę na jego piersi.

\- Tak mi przykro że musiałaś przechodzić przez coś takiego, Cyraneczko - Lucjusz spojrzał na nią i serce ścisnęło mu się z żalu - Jestem przy tobie, ja bym nigdy...

\- Wiem - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego przez łzy - Wiem.

\- Jak ty sobie po tym poradziłaś? - Lucjusz odgarnął z jej twarzy jasny lok - Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak się musiałaś czuć...

\- Czułam się okropnie - odparła ściskając go za rękę - Nie mogłam spać, jeść... Rzuciłam się w wir pracy, cały ostatni rok spędziłam praktycznie w bibliotece, bałam się mężczyzn, bałam się wszystkiego; świadomość tego że on gdzieś tam jest była dla mnie nie do zniesienia... Dopiero kiedy wyjechałam do Normandii poczułam że muszę coś z tym zrobić, że nie mogę dłużej żyć w ten sposób, zaszczuta jak lis na polowaniu... Bardzo dokładnie wybrałam sobie człowieka z którym poszłam do łóżka pierwszy raz, z resztą mówiłam ci, to był miły, słodki chłopiec; uzdrowiciel z Paryża... Nudny jak flaki z olejem, ale szanował mnie i to było coś co sprawiło że mu zaufałam. Przekonałam się że świat nie jest złożony z samych psychopatów, ale nie byłam w stanie się w nikim zakochać... Dopóki nie spotkałam ciebie.

Narcyza pocałowała go, Lucjusz oddał jej pocałunek; przestał myśleć o tym co zrobiłby panu de Marigny. Wyswobodził ją z czarnej sukienki i koronkowej halki; dotykał jej inaczej niż zwykle; z większą delikatnością i uwagą, jakby chciał ją zapewnić że nigdy nie spotka jej z jego ręki żadna krzywda. Kiedy Narcyza zacisnęła dłonie na srebrnej klamrze jego paska Lucjusz przytrzymał ją, nie chciał żeby robiła coś wbrew sobie.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał gardłowo patrząc jej w oczy - Nie musimy...

\- Nigdy w życiu nie byłam pewniejsza.

Zapadli się w siebie na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie oddając się całkowicie ogarniającej ich przyjemności.

Narcyza szybko wróciła do równowagi po nieprzyjemnym incydencie na przyjęciu, przez dwa dni była przygaszona i nieobecna, nosiła też bardziej zachowawcze ubrania niż zazwyczaj ale Lucjusz nie komentował tego - miała prawo radzić sobie z tym tak jak chciała. Trzeciego dnia przy śniadaniu zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, ale nadal nie chciała wychodzić z domu. Czytali książki, pisali listy; Lucjusz nadrobił prawie trzytygodniowe zaległości w angielskich gazetach; dowiedział się że zwolnili szefa Departamentu Prawa Czarodziejów a w Departamencie Tajemnic ujawniono łapówkarski skandal. Czytając artykuł uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, on by nigdy nie popełnił tak prostackich błędów. Narcyza robiła notatki przytulając się do męża na kanapie, zaznaczała w podręcznikach co ciekawsze fragmenty; wieczorami porządkowała korespondencję zerkając na Lucjusza co jakiś czas - upewniała się że jest blisko niej. Spotkanie z panem de Marigny wytrąciło ją z równowagi bardziej niż się tego spodziewała; sądziła że po trzech latach będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz, że rozmowa z nim nie wpłynie na nią w żaden sposób; w końcu nie była już przerażoną, siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną. Przez trzy lata dojrzała, poradziła sobie z przeszłością, stała się świadomą siebie i swojego ciała kobietą; z miłości wyszła za mąż, ale kiedy spojrzała w oczy swojego prześladowcy; tak samo zimne i bezdenne jak trzy lata temu kiedy próbował ją skrzywdzić poczuła jak ogarnia ją przerażenie. Koszmar który przeżyła wrócił do niej z całą mocą, wspomnienia tego jesiennego dnia ożyły na nowo, wszystkie szczegóły, kolory, zapachy - Narcyza znowu czuła na sobie jego napastliwe ręce i zemdliło ją, z trudem powstrzymała mdłości. Kiedy poszła z nim porozmawiać a on żelaznymi dłońmi złapał ją za ramiona była pewna że teraz skończy to, co zaczął trzy lata temu i zmroziło ją ze strachu, nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła krzyczeć - stała tam i patrzyła na niego czując ostry ból w miejscu gdzie ją trzymał. Wolała nie myśleć co by się stało gdyby Lucjusz nie poszedł za nią; nigdy nie czuła takiej ulgi jak wtedy, kiedy usłyszała jego niski, twardy jak stal głos nakazujący Jacquesowi żeby ją puścił. Stojąc przy jego boku nadal była przerażona, sposób w który patrzył na nią de Marigny sprawił że zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Narcyza spojrzała ukradkiem na Lucjusza porządkującego korespondencję przy ładnym, hebanowym sekretarzyku. Jej mąż; ubrany w czarną koszulę i jedwabną kamizelkę nie patrzył na nią, całkowicie pochłonięty układaniem listów i papierów w tematyczne stosiki, obok niego stał talerzyk z niedojedzonym eklerem. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do siebie; bardzo ją rozczulało to jak lubił słodycze. Cyzia była mu ogromnie wdzięczna, nie tylko za to że bez wątpienia ocalił ją od gwałtu ale też za całe jego późniejsze zachowanie. Wysłuchał jej nie przerywając, pozwolił jej się wypłakać; nie oceniał jej co było dla niej bardzo ważne. - _Jesteś pewna? -_ przypomniała sobie jego słowa i poczuła jak głos więźnie jej w gardle.

\- Kochanie?

\- Hm? - Lucjusz spojrzał na nią znad listu - Słucham?

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham.

Przez resztę tygodnia spotykali się że znajomymi, zapraszali ich do siebie na wykwintne kolacje; Narcyza znowu nosiła swoje najładniejsze koktajlowe sukienki - głęboko wycięte na plecach, w żywych, mocnych barwach. Szelściła halkami, śmiała się dźwięcznie, z powrotem była sobą co przyniosło jej mężowi ogromną ulgę. Dużo czasu spędzili z Armandem który przychodził do nich po pracy, mieszkanie Lucjusza było położone w bliskim sąsiedztwie ministerstwa - w szesnastej dzielnicy Paryża mieściło się dużo ambasad i placówek dyplomatycznych. Opowiadał im o co ciekawszych przypadkach nad którymi pracował, cytował akta; powiedział Lucjuszowi wszystko co się działo w świecie francuskich elit politycznych, opowiadał anegdoty. Razem z Narcyzą pokazali Lucjuszowi zdjęcia ze szkolnych lat; takie na których nie było pana de Marigny. Cyzia nad morzem Śródziemnym w Montpellier, jeżdżąca na oklep konno po plaży; Cyzia w Alpach francuskich, w domu Armanda; pierwszy raz pijana; grająca w krykieta, jako debiutantka na balu; w szkolnym mundurku odbierająca dyplom ukończenia szkoły... Patrząc na dużo młodszą, roześmianą i szczęśliwą Narcyzę pomyślał, że gdyby chodziła z nim do szkoły zakochałby się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak samo jak prawie trzy miesiące temu kiedy zobaczył ją pierwszy raz.

Odwiedzały ich przyjaciółki jego żony, rudowłosa Laura Polignac pytała o Avery'ego, a Lucjusz odpowiadał na wszystkie jej pytania; uśmiechał się w duchu, bo Avery słał do niego listy w których głównym tematem była właśnie ona. Rozmawiali o przyjemnych błahostkach, wymieniali poglądy, dyskutowali o sztuce i polityce, o literaturze; Lucjusz nie pamiętał kiedy odbył ostatnio tyle stymulujących intelektualnie rozmów co w ciągu tego tygodnia. Wszyscy ci ludzie pochodzili z jego grupy społecznej, starannie wyksztaceni, obyci, światowi, znajacy języki - w lot łapali wszystkie nawiązania i aluzje, mieli podobne doświadczenia i poczucie humoru, a nade wszystko podzielali jego pogląd na temat mugolaków i mieszańców. Żałował że przez rok nie miał kontaktu z Armandem i powziął silne postanowienie że to coś co należy zmienić, wiedział że i przyjaciółki Narcyzy i de Castellane będą często bywać w jego domu.

W ostatnim tygodniu ich pobytu w Paryżu Cyzia nabrała ochoty na wyjście z domu, oddawali się więc swoim zwykłym rozrywkom i przyjemnościom, chodzili na spacery nad Sekwanę, kupowali pieczone kasztany, włóczyli się po Montmartrze i po Ogrodach Luksemburskich; zasypiali nad ranem i wstawali późno - żadne z nich nie chciało tracić czasu. Znowu zaczęli bywać na przyjęciach i rautach gdzie składano im życzenia i gratulacje, oboje brylowali na salonach. Uważano ich za wspaniałą atrakcję zwykle nudnego i męczącego sezonu letniego - doskonale ubrani, atrakcyjni, bogaci; oboje z Anglii - wnieśli do skostniałego świata paryskiej socjety powiew świeżości.

Wracając z ostatniego przed ich wyjazdem przyjęcia rozmawiali o błahostkach; oboje chcieli się przejść a z willi ministra magii mieli niedaleko do swojego mieszkania; była ciepła, pogodna noc. Narcyza cieszyła się że będzie towarzyszyć Lucjuszowi podczas inspekcji rodowych dóbr; kiedy przyjeżdżała na wakacje do Anglii często jeździła z ojcem wizytować majątek Blacków - lubiła poznawać zarządców i patrzeć na doskonale utrzymane posiadłości. Z ożywieniem planowała zatrudnienie asystentki, jeszcze przed wyjazdem przejrzała kilka aplikacji od młodych, zdolnych kobiet które dopiero co ukończyły Hogwart i szukały możliwości kontynuacji kariery naukowej - Lucjusz zgodził się na to bez mrugnięcia okiem, w ich przypadku pieniądze nie stanowiły żadnego problemu. Młody pan Malfoy planował powrót do ministerstwa i zastanawiał się jak rozegrać to najlepiej dla siebie; po przeczytaniu listu od francuskiego ministra magii wiedział już że koniecznie musi zostać szefem departamentu; należało bezwzględnie ukrócić wszystkie te nieudolne innowacje wprowadzone przez jego następców. Był też niezadowolony z członków swojej koterii, miał wrażenie że kiedy tylko przestał pojawiać się w rządowym gmachu bardzo się opuścili w pracy, a najlepsze wyniki osiągali jednak motywowani jego bezpośrednią obecnością w biurze.

\- _Rządowy program wyrównania szans -_ powiedział z przekąsem - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Przecież to jest jakiś ponury żart... Ten nowy konsul to jest dopiero żart, nie dziwię się że du Bartas jest z niego niezadowolony; on nawet nie zna protokołu dyplomatycznego...

\- Dlatego im szybciej wrócisz do ministerstwa tym lepiej - Narcyza objęła go za szyję - Będziemy chodzić na rauty, oni wszyscy mnie uwielbiają... Zaprzyjaźnię się z ich żonami, _ależ naturalnie, pani sekret będzie ze mną całkowicie bezpieczny, proszę się nie martwić... -_ Cyzia uśmiechnęła się ujmująco - _Postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy..._

Lucjusz przycisnął ja do siebie, nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć dlaczego zawsze działała na niego tak samo intensywnie; pocałował ją z pasją i spojrzał na niewysoki murek stojący bardzo blisko nich; ulica była całkowicie pusta, musiało być po trzeciej i młody pan Malfoy poczuł wzbierające w nim pożądanie - tego jeszcze nie robili. Kiedy Narcyza usiadła na murku uśmiechając się znacząco Lucjusz obrzucił ulicę uważnym spojrzeniem raz jeszcze i zauważył przemykający za rogiem cień; to mógł być kot albo bezpański pies, instynktownie poczuł jednak że coś jest nie tak; zawsze zwracał uwagę na otoczenie, gdyby nie to skończyłby ze skręconym karkiem. Jak w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył wypadającą zza rogu postać, zaklęcie było rzucone szybko i celnie; Lucjusz nie zdążyłby go zablokować; jego różdżka była bezpiecznie ukryta w lasce od Narcyzy którą trzymał pod pachą. Rykoszet uderzył w sąsiadujący z nimi budynek, kawał tynku odpadł z głośnym hukiem od ściany. Młody pan Malfoy w myślach pobłogosławił swoją żonę - gdyby nie prezent od niej prawdopodobnie byłby już martwy.

\- Bardzo sprytnie - Jacques de Marigny zdjął kaptur - Myślałem że pójdzie mi z tobą o wiele łatwiej.

\- Odsuń się, Cyziu - Lucjusz gładkim ruchem dobył różdżki - To sprawa między nami.

\- Tak, odsuń się, jesteś mi potrzebna żywa i nienaruszona...

Żaden z nich nie miał się za czym ukryć; ulica była całkowicie pusta, patrzyli na siebie w tężejącym napięciu. Lucjusza dodatkowo rozpraszał fakt że nie był sam; Narcyza sparaliżowana strachem stała kawałek od niego, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w rozgrywającą się na jej oczach scenę. Nigdy nie pojedynkował się jednocześnie musząc zwracać uwagę na kogoś poza sobą samym; rzucił jej dolną część laski; Narcyza instynktownie złapała ją w locie - teraz przynajmniej miała ochronę.

\- Bardzo szlachetnie - zadrwił Jacques - Pozbawiłeś się chroniącego cię przedmiotu żeby...

Urwał bo musiał zablokować rzucone przez Lucjusza zaklęcie. Młody pan Malfoy zauważył że de Marigny zrobił to z pewnym wysiłkiem; to znaczyło że nie miał wcale tak dobrego refleksu jak sądził na początku. Znał ten typ aż za dobrze; Jacques techniczne braki rekompensował sobie retorycznymi chwytami które miały na celu wyprowadzenie przeciwnika z równowagi. Kilka lat temu Lucjusz połknąłby przynętę w trymiga, ale parę bolesnych przegranych nauczyło go panowania nad sobą. Jacques nie miał z nim żadnych szans; młody pan Malfoy z właściwą sobie lekkością blokował i rzucał zaklęcia; niecałe piętnaście minut zajęło mu zepchnięcie swego przeciwnika pod ścianę; rozbroił go i trzymając za poły płaszcza przyparł do muru.

\- Teraz nie jesteś już taki odważny, co? - wycedził zimno patrząc mu w oczy - A mówiłem ci, żebyś zostawił ją w spokoju...

Jacques nie zamierzał się jednak poddać tak łatwo; bić się potrafił lepiej niż pojedynkować a młody pan Malfoy był zbyt pewny siebie i nie docenił swojego przeciwnika. De Marigny uderzył go pięścią w twarz, Lucjusz zachwiał się i na chwilę pociemniało mu w oczach. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Jacques wyszarpuje z pochwy krótki nóż; nie miał czym go zablokować; odruchowo podniósł prawą rękę i poczuł ostry ból w przedramieniu - był pewien że ostrze zatrzymało się na jego kości; z otwartej rany pociekła gęsta, ciepła krew. Kiedy de Marigny przyparł go do ściany Lucjusz usłyszał gdzieś w oddali krótki krzyk Narcyzy.

\- No i okazało się - Jacques uśmiechnął się do niego drwiąco - Nie byłeś taki groźny jak ci się wydawało...

Młody pan Malfoy szarpnął się ostatkiem sił, jego śliskie od krwi ubranie ułatwiło mu wyswobodzenie się z uścisku swego przeciwnika; gładko dobył z kieszeni srebrnego, motylkowego sztyletu i otworzył go wyuczonym ruchem nadgarstka, by po chwili zatopić go w żebrach pana de Marigny. Kości nieprzyjemnie chrupnęły, w jego oczach Lucjusz widział niedowierzanie i strach. Z satysfakcją przekręcił sztylet, Jacques zawył by po chwili osunąć się na kolana.

\- Cyziu... - wybełkotał, z kącika ust pociekła mu krew - Proszę...

Lucjusz przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, oparł się ciężko o ścianę, sztylet wypadł mu z ręki; adrenalina opadła i czuł że słabł od upływu krwi. Nie wiedział kiedy osunął się na paryski bruk ani kiedy przypadła do niego Narcyza, która klęcząc założyła mu opaskę uciskową na przedramieniu. Nie płakała, patrzyła na niego w skupieniu mierząc mu tętno - była uzdrowicielką, i chociaż bała się o swojego męża wiedziała że nie może się teraz rozkleić. Po jakimś czasie Lucjusz chwiejnie wstał i deportowali się do domu, wszystko ucichło. Na murku nieopodal siedział biało czarny, bezpański kot obserwując z uwagą ulicę. Zjeżył się na widok obcego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku przebiegającego chyłkiem po dachu, by po chwili wrócić do oblizywania łapki unużanej we krwi.

W domu Narcyza posłała natychmiast po Armanda, wiedziała że prędzej czy później francuskie ministerstwo odkryje co się stało i wolała być na to przygotowana. Patrzyła na swojego męża z opuchniętą twarzą i w mokrej od krwi koszuli; pierwszy raz w życiu czuła do Jacquesa de Marigny nie strach a nienawiść; nienawidziła go z całego serca; na myśl o tym że nie żyje poczuła mściwą satysfakcję. Siedziała obok Lucjusza w brudnej, umazanej krwią sukni wieczorowej i czekała aż jej szkolny przyjaciel przybędzie i powie jej co ma robić, nie miała za grosz zaufania go francuskiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Po jakimś czasie kominek wypełnił się szmaragdowymi płomieniami i Armand stanął przed nimi w salonie, trzymając pod pachą wypchaną prawniczą teczkę i kodeks karny. Patrzył w milczeniu na przebierającego się w czystą koszulę Lucjusza, na jego rozharatane przedramię i opuchniętą twarz - wiedział już co się stało.

\- Zabiłem Jacquesa de Marigny - powiedział spokojnie młody pan Malfoy zapinając guziki pod szyją, nie czuł najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Jak to się stało?

Opowiedzieli mu ze szczegółami cały przebieg sytuacji, Armand notował zawzięcie w swoim skórzanym notesie klnąc pod nosem, nawet on, znając dobrze możliwości pana de Marigny, nie przypuszczał że ten będzie w stanie posunąć się tak daleko. Nie minęła godzina kiedy do paryskiego mieszkania Lucjusza zapukało dwóch funkcjonariuszy z departamentu sprawiedliwości żeby przeprowadzić standardowe procedury. Na widok Armanda zmieszali się lekko, nie byli przyzwyczajeni do bezpośredniego kontaktu z zastępcą kierownika resortu.

\- Inspektor Dubois, a to mój partner, inspektor Delacroix - starszy stażem pracownik ministerstwa przedstawił siebie i kolegę - Jesteśmy tu w sprawie zabójstwa pana Jacquesa de Marigny, którego ciało znaleziono dzisiaj nad ranem...

\- Proszę, to jest oświadczenie mojego klienta - Armand gładko wszedł mu w słowo - Dokładny opis sytuacji jak również wcześniejszej historii pana de Marigny z panią Narcyzą Black, obecnie żoną pana Malfoya. - wręczył im opasły tom akt - Jacques de Marigny był niebezpiecznym psychopatą...

Lucjusz miał tego serdecznie dość, był zmęczony i obolały, czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie pod opatrunkiem założonym przez Cyzię, nie spał od prawie doby. Słuchał jak Armand cytuje kodeks karny i wszystkie paragrafy na jego obronę, wiedział dobrze że jego czyn zostanie podciągnięty pod prawo do obrony własnej a on razem z Narcyzą wróci spokojnie do Anglii. Nie podobał mu się wzrok francuskich inspektorów ani ich lekceważący ton - nie mieli jednak do czego się przyczepić i po rutynowym przesłuchaniu trwającym prawie dwie godziny musieli sobie pójść. Dochodziła siódma rano kiedy Armand zebrał wszystkie swoje papiery i zamknął skórzaną teczkę.

\- Za miesiąc powinieneś dostać list z informacją o umorzeniu postępowania - de Castellane podał mu rękę - Dołożę wszelkich starań żebyście nie mieli z tym nigdy więcej do czynienia.

\- Dziękuję - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do niego - Dziękuję ci, Armand.

Narcyza uściskała go na pożegnanie, przez chwilę patrzyli jak znika w zielonych płomieniach. Spojrzeli na siebie w tężejącym napięciu - oboje wiedzieli już, że w najbliższym czasie Lucjusz nie przyjedzie do Paryża na placówkę.


End file.
